It Started With a Job
by SilverWolfCub
Summary: It was a normal day. Some of team Natsu were out on a job, rescue some kidnapped children. But when someone new appears, and things start to make less sense, its up to our Dragon Slayer and Celestial mage to figure it out, just who is this kid? (Mostly Nalu, some Rowen. Enough to know it's a thing Gale, Stinyu, the regular. Dragon Slayer Ships! Strong!Lucy Kick-ass!Lucy)
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

* * *

 **New books always make me happy!**

 **IMPORTANT STUFF HERE!**

OKKKAAAY

Before ANYONE wonders.

This book is based solely on Dragon Slayers and Celestial Mages!

That means, at some point, you will see all dragon slayers (Idk bout Cobra but ill try) and both Celestial Mages. It will mostly be about those two groups, and the main characters are people in those to groups.

Sorry if you wanted something else. Come back and read this later then.

Don't forget to review me criticism so I get better. Or, I dunno say i or something, to make me know people are still reading.

THANKS

Bye


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Lucy**

* * *

It twas a normal day at Fairytail. Not many people were there, most on jobs. In fact, the only ones there was Mira, Master, Erza (She was helping Mira in cleaning), and Romeo and Wendy. Those two, including Carla, were just about to leave for a job.

A three-day trip away, me, Natsu, Gray, and Happy were on the train.

I twiddled with Natsu's hair absently, smiling down softly at him. He didn't see, though, since his motion sickness had rendered him unconscious. Happy was on his stomach, curled up into a ball. Gray sat across from then, staring outside.

Natsu groaned again, moving his head slightly on her lap. "How much longer? I... can't.. take-" He groaned, awake.

"Around twenty minutes. We're almost there." I confirmed. Natsu panted for a second, before closing his eyes.

Our job was simple. Some low-class dark guild was kidnapping children for ransom. Our job was to rescue said children, and capture the dark guild mates. For a good amount of money as well.

"I still don't understand." Grey murmured. I turned to look at him, my fingers curling Natsu's soft locks of hair. "Why would they kidnap every child they found? Most people can't afford ransom, and it's not like they've taken noble's children."

"Maybe the villagers know something they forgot to put on paper." I said, thinking it over. "Kidnapping poor children for ransom is an idiot's plan… but what if their trying to make another tower of Heaven?"

They sat in silence for a moment. The train started to go slower.

"It still bugs me. We've never even heard of Tiger's Blood before. Sounds like a rip off Sabertooth. A guild that small would be crazy to try this."

I thought of Sabertooth, of Yukino for a second. The last time I saw her was at a party Mermaid Heel was throwing. Her face was beet red the entire time. I thought it might have been the drinks.

Now I remember she doesn't drink.

"Lucy, why are you smiling like that?" Gray asked. I stopped and looked at him.

"No reason. Just thinking about what you said." I lied. "Maybe we'll go in there to find a rip-off Sting and Rouge."

"My bets on Rufus." Gray stated. "Maybe Yukino or Minerva."

The train stopped completely. Instantly, Natsu sprung up. "Phew, thank god that's over!"

And he promptly got up and ran off the train. "Hurry up Luce! Ice Princess, your slower than I thought!"

"Head start Ash Tray!" Gray yelled, starting after him. I sighed at their actions and grabbed my bag. Happy, who Natsu had woken up, waited for me before flying to catch up to the boys.

Tiger's Blood will regret their choices soon enough.

.

.

.

The air was thick with magic. It was hot and cold at the same time, making it hard to breathe. Gray and Natsu were somewhere else. Happy was flying next to Aires and me.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden!" I yelled, pulling out another key. Virgo appeared, her face slack of emotion. "Punishment time?"

"No Virgo- Can you dig us a hole to the cells?" I asked. She nodded, and vanished into the ground. Popping up a second later, she bowed. "Anything more, Princess?"

"Yes, just give me a second to get there." I mumbled, sliding into the hole. My spirits followed, not bothering to say anything about how many spirits I had out, and that I had on Leo's star dress. I could muster up two more spirits without feeling the strain if I wanted to.

I'm no longer weak. I often go against FairyTail mages in non-magic duels, and win half of them.

Happy made it through the tunnel first. I threw myself up afterwards. Dozens of cells, all with at least two children lined the walls. My eyes widen at their state. Much better than I anticipated, thankfully. Their clothes clean, their hair only a little dirty. If not for the cells and the fear in their eyes, I would think they were all just playing.

"I'm Lucy, from Fairytail. I'm here to help, but I need you to stay calm." I said in a loud voice. "Virgo, can you unlock the doors? Aires, I need you to comfort the younger ones. Happy, tell all the older ones to help keep the little ones in check."

Behind me, a hole appeared in the wall, and then another in the opposite wall. I could see the body that created it.

"Hiya Luce!" Natsu greeted, coming from the first hole, before disappearing into the second hole. "I'm at 98, Elsa!"

"Ha! Losing your touch flame brain, I'm already at 100!" I heard Gray's voice from somewhere.

"Guild Master's an extra ten!" Natsu called. "Deal!" Gray said back.

The smallest one, one who seemed to be 5 or 4, waddled up to me. "Do you where momma is?" He asked, his lip quivering. I knelt in front of him.

"Your momma is waiting for you at home. She's so proud of your bravery." I told him. His eyes lit up, a spark of a flame, and he hugged me.

That's when I felt a cold piece of metal wrapped around his wrist. "What's this?"

He looked down at the band. "The bad men put it on us. They said it stops magic." He twiddled with it, as if trying to get it off.

My blood became cooler. "Do you mean everyone here can use magic?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Sometimes, when I really try, I can make words into actual things! Momma loves it!"

I smiled wearily. A older kid, around 12, lead him away. My brain swum. So, they're kidnapping kid mages?

I stood up, glancing around for any dark guild mates. It was quiet, save the murmuring of children, and the random numbers Natsu and Gray yelled out.

"Star dress, Virgo!" My outfit changed, and I jumped into the tunnel, calling behind me. "Everyone, single line behind me! Aires, can you watch for stragglers?"

She was hugging a crying 6-year-old. "Of course, Lucy!"

Happy appeared next to me. Virgo was a bit behind. "Lucy! We can't get these bands off." He said.

"I had the same problem. We can deal with it after the children are safe." I assured him. He backed up, as I turned around to start digging a new tunnel. After only a few mess ups (Virgo helped at points) I started digging up, landing outside, a few feet from the doors.

"Open, gate of the lion!" I yelled. Loke appeared in a flash.

"I was wondering when you would call for me." He winked, kneeling at the hole to help children up.

"I was going to go with Capricorn, but a large goat man might have scared them." I said, helping him bring up children.

"I was your second choice?! I'm offended!" He hmphed, grabbing a 7-year-old under the armpits and hauling him up.

I grabbed an older girl's hand and swung her up. "If I called you any earlier, I would've had to deal with you smooth talking Aires the entire time in the tunnel."

He shrugged, not at all effected. "What can I say, I'm a charming man."

"A sly fox more like it."

"Excuse me? I'm a lion."

"And your hunting a ram. A ram who's a close friend of mine." I reminded him. He smirked, looking down the tunnel.

"Prey found." He smirked, raising his hand down to help Aires. The ram was holding the small 4-year-old boy close to her, bring him up with her. "No more down there, Lucy."

"Thanks Aires." I said, "Can you block the entrance so only Natsu and Gray can get out?"

"No problem." She said, turning away from Loke with pink cheeks, and raising her hands to the guild entrance. A large wool wall appeared in front of the entrance.

"My guild!" Someone shouted from behind. A mage of some kind, who looked like the boy version of Yukino. It really is a knock-off Sabertooth. Wait tell I tell the actual Sabertooth about this. They'd probably storm over here themselves.

He turned into ice, and ran at me, his ice spear hand waving wildly.

I held up a hand, telling my spirits to stay back. Loke and Aires moved over to the children. As he ran closer, I took out my whip.

He stabbed at me, but I dodged, taking a hold of his spear arm. Using his momentum, I threw him into the guild wall. He got up slower, this time going for range. His spear arm detached and flew towards me, a new one growing in its place.

I activated the whip, destroying the spear in air. Whipping it, I wrapped it around the mages leg and threw it. The mage screamed as he flew away.

I deactivated the whip, sweat starting to form on my brow. The strain of holding open a star dress, and three gates for this long was a bit depleting.

"Come on." I yelled to the group of children, "Let's go home."

 **DON'T be a ghost reader**

 **Question-**

 **What is Author's Zodiac? Anyone who guesses right in reviews will be in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Good job** **Delia365** **! You guessed correctly. Other Zodiacs guessed include-**

 **Capricorn- 4 (You really thought I was Capricorn)**

 **Leo- 2**

 **Pisces**

 **Gemini**

 **Aries**

 **Sagittarius**

 **Now, it's time to get into the real story line! Who is this kid? (Don't answer that)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lucy**

* * *

By the time Natsu and Gray had showed up, most of the kids had been taken home. Once we reached a certain distance from the guild, the bands around the kids broke and fell off.

I had changed back to a long shirt and shorts. Aires was the only zodiac out now. Virgo left a bit ago, and after some pushing, I got Loke to leave as well.

Aires turned from the last small kid, waving happily to her as her father and mother took her home. Only one child was left.

"Is my job done?" She asked shyly. I smiled.

"Thank you so much Aires. You can go now." I nodded. "And remember, play hard to get!" I teased as she disappeared. I saw her cheeks go aflame.

"What does that mean Luce?" Natsu asked, coming from behind. I yelped and turned, surprised. He and Gray weren't looking at each other, and the both had a steamed look to them. Natsu looked more curious though.

"Nothing Natsu. Why do you guys look so mad?" I asked, my head tilting. Natsu's expression darkened.

"Ice Princess thinks he beat the guild master, but I had the last hit. So, I won!"

"Tell the truth Ash Tray! I was me who won!" Gray stated, and they started to argue. I glared at them, which caused them to stop.

"That was scary." A voice said behind me. It was the last girl. She looked to be 8, her hair a light brown, somewhat straight, down to her middle back. Her eyes were chocolate brown. She wore a dress like the ones Wendy wears, but her's was only light blue, that went into leggings and black boots. "My parents don't live here." She stated.

"Where are they, then?" Natsu asked.

"Maine." She said, her eyes staring at me.

"Do you mean Magnolia?" I asked. She tilted her head in thought. She seemed to be calm for just being kidnapped.

"There might be a Magnolia in Maine." She shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"To Magnolia. That's where we live." I said. Her eyes were intellectual, but seemed to be dangerous as well.

"Can I come with? My parents must be there." She said. I smiled at her, and nodded, "Of course."

Instantly, she seemed to become a new girl. Her face morph into a happy, goofy, expression, and her body jumped happily into the air. "Thank you!" She cried, jumping to hug me. My eyes widened and I looked at Natsu and Gray. The girl turned to look at them too.

"What happened to your clothes, mister?" She asked Gray.

.

"She's like a Natsu 2.0." Gray whispered. "She even has motion sickness! Though, she is way goofier."

"Her motion sickness is nowhere as bad as Natsu's." I said. "And most children are goofy at her age."

We were walking back to Magnolia. The train took us most way, until the sight of Natsu and Ash (The girl's name, apparently) sickness killed me so much that I decided we should walk the rest of the way.

Natsu was walking in front with Ash, who was flying with Happy. She was squealing happily as Happy looped her around. Natsu was laughing as well. It reminded me of when he was taking care of Asuka.

Happy let her go, and she skipped back to Gray and I. "Lulu, you have the zodiacs?" She asked, pointing to my keys. I nodded. "Which one are you?"

Both Gray and I stopped at her question. Natsu came over, probably already hearing it.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She tilted her head.

"What sign where you born under? I'm an Aquarius! Do you have her?" Ash asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Can I see her? Like what you did with Virgo and Leo and Aires?"

"Uh," I started. "I think you're thinking of it wrong. You can't be born under only one zodiac star- "But she was pleading, eyes in puppy dog face. "Okay."

Luckily, we were just about to pass a lake. I slid down to the water. Everyone stayed on top of the hill. Ash was a bit confused when we kept her up there, just in case Aquarius is on a date and gets mad.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer!" I yelled, and a torrent of water flooded the banks. Aquarius only looked a bit peeved, her eyes barely narrowed.

"I suppose I should thank you. It's Celestial day in the celestial world, and all Zodiacs have to attended." She groaned. "All we can do it sit down and sign autographs! I couldn't even sit next to Scorpio! You don't understand what it's like to be famous, I know, but it's all work. And then, you called on Leo, Virgo, and Aries, so even more people came over to see if they could see through the gate."

"I have a feeling Loke was enjoying himself." I murmured. Behind me, I could hear Ash squealing. Aquarius seemed not to notice.

"Eh, he was acting most of the time." Aquarius waved it off. "Really, it was Cancer- he gave everyone an autograph by doing their hair. You called me when this old pervert Dipper was coming up to my desk- "She noticed Ash. Her eyes widened, and she stuttered to a stop. "Lucy, why is an Earth born here?"

"Earth? Not Earthland?" Gray asked.

"Earth is a dimension where no one even believes in magic. In their yearly cycle, a zodiac constellation shows in the night sky for around a month. If you are born under it, then it is your sign. We look over that world as well. I don't have many born under my sign, so I tend to remember them easier. I remember this one."

Ash gasped. "So, you know my real mom? She died in a car crash after I was born."

Aquarius gazed at her softly. "Yes, I remember her." Again, she looked surprise. "Wait, this isn't right. Your mom- "

She disappeared. I frowned, and tried to open her gate, but it was locked.

"You're from a different world?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms and scratching his head. Happy looked just as puzzled.

"Maine." She confirmed. "And now that I think about it, there's not a magnolia in Maine."

"Then, why do I feel magic from you?" He asked. "And it's pretty powerful."

I knew what he felt. Like static, her power was there. Then, like a light, the static went off. Now, she hummed with the power of a 2-year-old.

"What did you do?!" I asked. She tilted her head, confused.

"What? I don't know about magic. I know it's real though, like Peter Pan and Neverland!" Her eyes went wide, and she looked at the rope bridge. In the distance, I could see our town. "Natsu! Race you to that town! That building." She pointed to our guild hall.

Natsu didn't think twice, even though he had on a heavy pack, where Ash did not. "You're on!"

They zoomed off.

"What does this mean? How did she get here?" I asked Gray, who was deep in thought. He chuckled, and turned his head towards me.

"I knew we had gone to long without something weird happening." He muttered, before jogging off.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

 **Fun Fact**

 **In America, Scorpio is the most common Zodiac sign people have, while Aquarius is the least common.**

 **It makes me feel special and unique to be an Aquarius.**

* * *

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to review! I'll answer them down here!**

 **DON'T be a ghost reader**

 **Question-**

 **What magic does Ash like the best out of the whole Team Natsu? (Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, or Carla)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Congrats to** **kvega95** **,** **gleamqueen** **, and A** **shthenerdystargazer** **. You all got it right.**

 **Sorry about the short chapter, it's not as long as I wanted it to be.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Lucy_

* * *

After a week, Ash has grown accustom to Fairytail. She lives with me, until we can find her a way back home. If she isn't around me or Natsu, she hangs out with Wendy and Romeo, who she thinks of like siblings. She especially loves Wendy's air magic. Well, not as much as my celestial magic, but a close second (not to brag)

I asked Levy if she could look up anything on the Earth world. So far, she hasn't found anything on it, but, she loves to show me books on dragons. She has this weird suspicion that what happens to dragons can happen to slayers too. And apparently, there's a dragon habits season, where every two years, for a day or two dragons lose all regular thought process. She thinks it could happen to the Slayers as well.

I left her with her nose in a book about ice dragons.

Ash, being the new youngest Fairytail mage (she wanted the tattoo, and was a stubborn little thing. It's pink, after me, and place on her wrist) was treated with awws everywhere. She was a big goofball, and caused problems a lot, but no one thought it was her, since she was so polite. And it was strange, since she didn't even seem to miss her parents.

But she did help Natsu burn all of Gray's favorite jackets. I don't understand why he was so upset, he loses them all the time.

Another time, she, Wendy, and Romeo stuck off somewhere, and Carla didn't even know. They came back with a large pile of jewels, and told everyone they went 'treasure hunting'. I think I'm the only one who noticed a large monster job was gone from the board.

I talked to all three about that, since Ash could have been hurt. Ash was defiant, and said she had the last blow, and that she kicked it in the groin. Romeo snickered at that.

She did something every day of the week. The burning clothes on the first day, the sneaking out the last day. The second day, she wandered out of town, trying to practice her hidden magic. She was upset she couldn't use it, and ran into a monster. Imagine my relief and terror when she came back to the guild hall dragging an unconscious monster (It was small) behind her. Half the people congratulated her, some scolded her for leaving without telling anyone. Everyone else just laughed and ruffled her hair.

The third day, she had an argument with Erza. She was on her fourth piece of cake, and Ash, actually being mature, told her she should stop. In a random, almost insane time, Ash was suddenly the adult, while Erza was the child, having a tantrum. Ash was scolding her, taking the cake away from her, and Erza was stubbornly grabbing it back. Ash, annoyed, picked up the piece and threw it at her face.

That started the Fairytail cake throw.

And a recording lacrima caught it all.

The fourth day she was pretty chill. And as 'pretty chill' I mean she had stayed up all night reading a book, so she was snoring at a back table. Gajeel was chosen to wake her up, since I've waken her up before, and it's not too pretty. He walked up to her, and poked her.

The face she wore when she looked at him could have killed Zeref himself.

The fifth day, was, by far, the weirdest. See, Ash had grown attached to the three exceeds roaming around our guild, and was determined to find her own. No one had the heart to tell her that only dragon slayers had Exceeds. She left early in the morning with Lily, Carla, and Happy. I came along to watch her, and Natsu came to see if he could help find more Exceed eggs. Both of us doubted any of them hadn't hatched, but there was always a chance that it only hatched when a dragon slayer was by it, since they were programmed. So, Natsu came to help for two reasons. Midday, we were heading back across the river when the bridge broke. Ash was caught by Happy and Lily, and they carried her to the other side. Natsu and I had to find our own way back. When we got over, we were greeted to the site of the exceeds and Ash throwing a tea party or picnic of some kind. It was funny, since Lily and Happy were enjoying it more than Ash and Carla.

The sixth day, she was actually being really helpful. At the beginning of the day, she was hanging out with Wendy and Romeo. Then, by the end of the day, she was wiping counters, sweeping floors, and hanging up new jobs. She seemed to be enjoying the work, but I think that was the time when she swiped the monster job.

Now, after she, Wendy, and Romeo came back from monster hunting, I took her home. She generously gave me her part of the money, and I treated her with ice cream. At my home, she went to the pop out couch, and yawned, tired.

It was another minute before she talked again, half asleep. "Mom, can you read to me?" she murmured.

My eyes widened at her request, but she had already fallen completely asleep.

I shook it off, and got into bed as well.

Too bad Natsu can't take a hint.

"Natsu!" I whispered hissed. "Leave! You can't show up in my bed while Ash is here!"

"Aw Luce." He frowned. "But I haven't been over in a whole week! And your bed is so soft…" His eyes closed, and he slumped down, asleep.

I sighed, and pushed him to the foot of the bed. Honestly, I missed it. He was warm, and when he wasn't there, it always felt to cold. I turned off the light, and went to bed.

* * *

 **Besides Lucy, I made Ash like Wendy's magic second best.** **Ash does like the thought of controlling air. Subconsciously, though, she connected Natsu's dragon slayer magic with Wendy's, and since she likes Natsu, it makes her more prone to like Wendy's as well. And, Wendy is more her age, so she feels closer, like siblings. But then, she had an obsession with funny zodiac sayings on Earth, so Celestial magic with the actual zodiacs trumps all.**

* * *

 **DON'T be a ghost reader**

 **Question-**

 **What type of magic does Ash have? (Think, 'oh, what magic have I've seen so far besides' Lucy's?) I made this one an easy one so I could get another one out quickly)**

 **Put your favorite zodiac sayings in the comments! I'll pick the ones I like the best and have a chapter in the end about them!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Excellent Job, gleamqueen and Ashthenerdystargazer! Two in a row!**

 **You know when you have a brain fart and forget everything? Yeah, I forgot about my stories. Sorry. I try to upload once a week so yeah.**

 _IMPORTANT PLOT POINT!_ **Hope you enjoyed that. When I watch Fairytail, I see how powerful Dragon Slayer magic is, and sometimes it seems like the villain realizes it, but sometimes it seems like they don't. It's shown as powerful, I'm just having it seem a little bit more known. If a villager knows anything about Gajeel or Wendy or whoever, it's that their a Dragon Slayer. Also, I love stories where the dragon slayers seem close, I like to think of them like siblings. They fight each other, but fight for each other as well. If something happens to a young one, then they all go berserk. You can see what I mean later. And it's not just those three, Sting and Rouge can be like that, and even Laxus and Cobra. But they only have a Lacrima, so their almost just not effected by dragon instincts. Doesn't mean they don't come out every now and then.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _Ash_**

* * *

Ash was confused.

The day started off normally. She had breakfast, although Natsu did join them. He and Lucy had a sleepover after she fell asleep.

They walked to the guild. It was very empty. Gray and Juvia were on a job. Master was at a meeting with Sabertooth's and Mermaid Heel's masters (Natsu told her of Sting. She wanted to meet him). Bisca and Alzack were on vacation with Asuka. Elf-man, Lisanna, and Erza were on a job. Levy and Gajeel went on a job, Jet and Droy tagging along. Less than 7 people scattered the guild hall.

Ash didn't recognize the new guy, no one did. Purple hair covered both eyes, and went to his shoulders. He seemed to have a handsome face, but Ash couldn't tell. He wore black and blue, which hugged his body.

What made her mad, in fact, was that the two people she could see, Wendy and Romeo, were on the ground, panting for breath. Purple energy smoked out of them, and their eyes were shut in pain.

"What did you do!?" Natsu yelled, his body aflame. Lucy pushed Ash to the counter, and told Mira, who just saw the commotion, to watch her.

From behind the counter, she could see three other wizards, purple smoke coming from them as well.

"This looks like- "Ash could hear Lucy murmur, even though she was far. "Natsu! NO!" She cried, pulling out her whip. Natsu didn't listen though. He threw himself at the guy.

Suddenly, he cried in pain, his fire leaving. Purple smoke oozed like a flowing river out of him, and the guy engulfed it. Natsu fell to a knee. Lucy ran to his side, and helped him up.

"Energy drain magic. He steals the magic power from other wizards and eats it." Lucy said. "Why are you here!?"

He shrugged. "I was told this is the Metal Dragon Slayer's new guild. I've come to see if it's true."

Natsu spit, glaring. The purple smoke wisped off his skin. "What's your problem with Gajeel?!" He yelled, straining his voice. Everyone could see the pain in his eyes. Mira put a comforting hand on Ash, to keep her from getting up. Ash had a feeling Mira was about to get up to help.

"So, he is from this guild," The guy mused. "Friends of his? Then that makes us enemies."

Lucy lashed out with her whip, but the guy dodged gracefully. Suddenly, both Lucy and Natsu cried out, a large amount of purple smoke coming from their bodies. It was huge; Natsu's knees buckled with exhaustion, and Lucy landed on her hands and knees. The smoke lifted, and flew towards the guy, who absorbed it.

"Aw, delicious." He smacked his lips together. "You, are you a dragon slayer? Your energy reminds me of the metal dragon slayer."

He twitched, and turned towards the counters. "You can't hide, sweetie."

With the snap of his fingers, Mira cried out, removing her hand from Ash and falling to the ground.

Ash moved, glancing around the bar. Romeo was barely conscious, Wendy wasn't.

Her fear turned to Anger.

Mira was crying in pain.

More anger.

Lucy and Natsu struggled to get up, but the man hit them while they were down.

She couldn't take it.

"-worry." The man was saying. "I don't take energy from little ones. I'm noble like that- "

"Stop." She squeaked, her bangs covering her face. She climbed onto the counter, her fist clenched until her knuckles were white. Granted, she thought later. Natsu and Lucy would of probably beat him, if she gave them more time. She corrected her theory by the fact that Natsu was Furious, and was standing up even know. Lucy, as well, was slowly getting up, hanging to the wall for support. But, at the moment, she couldn't think straight. Lucy said she was like a little Natsu, and she guessed Natsu just did things without thinking when fighting.

"Aw, hey little one." The guy mocked. "I feel bad. You have to hang around these guys- "

"Leave them alone!" Her voice was harder that time, colder. Lucy sent her a look, as if trying to get her to leave. She ignored it.

"But I'm leaving the slayer a present- "

"Stop it!" She yelled, her eyes blurry.

"Sorry kiddo, but you don't have any magic. I know magic when I see it- "

Suddenly, Ash could feel her body lighten. She felt stronger, lighter, faster. Everyone still conscious gasped at her, as if she started to glow. She didn't notice, since her eyes were closed. Words had appeared in her mind, and her mind's hands went to grip them.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" She yelled, and a torrent of golden fire scorched the ground, aimed straight at the guy. It wrapped around him, and only him, like a blanket. Natsu reached out, and swallow some of it. Instantly, he climbed to his feet, helping Lucy up and going to Wendy and Romeo.

The fire disappeared, and the guy fell, unconscious.

Ash felt light headed, but better then she had felt in a while. Her belly felt full, her head clear. Like she was possessed, but it's finally gone.

She jumped off the counter, and helped Mira up. She wobbled, but after gripping the counter, she moved to the other three mages.

"Is Wendy ok?" Ash asked, running over to Lucy and Natsu, who crowded her. Romeo, now that no more energy was being taken, could sit with little help. He stared at Ash with wide eyes.

"Dragon Slayer magic." Lucy whispered, looking at Ash.

"Her hair…" Romeo whispered. "Look at the tips."

Her hair tips had turned pink.

 **Kay, before you say anything like, NO THIRD PERSON or THIS IS AWFUL. Please listen. Ash will be in third person, but Lucy will be in 1** **st** **.**

 **DON'T be a ghost reader**

 **Question-**

 **Little different this time. It's your questions to me! Any questions you have, review them here. I'll upload in two weeks, so you have two weeks to review your question! And, please tell me if I'm going to fast! I want all the criticism you can give me! I'll upload again on Sept 13-16, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Just wrote chapter 12. All just Nalu fluff. I was going to add something big to the chapter, but the fluff was to much, and I thought they deserved a break, because, darn, its only chapter 12 and they've already dealt with to much.**

 **Adding question answers to the bottom!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

"I don't understand." I said. "Another dragon slayer? She's from earth, so it couldn't be that she was raised from dragons. And she can't have a lacrima."

At the moment, I was sitting at a table with several other mages around. Ash sat on my lap, where she fell asleep. Erza was next to me on one side, Natsu on my other. Gajeel and Levy sat on our side. Sting, Rouge, and Yukino (who we decided to call, since they might know something) was on the other side with Wendy.

"Celestial dragon magic." Sting murmured, sharing a glance with Yukino. "Is it like a Celestial Wizard?"

"No." Natsu shook his head, he was serious. "Her magic was locked from her, she didn't even know about it. When that energy sucker- "

"Jajen." Gajeel growled. Levy looked at him with concern. "Destroyed his puny gang when I was back in Phantom. Had it out for me ever since."

Natsu huffed, eyes stony. "He had no reason to attack the guild, but when we got there… "

"No one knew he was there." Wendy whispered. Everyone turned to the young dragon slayer. Only Natsu, Ash, and I knew what happened to her there. If she tells everyone, there'll be an uproar.

So far, besides motion sickness, sharp canines, and heighten senses, a dragon slayer is almost the same as any other mage. Of course, there are some differences, like how their magic was the only one powerful enough to defeat that machine in Edolas. But, one thing I have noticed, is how protective over others they are. Once dragon slayers are friends, they protect with their lives, like they formed a family within a family. Natsu will always stand with Fairytail, but he'll always stand with the slayers as well.

And, of course, with Wendy being the smallest one, she was the one not to be messed with. Because, if you mess with her, then you mess with all of them.

The habits of the dragons only seemed to be passed on to 1st and 3rd gen dragon slayers. Probably because they grew up with dragons. Even though Rouge and Sting aren't in Fairytail, they'll be just as mad at what happen, just like if it was their own guild. I noticed, whenever the two guilds do meet up, all 5 (Sometimes Laxus joins) slayers disappear for some time before showing up again. It makes me wonder how close they've all become.

Huh, maybe Levy's idea was valid after all…

Wendy continued. "I went over to Romeo's house earlier, and we walked to the guild together. Only Mira and some others were there. Some went on jobs, and only three were left at a point besides us. The guild was almost empty." Rouge raised an eyebrow at the thought. "We were waiting for Lucy to get there with Ash, we wanted to show her something, and she loves hanging out with us. Then, there was screaming."

"Energy sucker." Erza murmured. "He steals energy for himself?"

Wendy nodded, a single tear slipped her as she looked down. I heard growling. "No one could get close to him. Before either of us realized, the three others there were done. Mira had left to get something in the backrooms." She shook slightly. "I was useless! It hurt, not just the energy draining, but I watched it all happen, to everyone, to Romeo- And I was there, not even able to get up- "

The chair Gajeel was in fell to the floor, and he got up, his eyes blazing. "Where'd you put the bastard?!"

Erza wasn't doing much better at keeping her cool. She had stood and started pacing. Natsu was better, since he already heard the story. His arms were crossed, and he glared at the floor, fire dance lightly along his knuckles. Levy and Yukino were comforting the slayer, who was trying hard not to cry. I couldn't move, since I would wake Ash, and she would wonder how the three-new people were, and become worried. Sting was clenching the table, cracking it.

The table was made of stone.

Rouge stared down at his hands, his eyes emotionless. His shadow was moving on its own.

After a moment, they all finally sat down, everyone still seething. I squirmed, but stilled when Ash yawned and moved, before stilling again. Erza glanced at her. "So, based on your reaction, I'm guessing you never knew about a celestial dragon?"

The twin dragons shook their heads. "Skiadrum never told me of any dragon like that." Rouge said, scratching his chin. "Ice dragons, lightening dragons, water dragons, poison dragons- I always wanted to see one of those- "

"Wait till you meet Cobra." Natsu murmured.

"But never Celestial." Rouge continued. "He always said, 'you can fly to the stars, but they'll always be out of reach."

I looked to my keys. "Well, after we arrived, Jajen was waiting for us. We hid Ash to fight him, but we couldn't even land a hit. Then, she came out, and he said he would never hurt a young child. Ash got mad and- "I paused. "The fire was beautiful, a bright gold."

"When I ate it." Natsu said. "I only took a little, and it filled me up like I just had a feast."

I looked at Gajeel. His dragon had told him the most, and he remembered the most. "Do you think my spirits could help?"

Gajeel shrugged, glancing at Yukino. "Maybe, I don't know. From what you described, I doubt it actually has to do with a celestial wizard. Sounds like gold fire she called celestial. Many wizards hide their actual power by calling out something else."

I raised an eye at the way Gajeel said it, and I wondered if he knew anything. Ash yawned again, and her eyes popped open, wide awake. She squinted at the three Sabertooths. "Who are you?" She looked very content on staying in my lap.

"I'm Sting." Sting jabbed his thumb at himself. "That's Rouge and Yukino. We're from a guild called Sabertooth."

Ash's eyes widened. "You're the white dragon! Natsu told me about you and the shadow dragon! I knew I would get to meet you! Look!"

She put her hands a foot out, a foot away from each other, and concentrated. Slowly, a small golden star formed between her hands. It flickered out quickly. "Wendy! I figured it out. I forgot to tell you, but I got it! I just got to think about something really happy, or think about something that makes me angry."

Wendy laughed. "Awesome. Do you know what magic it is?"

She tilted her, as if thinking. Everyone seemed to lean in. "Dragon slayer, I think." She looked at her hands, "It feels like it, anyways." She looked at her hair. "And now my hair is turning pink. It looks like Natsu's!"

I took a closer at her brown and pink locks. "Your right." I turned to Natsu and got Ash off my lap. She ran to the guild hall. "Hey, do you have a younger sister you might not know about?"

He shrugs, "maybe, anything's possible."

Levy placed her hands on the table. "I got it!" She cried, causing the dragon slayers to wince and look at her. Sorry!" She squeaked. "But I think I figured something out.

"Aquarius confirmed that Ash was born in Earth. Maybe, her mage mother, somehow found a way to go to Earth, but couldn't get back. Ash was born there, under the Aquarius sign- she lived there, and then something brought her back. It doesn't explain the dragon slayer powers, but maybe she was just born with them. You guys were born 400 years ago, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if there was a dragon slayer between that time."

Yukino looked at a tree a few feet away. "Maybe, I think that's our best idea. But, we all just saw what she did. She _created_ a _star_. Not a good one, but still a _star_. That's Celestial." She turned to Rouge. "Maybe it's a new thing. No dragons know about it, because they were all dwelling by themselves. Or it could have happened while they were inside you guys, and they didn't know."

"I was under the impression that besides Acnologia, our dragons were the only ones left." Rouge said. Wendy and Sting nodded in agreement.

"Actually, you all were younger when the dragons left and you went to the future. Natsu and Gajeel have to best memory of back then." Yukino pointed out. "You seem to forget, Wendy is just as old as you twin dragons. If not for the seven-year thing, she would be as old as you physically."

The three looked at each other, before looking at everyone else. Yukino was true, I had completely forgotten about that.

"Wait." Wendy said. "So, I'm not the youngest! I could be older then you and not know it!" She squealed, and Sting and Rouge suddenly looked uncomfortable, as if the thought of the young slayer being older than them was too weird. "Well, now Ash is here, so I'm not the youngest."

"I was called?" Ash popped up behind Wendy, causing her to scream. Ash laughed and ran back to the guild.

I turned back to the table. "Well, she sure acts like a dragon slayer." A thought popped into my head. "Have you ever heard of a guild called Tiger's Blood?"

* * *

 **Question-**

 **No questions this time, I'll post again in a week or so. I just wanted to know, what are your theories? Any I think are cool, I'll, put in next chapter!** **DON'T be a ghost reader** **, or I won't be able to post.**

 **Oh, PS, Im going to try and add in more chapters in between the chapters I already wrote, to add more plot and detail. Please share your thoughts on this with me.**

* * *

 **Answers...**

 _ **How did Ash get her memories altered or was she really living in our/a dimension in Maine?**_

 _Ash was really born in Maine. A long story about how will show up later. Her memories haven't been changed at all... kinda. Depends on how you think of it._

 ** _Did Lucy or another smart person alter her memories and send her to another dimension? Did she find a way back, but in the past?_**

 _As cool as that would be, no. Ash is 8, even though she's a dragon slayer, and is pretty strong, she still has the mental thoughts of an 8 year old. She is smarter then most though._

 ** _Was Ash sent to a different dimension and had her memories altered for reasons we don't know of yet?_**

 _Yep, but it will be revealed soon. Before the end of the book, that I know of. They have to go on some adventures first and have some NaLu moments before we can really get started._

 ** _Or was she probably kidnapped, then the kidnapper altered her memories and after sent her to Earth?_**

 _No Kidnapping, but good guess._

 ** _Anyways, if that is true how did Ash wind up in the past?_**

 _THAT'S A QUESTION WITH A STRAIGHT ANSWER! The Earth dimension moves in time a different way then Earthland. The more time you spend in Earth, the farther back in time you go in Earthland. Say, a dog walks into Earth, and comes back out 5 years later. The dog would be in the past, not the future._

 **I actually like third person. I think it allows you to describe the feelings better. Overall I really liked the latest chapter. I'll be sure to tune in for your next update.**

 _Aww, thank you! You have no idea how much this makes me what to write more of this!_

 _ **How is it possible, an earth-born with celestial dragon slayer magic?!**_

 _Mmm, she was born in Earth, but... I think I answered your question in the chapter above, lol._

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is a long starter, but, man, I saw something on Pinterest that killed me like, Natsu!**

 _ **Natsu-Lucy, I gotta ask you something**_

 _ **Lucy- Hm, what is it?**_

 _ **Natsu- What if I slap you?**_

 _ **Lucy- I'll slap you back!**_

 _ **Natsu- If I punch?**_

 _ **Lucy- I'll punch you back!**_

 _ **Natsu- If I kick?**_

 _ **Lucy- I'll kick you too!**_

 _ **Natsu- If I love you?**_

 _ **Lucy- … (She is so red in the picture)**_

 **This just killed my lil heart. This is why I don't go on Pinterest!**

 **Oh, and I updated early! *Bows but falls* Your welcome, your welco- *Gets hit with a potato* Ow!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Ash**_

* * *

Ash didn't know how to feel about all the attention she was getting.

Not that she didn't want it. She just didn't know how to feel. In her old life, she didn't have many friends, because they thought she was weird. She didn't really care what they thought, but it did make her fidgety when all eyes were on her. Seven, she could handle.

Twenty was pushing it.

After the meeting finish, the white hair girl, Yukino, Ash found out, came up to her.

"Hey." She greeted. "I'm Yukino. A celestial mage, like Lucy."

Ash tilted her head, noticing her keys strapped to her side. Some silvers, some golds, and a pitch black. "That's a pretty key." Ash said, pointing to the black one.

Yukino giggled, "Thank you. Sadly, this is Ophiuchus' day off. She wouldn't be happy to be bothered."

"Aw." Ash pouted, but a moment later it was wiped from her face. "So, your like Lucy? That means I'm like you!"

Yukino ran the words through her head, and mentally shrugged. "That's what I came to ask you about. Is it possible for you to show me and my friends you dragon fire?"

Ash instantly agreed, grabbing Yukino's hand and guiding her to the backyard of the guild. As they passed, some wizards followed, eager to see the young slayer's power. The other dragon slayers, Laxus included, followed behind. Erza, who was talking to Lucy and Levy, turned her attention to the crowd leaving the guildhall. "Lucy, Ash might get nervous, showing it to all these people."

Lucy nodded, understanding, and ran out of the hall, Levy and Erza following at slower pace.

Ash lead Yukino (and everyone else) to a clearing. She stood in the middle, Yukino next to her. She just seemed to realize how many mages had followed her. Romeo, Levy, Erza, Lucy, and the other slayers, she didn't mind. But she didn't think half of Fairytail would be watching.

Suddenly, Lucy was next to her, putting her hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want all these people here, I can make them leave. It's ok." Lucy said quietly. Ash nodded, but steeled her will and looked around until she saw Natsu. He gave a big, toothy smile, and instantly, she felt confident again.

A large, beautiful, geyser of golden fire billowed from Ash, firing straight into the sky like fireworks. Ah'd silence fell over everyone, and Ash felt like she did something wrong.

Until two cats, one in a pink frog costume, walked up from behind Sting and Rouge. Now, Ash didn't care if she did something wrong, she was too busy dying over the cuteness of the two exceeds.

"That was awesome!" One of them said.

"Fro thinks so too!" The one she guessed was Fro said. Fro turned to Rouge with a smile.

"Who are you?" She directed her question to the two cats.

"Im Lector. That's Frosch." The cat said. "So, it is true. A new dragon slayer."

"Uh, I guess." Ash tilted her head, and looked at Lucy. She got the clue and turned to the still amazed mages. "Alright, nothing more to see here." She started shooing people away.

Once most of the mages had wandered away, Erza turned to Ash. "What else have you discovered you can do?"

"Um, well, there's this really cool looking star I can make every now and then. I think it's supposed to do something, but I can't tell what yet."

Erza nodded and turned to Natsu and Lucy. "Think you can get away for a bit to train her? It would be best if no one knew about her."

Natsu put his fists together. "Hell yeah!" He yelled, before Lucy hit him in the back of the head and muttered language. She turned and nodded to Erza. "We'll do it. Maybe someone else should come too-"

"I'll do it." Both Wendy and Yukino said. Ash wondered why Yukino would want to come, and apparently everyone else wondered to.

Sting looked at her, and it reminded her of what Happy use to say. 'You loooove her!' But she didn't say it out loud. "What?"

Yukino smiled warmly at him (you loooove him!). "There's no way this isn't connected to the celestial world, and, as a celestial wizard, it's my duty to help find out."

"And, it someone gets hurt while training, I can heal them." Wendy added, crossing her arms in a way that said, 'I'm not taking no for an answer.' Ash giggled and ran over to hug her. "Thanks!"

"You sure?" Sting asked Yukino, who nodded and smiled again.

"Don't worry." Natsu winked at him. "You'll have her back in a couple weeks!" Sting turned, and Ash saw his cheeks pinken. Yukino saw it too, and she turned to other way, her cheeks red as well. Rouge snickered at the two.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said to Sting, before turning to Rouge. "Fro wants to go to Kagura's for ice cream!"

Sting snickered and nudged Rouge, who had turned pink as well. Ash heard the word 'payback.' Rouge shoved him into Gray, who just got back from his job that minute.

"What was that for?!" Gray yelled. Rouge pointed to Sting, and Sting pointed to Natsu. Gray growled and jumped the dragon slayer. That started a five-minute brawl between to two of them before Erza stopped it.

"Gray! Now is not the time for this! Have you not even noticed who's here!?" Erza shouted, smacking him upside the head. Gray looked over at the twin dragons and Yukino.

"I feel like I missed something really important." He said, scratching his head. Lucy sighed and face palmed. "Did you figure out your magic Ash?"

Ash nodded and beamed up at him. "Yep! It's just like Natsu's!"

Gray looked surprised. He blinked, then looked at Lucy with a 'I told you so look' "You're a dragon slayer?" Nod. "You have fire?" Nod. "Can you demonstrate on Natsu?" Very many nods.

"Wait a second- "Natsu was surrounded in flames.

* * *

 **I just had a thought. Some people don't like certain Fairytail arcs. I didn't realize it until now. I'm the kind of person to enjoy a show, and unless the plot hole it too big, I don't worry about it. It helps me better enjoy movies and shows. My favorite Arc is the Edolas Arc, or maybe the Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc, and I just got that a lot of people hate the Edolas Arc. I loved it, it focused more on the exceeds, and, even though Gajeel isn't a favorite, him as well. I always wondered where they came from. It showed us that, thank god, FINALLY, SOMEONE THOUGHT, DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC SUPER OP, LETS USE IT! Cause that's the first thing I'd do if I was a villain. Every arc had plot holes, but if you focus on them, you don't enjoy the show. People don't like Yukino during the GMG. I honestly don't like how Natsu could beat both Sting and Rouge, but I got over it. No show is perfect. I don't hate characters, before they had no choice, the writers made them that way.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **DON'T be a ghost reader**

 **Question-**

 **What's author's favorite ship? (No, Nalu is a close second) Look in the summery if you can't guess)**


	8. Chapter 7

(I'm **going to pretend like in cartoons/animes, wearing the same pair of clothes for weeks at a time are normal.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

Sting stilled didn't really want Yukino to go, but after a while, he finally agreed that it would be best for her to go. Gray thought it would be good for Ash to get new clothes, since she only had one pair. She would only need one of two more outfits, so I decided to go into town and by some clothes while Ash was taken to Natsu's, to keep her away from prying eyes.

"This would look adorable on her!" Levy said, holding up a blue and gold dress-shirt, with disconnected arm bands that I had on one of my outfits, and brown leggings. "It's like a mini version of your outfit Lu!"

"I think this would fit her better. "Erza said, holding up a grey off the shoulders sweater with a sword and shield logo on it. She also had black leggings with puppies and cake to match with it. "It show's grace, and a love of cake."

Don't ask me why Erza and Levy wanted to come clothes shopping with me, I don't know why either. Erza doesn't even need to go shopping for clothes.

I looked at the outfit I had picked out, since we all had one each for her. A simple outfit, one like the one she's wearing, but it is kind of like Wendy', since Ash looks up to her so much. A plain white shirt under a blue and black jacket. It had a blue and black matching skirt, with thigh length tights. All of these would go with her boots.

"I think she'll love them all." I said, going to the cashier and paying. There wasn't really anything we could do with Ash's hair, it was barely longer than mine, and seemed to be changing by itself, and, on Cancer's advice, we left it alone. She sometimes did two small side ponytails on each side of her head.

We paid, then made our way back to my house. After dropping off the clothes, the girls helped me pack before heading to the guild hall, where a small farewell for Sting and Rouge was happening. They stayed a little bit longer then thought since Master wanted to talk to Sting about some dark guild (not Tiger's Blood, apparently, it's one slightly bigger dark guild next to Tiger's blood. Of course, it hates every other guild with a passion and is dangerous) threatening the smaller light guilds. I don't know much about that, but I could probably get the scoop from Erza if need be.

After packing, I walked to Natsu's, well, more like run so I would get there under ten minutes. His house wasn't as dirty as it was first time I was there, like they made some kind of effort to keep it clean, but it was still dirty.

Ash was sitting on a slow moving magic fan hooked up to the ceiling (that was new) It moved slowly around, Ash was on it, somewhat sick but still enjoying herself. Happy was sleeping by a window.

"Hiya Luce!" Natsu greeted from behind. I screamed and turned throwing my fist in instinct. Natsu was somewhat ready for it, so he was able to push my hand out of it's path, which would've been his nose. "Dang Luce, why do you want to hurt me all of a sudden?"

I smiled weakly. "Sorry, you scared me. Anyway, you all packed?"

"Yep! I checked on Wendy, she and Carla are waiting on us." He slammed his fist together. "I'm ready to train!"

"Me too!" Ash yelled, jumping on Natsu's back. She had gotten off the fan, and the small trace of sickness was gone. "I'm gonna be so strong, I'll beat you in a fight!"

"No way!"

Ash scrambled onto Natsu's shoulders, ruffling his hair in the process. He gave a little jump and sped off, grabbing the sleeping Happy and running out of the door, Ash squealing in delight after him. Happy was still asleep though.

I sighed and chased after him, putting on a burst of speed to catch up. He wasn't going as fast as usual, for Ash's sake. I caught up quickly and took Happy from Natsu, who was weaving through the trees.

We ran into (Natsu literally) Sting and Rouge as they left town. Ash was sad to see them leave, but was happy Yukino was staying for a bit.

"So, you guys really are going to check out Tiger's blood? There's not much left after what I did to em!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, old master mention them before he kicked the bucket. Time to see what he was talking about." Sting said, flinch slightly. I knew the backstory, but said nothing.

"Can I come see Sabertooth at some point?" Ash pleaded, using doe eyes. Her elbows rested on Natsu' head, and her head rested in her hands. "Please?"

"Of course. Everyone would love to meet you." Rouge said, smiling. The twin dragons and Natsu exchanged a look I couldn't understand, before Rouge engulfed both twin slayers in shadows and they were gone.

"Weird bunch, you slayers are." I giggled slightly. Natsu gave me a toothy grin, while Ash tilted her head in confusion. "We are weird?"

"Well, they just disappeared into shadows." I pointed out.

"Magic!" She said, spreading out her hands. I can forget that this girl wasn't from this world. She was so open minded to this stuff, but she was 8.

"I don't know if she can be talking, Ash. Luige is a celestial mage, that's pretty weird." Natsu said seriously, nodded his head before running off again down the streets to my place, before I could comment on the name Luige.

* * *

 **I always wondered why Lucy was the only one who changed her daily outfit so much. They all had outfit change, but besides her, Erza, and sometimes Wendy, they looked the same most time. No, Gray's shirtlessness is not an outfit.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **DON'T be a ghost reader**

 **Question-**

 **What Zodiac sign (besides Aquarius) will be the most helpful in training Ash?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! Officially, after now, the questions at the bottom don't have to be answered! I'll update once ever one to two weeks. But, if you want your name in the fic, still answer. I'm glad to answer any questions you guys have! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

I scooted backwards, forcing myself to not grab my whip. This was a no magic duel, I reminded myself. Training, really.

Virgo moved forward once more to attack. I blocked and kicked out, catching her foot. Her hand hit the ground, and she twisted, landing feet first.

"Nice move Virgo." Loke said on the sidelines. This was my usual workout. Fight an opponent while having two spirits out. Just in case, at some point, my energy is low. I'll still be able to do it. My other opponent was Libra, who was next to Loke. I could see Yukino jump gracefully over one of Pisces. In around five more minutes, when Natsu, Wendy, and Ash would come back for a drink, we'll take a break, then switch partners. I'll go against Libra while Yukino goes against Loke. Virgo and Pisces will be on the sidelines.

It didn't seem like Ash really cared about not being home. It confused me, why didn't she miss her parents? Or her foster parents?

"Thank you, brother." She deadpans. Suddenly, Loke disappears into a hole. For the first time in forever, Virgo cracked a smile.

"What's got you so happy?" I huffed, going under a kick and swinging for a punch. She pushed me back, her chains swishing at my face.

"Princess is finally punishing me." She said.

"What? Virgo, this isn't- "From his hole, I saw Loke shake his head. I sighed, and yelped when Virgo clipped my leg. I fell to the ground with a groan.

I rolled, missing a low kick before I got up. I could hear the others coming from the trees.

It's okay to show off sometimes, right?

Virgo moved closer, and swung with dead accuracy. I moved, letting the punch sail pass me, before I grabbed her wrist. Bending it, I twisted and threw her over my back. She landed in a thump, and for a second, I thought her eyes were hearts.

"Thank you for the punishment, princess." She quickly got up and bowed, before _skipping_ over to Loke. "Thank you, brother, for having her pick me."

I wasn't going to pick her, actually. Either Capricorn, for harder practice, or Aires, so we could both get better at the same time. Sometimes I even go for Sagittarius, for range practice, maybe Gemini, so I practice on myself. Loke suggested to pick her, since I hadn't for a while.

"Nice one Luce." Natsu complimented from behind. He had a bottle of water he got from his tent.

"Thanks Natsu." I took a drink he offered and gulped some down. "How was her training today?"

Each day, for the past two weeks, we would pass off on training her. Dragon Slayers one day, celestial wizards another. It was really good that we brought two of each, since she was a handful.

Speaking of the devil, Ash has skipped over to Loke and Virgo. Loke was a tremendous help, but I had a feeling he was hiding something.

"Good, her fire's getting stronger day after day." Natsu said. "We still haven't seen any other powers she has. And I have a feeling the spirits are hiding something."

"Me too." I agreed. "But with their help, her 'Celestial Star Power' is getting stronger. You can't even get near it without burning yourself. It's like a small star."

"I wonder what it would taste like…" Natsu wondered. "Hey Ash! Can I eat your star?!"

I slapped the back of his head, but turned and followed him. Now, half of Ash's hair was pink, like the more she used her power, the more she changed. Ash looked up at him, her brown eyes wide. "Really? You think you can eat it?" She said in ah.

"Sure, why not?" She got in her stance, and placed her hands together. Spreading them apart, as they moved farther away, the small ball of gold in the middle got larger. It got larger, the size of a ball, and so bright, it hurt to look at.

"Nice." Loke commented, his eyes hiding behind sunglasses. Ash beamed, and looked at Natsu. He started to eat the star, but started to cough.

Ash stopped the star immediately. "Sorry Natsu! Are you ok!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wiped his mouth. "Didn't taste good. I guess it was still fire, but not the one like her actual roar. This taste more like Loke's eclipse form fire."

"My what?"

"Don't worry about it." I patted his shoulder. He grinned cheekily at me, and I swatted his chest. He put his hand there in mock hurt.

Yukino walked forward, ending up at my side. Loke gave her a charming smile, but she didn't even seem to notice. She was drinking some water. She held it out to Libra, but Libra just shook her head. Spirits don't need food and drink, but it does help if their tired.

"Ready to get back to work?" I asked Yukino, who nodded. I glanced at Libra, who nodded as well, her eyes glancing all over my body, analyzing it. I had no doubt she knew exactly were my pressure points were, just because she already used three of them on me, the first time we dueled a few days ago. It was like her gravity magic, but without the magic, you'd just drop.

Loke snatched Yukino's hand. "You'll love dueling with a man like me." He pushed his glasses up. "And then, maybe afterwards- "

"Save it for Aires, brother." Virgo said on the sidelines, next to Wendy, Natsu, and Ash. Pisces was to the side by the woods, dozing.

I held in a giggle, but started laughing when I saw she finally got a small (very small) blush out of him. He hid it well, and just turned to walk to their duel area.

"Lulu! Can we watch?" Ash asked, draining her water.

"Why not? Maybe you can duel with Wendy later, no magic." I shrugged.

"Yeah!"

The match started, and I bowed. Quickly, Libra was on me, and I had to move fast to not be hit. With Libra, you can't let her even touch you, or your balance is done for.

I fell back, jumping up and back. My hand hit the ground at the same time my foot hit Libra, then my other foot as my other hand landed. I black flipped and landed in a crouch.

On my left, the king of the zodiacs was on the defensive. Yukino was a blur of fist and legs. Loke was dodging pretty easily, but he did look alarmed.

I moved and got a hit on Libra's side, below the ribs. She gracefully moved back, avoiding any more injury. I panted, the gate holding starting to get to me.

"You got this Luce!" Natsu yelled, and I smiled. I could see his face, cheering me on. I went to attack, landing a kick against the same spot. Libra got a punch as well, in the chest, which blew the air from my lungs. I pushed her back to regain my breath, but she didn't give me any time. For a few moments, we were attacking and dodging in harmony, but from the lack of air my lungs were receiving, she finally swept my legs.

I fell with a thump, and kicked my legs out too. Libra fell next to me, and I got up as quickly as possible, placing my elbow under her chin.

I won't ever let myself be used against my friends again.

* * *

 **DON'T be a ghost reader**

 **Question-**

 **No question! The next two chapters (not including this) will go up one day after another, as a treat! (Also because they're all battle scenes so yeah) Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 9-10!

**Focusing on Celestial Mages today! Celestial Drive is my idea, so no stealing pls.**

 **Sorry about not uploading! My computer broke, I just fixed it! I put two chapters together into one! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chap 9**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

It was a little later in the day. We were still dueling, since our spirits wanted us to be as strong as possible. Ash, Natsu, and Wendy dueled whenever we became tired, and we took a few hours break to let the spirits go back to their world and let us recharge our energy. But, surprisingly, they asked to come back, to help us get stronger.

I love them.

I was dueling with Libra again when a wave of cold washed over me, and I stood up, looking around. Libra seemed to feel it too, as she went to her master. Yukino and Loke had stopped fighting, and Ash looked completely still.

"All these _keys_ \- "A cold, high pitched voice said. I twitched and turned to the sound. A man, wearing all black with black and red hair, stood in the shadows. "The Paired Fish, the Maiden, the Heavenly Scale, and, oh, the King of the Zodiacs. All mine…"

"What are you talking about, yours?" Natsu yelled. "Who are you?!"

"You haven't heard? Oh, well, I have been staying low for the past few hundred years. But I've heard about you, Salamander." He waved his hand. "But my business isn't with you. Unless you have some spirits under your belt."

"I'm sorry." Loke said. "But I'd rather not be contracted to someone else at the moment, I like my master."

"Agreed." Virgo said. Pieces blurped and Libra just nodded.

"I have been searching for the golden keys, watching and waiting for their existence to come out. It is great to know that I found the two celestial mages that have them all. My journey is finally complete."

"If you'd like to talk to them, then be my guess." Yukino said. "But we're not handing over our spirits. That's the end of that."

"Then, I'm sorry with what's about to come." He said, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, my belt became warm, and I yelped, causing attention to be drawn to me.

Loke's key was moving, pointing to the man's direction.

It jerked, and came free of its hook. I caught it as it tried to sail to the new guy. Loke and Virgo ran over. Virgo touched the hot key, but pulled back, her hand glimmering. "If I hold it, I will go back to the celestial world.

"Loke, what's your key doing!?" I yelled. Loke looked alarmed, and when he touched his key, he disappeared for a full five seconds before coming back. "I don't know!"

"Stop this!" Natsu yelled, hitting the guy with a flaming fist, but the guy just took it straight on. He fell back, but got up and came back to his position like nothing was wrong. "I want the leader first. Then, I'll go down the line. Probably Aires, then Capricorn and Aquarius. Libra and Taurus. You know, right?" He said.

"They aren't contracted to you. They won't do anything for you!" Yukino shouted as I grunted. If I knew one thing, it's that I wasn't letting go of my keys, of my friends. "What magic is this?!"

"Magic older than even the first dragon slayers." The guy laughed. "Celestial Drive. Only learnable by Celestial Mages. Back in the day, taking other mages keys were common. Celestial Drive was a thing used every day, no one thought twice about it. Most mages stayed out of it, to keep their spirits 'safe'. But then, a mage appeared out of the blue, with one little key no one had ever seen before." Loke's eyes widened, and I was pushed a bit more forward. Yukino was now at my side, trying to stop the key. No spirits wanted to get close to him. Natsu, Wendy, and Ash kept on hitting him, but he seemed immune to pain. Carla and Happy were scratching at the guy, hitting his face.

"That was the first golden key. Leo the lion." The guy laughed, and everyone turned to Loke for a moment. The spirits seemed unfazed. "You easily beat all the silver keys. Soon, two more were found, owned by the mage's friend. Scorpio and Aquarius. Everyone started to realize all the golden keys were zodiacs. That little mage's group had all the golden keys at a point. Each owning two. The mages were so strong, they could even stop Celestial Drive.

"Then I came along."

He could not be that old, could he? "Not possible!" I shouted. He couldn't be like Zeref.

"I was asleep for a while, but that doesn't matter. I overpowered them, took all the keys. I felt the power for only a brief second, before I was struck down and put into sleep. Sagittarius was the only key out at that moment, I think he's the only one that remembers, it was so short. "He looked sad. "I awoke months ago, just in time to see the games. I'm impressed. A black key. Those can't be Celestial Drived." He looked at Yukino.

Natsu punched him back far, and suddenly, Loke's key stopped moving. I breathed a sigh of relief, and placed it on my belt. "You're not getting anything!" Natsu yelled.

"There's not much you can do about it. I guess we'll just do this the hard way. Open, Infernal gate! Lussuria!"

* * *

 **Fun fact, I looked it up. Apparently, there are these Infernal keys, and one is Lussuria, which is the one for bloodlust. It's an actual thing, but since I couldn't find anything on it, I'm just going to Ooc it a bit.**

 **DON'T be a ghost reader**

* * *

 **2/3 Posted! This is chapter number 10!**

* * *

 **Chap 10**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

"Gate of WHAT?!" Loke yelled as a flash of red engulfed the clearing. I couldn't see anyone, but I kept a hand on my whip and one on my keys. This guy is crazy if he thinks he can take our spirits, Celestial Drive or not!

I'm guessing Lussuria and Infernal Gate isn't good.

The light faded away to show, something in front of the guy. It looked feminine, but she didn't have a face or features, just the outline of a body. She looked like the celestial eclipse spirit king, but while he was purple, this one was black. She did have hair, hair that stood on end, defying gravity while it's blood red locks swung around. I felt something lower onto my shoulders, something dark. My vision tinted red, and I felt the need to, to-

"Do not let Lussuria control you." Virgo said calmly. "She is making you feel bloodlust. If it would help you, princess, I could show you the dance to take your mind from it?"

Before I could say no, she started her strange dance. Wendy and Ash, who looked more confused than dangerous, busted into giggles. My concentration on the spirit was broken, and I bit my lip to stop from giggling.

"Strange mages, you are." The man mused. "Lussuria, go."

The spirit moved too quick to see. It seemed to teleport in front of Natsu, hitting him in the gut and pushing him into a tree.

He fell, getting back up with barely a bruise. He was happy. "I'm all fired up now!"

"I'll take the spirit!" Yukino said. "Stop the guy! Close, gate of the fish and heavenly scales! Open, gate of the snake charmer!"

The sky darkened, and Ophiuchus appeared in a blaze of light. She seemed to visibly flinch at seeing Lussuria, and hissed. Lussuria hissed as well, and the two zoomed towards each other. In midflight, Lussuria seemed to change, her body turning more snakelike and bigger. By the time she crashed into Ophiuchus, she was just as big.

Natsu ran at the dark mage, fist aflame. The mage blocked a few hits, jumping up into the air.

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

"Celestial Dragon Roar!"

A combination of wind and celestial magic slammed into the mage, knocking him down. For the first time, I saw a jagged hole in the side of his cheek, but it healed into a shallow cut.

"I've never fought against dragon slayers before! They were after my time." He chuckled, and I lashed out with my whip, wrapping it around him, bringing it up and flicking down, causing him to slam hard into the ground. My vision was still red, but it was less now, as if fighting was making it better. Bloodlust.

Loke and Natsu attacked at once, pushing him back. A hole appeared behind him, and Virgo jumped out just as the mage fell in.

"Not a very strong mage, are you?" Natsu said. "Got an Infernal Key and a whatcha macall it spirit, and you think your all that!"

"Infernal Spirit." Loke said. "Spirits who rebelled against the spirit king. They were casted away, far into the stars, their constellations erased. Most spirits now a day don't even believe they exist."

"Everyone forgot bout you Luss." The mage said, laughing as he jumped out. I growled, lashing out with my whip, but he moved out of the way just in time. Lussuria hissed and slammed against Ophiuchus, knocking her off balance. Lussuria bit into her side, but recoiled, not able to get a place between her hard scales. Yukino, using a long, sturdy, tree branch as a staff, jumped gracefully up the spirit, finding a weak spot in Lussuria's armor and digging the branch in. The spirit cried and flung Yukino off.

"Virgo, Leo! Can you help Yukino?" I asked. They nodded and ran to the two snakes.

"Bye bye." The mage said and smiled. "Now, let's see what else Celestial Mages have lost over the ages."

He moved forward, his hands a light glow. I ducked under a blow, and I could feel the heat from his hands. He hit my arm with his knee, but I managed to kick him back a foot.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu yelled, hitting the guy full force. The mage dug his feet into the ground, bringing up dirt with him. He spits, but looked otherwise fine.

I huffed and dropped to a knee, taking a breath. Dueling earlier while holding up two gates, with this on top of it. I felt Loke start to use his own energy a few minutes ago, but still, my energy was at least half depleted.

It won't stop me, no one will touch my spirits, my _friends!_

Virgo and Loke seemed to glow. They did say love from their master made them stronger. I believe it. They attacked at the same time, aiming for the head. Lussuria seemed fine still, not a dent. I opened Taurus' gate, and he moo'd and ran for the spirit. At the same time, Lussuria whipped her tail hitting Virgo and Loke at the same time. She whipped it again, and stabbed Loke in the chest. He grunted, eyes big, before disappearing, back to the celestial world. _I hope he's okay._

Suddenly, the mage was back on me, landing a kick on my stomach. "You've lost to much energy, love." The mage snickered. I staggered, stopping a punch, and falling back. It was all I could do. I brought out my whip, but the guy ran pass me, barreling into Natsu. His eyes gleamed with victory.

 _No._

"Look what I got?" He sang, waving around one of my keys. I yelled in anger, but I couldn't tell which key it was. Taurus and Virgo seemed to sense my anger, and they turned to the man, surprised to see him with one of my keys.

Natsu and Ash ran forward, but he raised the key and yelled. "Open, gate of the Archer!"

"Hello, my lady- you're not my lady." He frowned, lowering his bow. Natsu sidestepped the spirit and ran at the mage. Ash, who hadn't seen Sagittarius before, stopped to gasp in wonder.

"Sagittarius, destroy these pesky cats." The mage scowled, dodging under Carla. Sagittarius frowned.

"I'm not contracted to you. Why would I listen?" He seemed to generally wonder. Virgo popped up by my side, helping me up. She started to use a little bit of her own power, and I felt better instantly.

"Wow, spirits are a lot more loyal now a day." The mage said. "Doesn't matter. I hold your key- "His hands glowed. "Now, you will DO AS I SAY!"

Sagittarius screamed in pain, light flashing over his body. Against his will, he nocked two arrows and fired at the exceeds. Luckily, Ash pushed him at the last second, making him miss. Natsu was still trying to get the key back from the mage, who was running away from him.

"I remember you!" Sagittarius scowled. "How are you still alive?"

"As I said, I was sleeping for a long time. Did you miss me- oph!" The mage got a kick to the jaw, letting go of the key, which Natsu threw back to me.

"Anyone who knows you would never miss you." Sagittarius said. "Sorry, my lady." He went back to the spirit world. Natsu seemed to be taking care of the mage, I turned to Lussuria.

"Star Dress! Aquarius!" I yelled, taking on her dress. A large geyser of water sprung from my outstretched hands, hitting the spirit full on. Lussuria hissed, bulking at the touch of water.

 _It doesn't like water!_

"Close, gate of the maiden! Close, gate of the bull! Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

A clock sound seems to ding, and I felt some energy stopped being sapped away. I just hope Aquarius doesn't realize I summoned her from a puddle.

She looked at Lussuria, and her face became darker than I've ever seen. "YOU!" She yelled, and each battle came to a stop. The mage furrowed his eyebrows, his face starting to gain scratches.

"YOU TRIED TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed, and a blast of water left her pitcher, hurtling into the snake. It pushed her back, and she hissed as if it stung, but didn't do much else. It let Ophiuchus take a breath for a second. I placed my hand on my forehead, but said nothing. Aquarius is Aquarius, she's stubborn in her ways.

"Support magic!" Wendy yelled, her hands glowing. Suddenly, I felt stronger. Ash's and Natsu's bodies glowed.

"Awesome!" Ash squealed, before releasing her dragon roar, which Natsu followed with a brilliant flame.

"That seems to be the only thing you know kid." The mage predicted. "Not to strong yet, are you? Well, you are, like, 5."

If there's one thing I've learned, never make a kid feel younger than they are.

Ash screamed and attacked.

* * *

 **Lussuria backstory I made up!**

 **Don't ask why, but I like to think Lussuria in the Celestial World looks like the human form I describe, but with facial features and is really pretty, but she's a player. Before she was casted out, she was seducing all the male (and some female) spirits and turning them to her side. It was actually Aquarius who told the Celestial King about her plans, because she was jealous. Lussuria had left the 12 zodiacs alone mostly (because even Taurus doesn't like her body so much that he would change sides) but decided to go for Scropio. Now Aquarius and Lussuria are rivals, Aquarius for jealousy, Lussuria because she was kick out of the good part of the celestial world. I might make a one-shot about that at some point.**

* * *

 **DON'T be a ghost reader**

 **Question-**

 **3/3 with a cliffy, sorry not sorry, didn't realize I did that.**

 **Welp, Im now going to not upload for a month… bye!**

 **Jk**

 **Jk about the Jk**

 **Jk?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

 _ **Ash**_

* * *

Ash balled her fist, and screamed, moving to the guy quickly. The training had helped. She moved with some grace, her kicks in sync with her hits. Far away from what Natsu or Erza could do, but getting there.

"Celestial Dragon's Talon!" She yelled. She had used the move once before, so she was still new with it. She used her foot to kick, instead of Natsu who hits with his talon. The mage let the one kick through, one he seemed to not realize could happen. Doesn't he know when kids kick they usually aim for the family jewels?

The mage squeaked and dropped to his knees. Instantly, Lussuria slithered over, wrapping around her mage. It seemed like it was the first time he was in any real danger.

Wendy lowered her hands, her support magic still up. She took a step forward, assessing the snake. She turned to Ash.

Ash didn't back up. She stood a foot from the snake, _sniffing it?_

Ash is a one of a kind.

And she knows it.

Sniffing random stuff isn't that random to her. Now that she knows other dragon slayers do it, it's not as weird to her.

But still, the spirit smelt so _weird…_

 _And good…_

Ash opened her mouth, and started sucking in the spirit's energy.

Scratch that, it tasted awful!

The spirit didn't even seem to realize she was doing it, but she couldn't stop. It tasted awful, but she suddenly felt so hungry… A hunger she knew normal food wouldn't satisfy.

"Sh-She's eating my spirit!" The mage yelled angrily, and Lussuria swung around. She changed back to her other human form, and jumped at Ash, but she seemed slower, sluggish. Ash guessed it was because she was eating her energy. She didn't get close before Natsu was in front of her. The mage was thrown back by a sky dragon roar.

"A celestial dragon eats a spirit's energy?" Lucy murmured to Yukino, who had her head bent in thought.

"It didn't seem to hurt the spirit. It's more like she was eating the gate that kept Lussuria here. A gate is the star, so maybe she can eat stars, and celestial spirits are just a branch of it?"

Lucy was silent, before looking up at the weak spirit. "Let's finish this later. Aquarius?"

Aquarius muttered something not even a dragon slayer's ear could hear, and turned to Lussuria. Her anger seemed to rekindle. "This is what you get, you slimy dirt bag- "Ash didn't know what the next words she said meant. "You'll know better to STAY AWAY NEXT TIME!" She roared, bring her entire pitcher down on the spirit, who collapsed and disappeared in a ray of black and red.

"Lussuria." The mage squeaked, still damaged from a kick to the family jewels. Natsu, angry that he didn't get a good fight, ran to him, adding in more punches and kicks then necessary.

"But." He gasped on the ground. "I had all the keys in my grasp before. I felt the power running through me. It showed me Lussuria's key- how did it fail me…?"

Natsu grabbed his collar. "What are you talking about?"

"If someone has all 12 gold keys, they are granted an infernal key to watch over, to keep under control." He coughed, "It seems, if it's ever opened, the mage dies… Well, I've been alive for a while. Too bad I didn't get that power for any longer. You're lucky really, if I didn't die now, I would be back. While asleep, it seemed that everyone looted my crystal and silver keys off of me. Eh, I didn't care for them. Go big or broke, huh?"

He was gone.

"Hey! You don't get to die on me!" Natsu yelled as Lucy shielded Ash from the sight. Carla and Yukino did the same for Wendy.

"Natsu, can you get him away from here?" Lucy said softly. Natsu turned at the tone of her voice, but didn't say anything about it. "I gues- sure Luce."

As Natsu carried the body away, the black key fell from his hand.

It disappeared before it touched the ground.

Ash looked at Lucy. "The stars are laughing."

Aquarius smiled at her, a somewhat sinister smile. "Yes, they are. Lucy, close my gate. I have a spirit to find. Paybacks coming you bitc- "Lucy closed her gate.

* * *

 **Fun, right?**

 **Ill update another one today since this was short...**

* * *

 **Question-**

 **If Ash had an exceed, what color would it be?**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Nope, not Nalu fluff chapter. I added another one, so just wait another chap)**

* * *

 **Chap 12**

 _ **Ash**_

* * *

The next week of training was normal for Ash. She was sure she was almost ready to do whatever it was that happened with her Celestial Star. No one had any big wounds, thanks to Wendy, and the only one in bandages was Natsu, who had decided to do something completely stupid during training, and Wendy couldn't heal it.

Close to the last day, when she was training with Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla, they couldn't find Natsu. Finally, they check his tent, to find him in a deep sleep. Not wanting to disturb him, they took an off day and went on a walk.

"I don't think this is the best idea, child." Carla exclaimed.

"What could happen, Carla?" Happy asked, flying closer to her. "We're here to keep them safe, remember?"

"I know that Tom Cat." Carla said. "I just think we should stay with an adult."

"Carla, I'm actually over 19 at the moment, not physically. But mentally. We're fine." Wendy said.

"Yep!" Ash skipped along. "And I know you guys smell it too! That's where we're going!"

True, all of them could smell the weird smell of fur and egg coming from up ahead. Ash thought they were going that way for the reason to find out the stench.

Suddenly, the smell just stopped. Ash and Wendy frowned, looking around, but the smell had vanished into thin air. Wendy looked worried, but Ash didn't notice it.

"Aw." She pouted, turning on her heel. "Welp, lets go back before Lulu and Yukino notice we're gone."

"We'll fly you back." Carla said suddenly. Happy looked at her, and they seemed to have a silent conversation. "Better get you back as fast as possible."

Without letting Happy speak, she flew to Wendy, grabbed her back, and they lifted into the sky. Happy grumbled, but flew to Ash and picked her up. "Weeeee!"

"Quite child, or they'll hear us come back." Carla said. The two exceeds stayed close to the tree line, and Ash caught a stray branch on top of a tree as they flew by.

"Look Wendy!" Ash whispered, holding up the stick. Wendy smiled in congratulations, and turned her head back to where the camp was coming into view. Ash could see Lucy and Yukino, sparring against each other, but she didn't see any spirits.

Happy and Carla dropped them off at the tents, and Ash had to contain a squeal, she loved flying.

"Oh hey guys, sorry. I slept in." Natsu yawned big, slumping out of his tent. In the distance, Ash heard the grunts of Yukino and Lucy as they fought. Natsu heard as well, and perked up.

"LUCYYYY! I challenge you!" He jumped up, running to their clearing, everyone following. Lucy turned to the sound, and screamed at the sight of Natsu barreling into her. She moved at the last second, and Natsu ran into a tree.

"Wait your turn! I'm still sparring against Yukino." She panted. Natsu pouted and Yukino giggled.

"It's fine. I can go against Libra. It be better anyway. You and Natsu can spar, Wendy and Ash can spar, and I'll go with Libra."

"You sure?"

"Go get him." Yukino smirked, pulling out her key.

"Does that mean we can spar?" Ash asked excitedly. Wendy nodded, and she punched the air in happiness.

As Lucy helped Natsu up, Ash and Wendy got ready. "Remember, no magic!" Lucy called.

"Fun!" Ash yelled back, running at Wendy. Ash wasn't a go in blindly girl, well, not as much as Natsu. Lucy taught her about analyzing her opponent. She knew Wendy was bigger, and more agile. She couldn't heal herself, so Ash wasn't going to try anything that could hurt too much. From watching Libra, she knew a pressure point on her back, and that would end it. That was her idea, but she would have to expose her back before Wendy got her down. That was the half put together plan she had, now she would Natsu it.

Wendy easily blocked, grabbing Ash's shoulder and pushing away, causing Ash to fall. She rolled, gaining momentum to get back up at the end. Her shoulder hurt, but it was fine. She went in again, and analyzed her stance, feet apart, legs bent, arms fist in front of her. There wasn't much she could do with her knowledge, so she just went in again.

She could see Natsu and Lucy, fighting with such grace it looked like they were dancing, not fighting. Lucy would hit, Natsu would duck under and hit up. Lucy would glide away, kicking, and Natsu would block, hitting back. Ash blinked and shook her head, she couldn't get distracted.

Wendy went on the offensive, and Ash ducked, sliding behind her. She blindly kicked up, reaching for the pressure point. She struck off, but Wendy did become off-balance.

It ended in a tie, ten minutes later. Night was starting to set, and Ash went to bed early, eating only a little.

She dreamed of a golden cat that she named Alana.

* * *

 **Sorry, I feel like that was shorter then normal. Lot on my plate- I also have all the other stories too…**

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 **Question-**

 **From me to you, give me your best guess. This isn't a question, I'll upload again in a week, just, please, someone tell me why NaLu isn't cannon yet? (RE- Next chap going to be fluffy Nalu)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I remember talking about this chapter in chapter 5… hmm… maybe I should just take out all of it and have Lucy or Natsu get extremely hurt or dead instead…**

 **Nah, I couldn't take it!**

 _ **IMPORTANT THING AT BOTTOM!**_

* * *

 **Chap 13**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said, catching me before I went to my tent. He seemed ready for bed, wearing his pants, but no shirt or jacket. My cheeks went slightly pink, but I shook my head and turned my attention to him. I was just about to get ready for bed, after making sure Ash and Wendy were asleep. "Can I show you something?"

"Yeah, sure Natsu." I smiled, and he grabbed my hand and hauled me away, so fast I couldn't even keep my feet on the ground. I yelped and held on to his arm.

A minute or two later, he slowed down, and I gasped at the beautiful sight. We were at the top of a waterfall, hills cascading down, sloping around the waterfall making a natural lake. The night time glow bugs filled the sky with extra stars, while the stars seemed to smile.

I sat down in the grass by the edge of the pool. "Natsu, this is beautiful!" I gasped. A soft breeze tickled my ears, causing my eyes to water.

Natsu sat next to me, looking down at the water. "Yeah, Wendy found it one day while exploring. We usually train here."

I looked at him and smiled, inching closer a bit more. "It's like we're in another world." I breathed. He laughed at the idea.

"Yeah, like Ash." He said. "I don't understand. She's probably related to me, her scent is familiar, but it's not, right. It feels like she shouldn't be here. But, the strange thing..." He stopped.

"What Natsu?" I asked. He yawned, looking up at the full moon.

"The longer she's been here, the more her smell mixes. Smells stay the same most of your life, but her's is changing, like it's setting. She's more in tune here, like- "His eyes widen. "Like she wasn't supposed to be in Earth."

"She wasn't. We think her mom got trapped there." I said.

"Yeah, but still. No mother I know would go to a new dimension while pregnant. That doesn't make sense. I think her mom knew what she was doing. She wanted Ash away from magic."

"Why?" I said. "Why would she do that to her child? Unless she was in danger?"

Natsu grunted. "People who are set in their ways, they've never liked Dragon Slayers. They tolerated us when we got rid of dragons, but now, some think of us as nuisances."

I thought of a village we went to a year back. Most villagers were giving Wendy and Natsu dirty looks, but they didn't think much of it, saying it was their hair color or something. "She was in danger because she was a dragon slayer?"

"I think it's bigger than that." Natsu said, scratching his head. "Dragon slayers, get their power from dragons, a lacrima, or their parents."

"You think her mom could have done something that got someone targeting her baby?"

"Anyone in the family." Natsu yawned. "Maybe she really is my sister, and my mom hid her in Earth before she died."

Neither of us knew really anything about his past. This could explain something.

Natsu yawned again, his eyes closing as he slumped against me. I squeaked as he buried his head in my neck. "I'm tired."

I rolled my eyes and softly thwacked his head. "Then we should head back silly."

He didn't move, instead, he wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling deeper into my neck. My cheeks turned crimson, but I kept my heartbeat down. "Five more minutes." He moaned.

I sighed, and went with it, placing a hand on top of his head, and looked down to the lake. Night birds fluttered about. I rested my cheek against his head as my hand played with his hair. It was soothing, listening to the birds and bugs.

It took me a moment to realize that Natsu was still awake. "I've never seen you so still before." I teased. He chuckled, it rumbling in his chest, which I realized was really close. And then I realized, once again, he was shirtless.

"I don't think I want to sleep. I won't enjoy this as much if I was sleeping." He murmured, already half-asleep no matter what he said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Cause I won't be able to see you." He murmured.

"But when you dream, you can dream up any girl." I said. He shook his head, his hair tickling my neck.

"But I don't want to see any girl." He was completely asleep, but I wanted to see where he was going with this.

"Why not Natsu?" I asked. He murmured something almost too quiet to hear, but when I processed it, I squeaked, my face a furious red. He was asleep when he said it.

"Because any girl isn't you."

* * *

 **My Nalu senses, they're tingling…**

 **I feel accomplished. First thing of fluff I've ever made. Thanks for reading. I thought they deserved some time to themselves. Yukino can handle to kids.**

 **Oh, at the end of the book, I'm having bonus chapters, each for something that happened off screen in this book. One chapter I've already written up is the Lussuria backstory. An example can be,** ** _Chapter 7, What happened when Sting and Rouge checked out the dark guild?_** **Or** ** _Chapter 2, What's Celestial Day?_** **Or something just related to the story. By thinking, cause if you want a scene, then you'd better tell me.**

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 **(This is new) Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**

 **Question-**

 **No question, just Nalu….**

 **Ugh, I did this last Chapter, I gotta do a question this chapter.**

 **Was Natsu really speaking, or was that just sleep talking?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

"Um, excuse me?"

Since I was half asleep, and having quite the nice dream (if I do say so) I thought I had imagined the voice, until I felt something touch my hand.

I woke slower than I would normally, since I felt warm and sluggish. Soon, I understood why.

It was early morning, the sun barely rising. I was laying on the ground by the waterfall, where we fell asleep by accident. As I work up, I noticed Natsu still had his arms slithered around me, holding me close. My head was on his chest, and, for once, his snore was minimal. I was tempted to kick him awake, but.

 _Because any girl isn't you…_

My heart clenched at that, so I gently shook myself from his grasp before looking for the voice.

I looked down.

 _Oh my…_

At first, I thought Carla had found me. Then, I noticed that her voice was too high for her, and a little bit too sweet for Carla. This one was smaller, and it had beautiful yellow, almost gold fur. Her eyes were a pretty silver, as were the bottom of her paws.

"Excuse me?" It whispered, her voice childish.

"Natsu." I said. Seeming to sense my tone, he woke up immediately. His eyes widened at the new found, small exceed. It seemed to be still a kid, maybe another month or two before it reached adulthood.

"How did you get here?" Natsu asked suspiciously. I whacked his chest for using the tone with the small one. Mind you, it didn't hurt him, because his abs are steel.

"I don't know. I've been walking around for a long time… looking for someone. I saw her a bit ago. Pink hair. Or maybe it was brown…"

"Ash." I said. "You're looking for Ash?"

I still had a small fear from what I learned about Exceeds in Edolas. Yes, all the dragon slayers can take care of themselves, but what happened if one hatched and found one in the middle of the night, or when they're on a train?

My worry disappeared when Natsu gave a toothy smile. "We'll bring you to her! I needa change anyway, and Luce smells bad!"

"Hey!" I yelled kicking him. He dodged and ran back to camp. I turned to the Exceed. "I'm Lucy, and that's Natsu. Who are you?"

The Exceed looked down. "I-I like the name… Alana."

I smiled. "Me too Alana. Me too."

.

We got back to camp quickly, changing. This was close to our last day here. Everyone was still asleep, so we woke up everyone but Ash and told them the short rundown of Alana. Carla gave her a set of clothes.

Carla seemed to take a liking to her, as had Happy. Happy, still ever loyal to Carla, though, didn't do much. Everyone, though, was surprised over the new exceed.

"What's going on?" Ash whimpered, crawling from her tent, rubbing her eyes. Natsu picked her up, and she squealed as she flew through the air. Her laughs stopped when she saw the exceed.

"Alana?" She said uncertainly.

"Y-You know me?" Alana squeaked, hiding behind her paws for a second before breathing deeply and showing her eyes again. "Yes, that's me."

"I saw you in a dream!" She cried, and laughed. "The stars showed me the truth!" She giggled and ran to the small exceed, scooping her up into a hug. The small cat hugged back eagerly.  
Wait till we show you Fairytail! You'll get to see Lily, and later, maybe Lector and Froche!"

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Other exceeds." Yukino answered her. "Just like you, Happy, and Carla."

She smiled. "I can't wait to meet them."

Natsu laughed. "Alright, now that introductions are over, I wanna know. Alana, can you turn into a human or a bigger exceed… or turn red?" He added after remembering what happened to Happy.

Alana frowned, thinking. "Um, when I was younger, this bear attacked me. Suddenly, it got scared and left me alone. I think I got bigger then. My claws grew. I heard the bear yell something like, 'lion'" She looked at her silver paws.

"Cool." Natsu said, before turning and walking into the woods, probably looking for something to fight. I shook my head.

"Lulu! Can I spend time with Alana today?!" Ash asked, pleading with doe eyes. I sighed, and nodded my head as she laughed and ran off, Wendy and Carla following.

"She sure does believe in the stars." Yukino said as she walked up to me. I just noticed it as well, and thought for a reason.

"When I was young, my mom would always bring me outside, and we would stargaze. Sometimes, mom would bring out a spirit to show us some constellations. I feel closer to the stars because of it. She is a Celestial Dragon Slayer, maybe she can hear something no one else can." I said. Yukino listened carefully, before smiling at the thought.

"Maybe. Hey, I saw you and Natsu go out yesterday… what happened?"

A blush rises in my cheeks. "Oh, he just showed me a pretty waterfall and we looked at the stars, nothing much."

She smirked at me. "Anything else?"

"No." I said. She laughed and gave me a knowing look. I wasn't fooling her. I decided to turn the tables.

"So, remember that party we all went to?" I asked. She nodded, looking somewhat confused. "Well, I know you don't drink, but I remember you being red in the face that night. Did something go on between you and a… oh… dragon, that I should know about?"

She blushed, hard, and squeaked. "W-Wha? What are you talking about Lucy-Sama!" I knew I had her embarrassed, since she stopped using greetings like sama a long time ago.

"Oh, so nothing's going on between you and… Sti- "She squeaked and covered my mouth. I laughed as she brought her hands away. "What's wrong with liking some one Yukino?"

"NOTHING! I don't like anyone." She nodded firmly, as if trying to convince herself. "Well, I love all my Nakama, and I like all my Fairytail and Mermaid Heel friends."

"Yukino, you don't have to tell me, but know I won't spill to anyone else." I said gently. She gave me a small smile before closing her eyes.

"Well, I was just enjoying the party when Sting came up to me and he was a little drunk and he didn't know what he was doing so I don't blame him but we talked and he kept complimenting me then he kissed my cheek and left and I don't think he remembers and I don't know how to feel- "She stopped, breathing heavily.

"Yukino- you do know that drunk people have the most honest words, right?" I said. Her eyes widened, and she yelped and dove back into her tent, the calm and collect Yukino everyone usually sees long gone. I thought of going In there, when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"She'll be fine Luce, just give her a moment." Natsu said.

"Natsu! Don't listen in to conversations!" I said, glaring at him.

"Come on Luce! It's common knowledge that they like each other! Just like with Gajeel and Levy! Gray and Juvia! Rouge and Kagura! Or me and- "He didn't get to finish, as the two girls ran back from where they were, laughing as Wendy, Happy and Alana ran from Ash, who seemed to be trying to tag them. Carla flew overhead, watching them with a happy expression.

"You and who?" I asked when they ran by. Natsu looked at me, and he seemed to figure something out, before grinning a rubbing my hair.

"You'll find out later, Luige!" He said, proceeding to run away as I growled and started to chase.

"Lucy's the chaser!" Happy yelled as Ash yelped and ran away, no longer the tagger. As our last day out training, it was really fun.

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_

 **Question-**

What transformation does Alana have?


	15. Chapter 15

**Good job _gleamqueen._ You answered ****correctly I have also read your work, and I absolutely loved it! Your a great writer, and I suggest anyone who hasn't read it to read it. (I love the Peter Pan MLB one the most!)**

* * *

 **Chap 15**

 _ **Ash**_

* * *

They dropped off Yukino at Sabertooth before heading home. Natsu got in a fight with Sting, and after throwing him into Minerva, the whole guild joined in, save for a few, like Rouge, who stayed in a corner, Wendy, Lucy, and Yukino, who were too smart to join, and Ash, who was not allowed to join. In fact, whenever a stray chair even went her direction, either it would be destroyed by Natsu or Sting, blown off by Wendy, or disappear into the shadows.

Ash noticed this, but didn't think anything of it. The bond between dragon slayers was already natural to her, but she didn't know why.

Finally, when Lucy became annoyed, she used her whip to drag Natsu out of the fight, then dragging Sting out to ask him a question. After making sure the guild could keep quiet about Ash, she used her celestial fire to burn an unsuspecting member, ending the brawl very quickly as they all stared at her in amazement.

In fact, the only ones who didn't stare were Lector and Frosch, who were too busy talking with Alana on top of a table in a corner. The twin dragons didn't seem surprised by the appearance of another Exceed, though.

Again, Wendy, Natsu, Rouge, Sting, and even Ash, disappeared for an hour to talk about seemingly random things to Ash, but she could sense they all connected in some way. The exceeds went off with them.

By the time they got back, night had almost set, and they spent another hour helping the wounded. Ash carried around ice packs and wet rags, and helped Wendy as she helped the ones who were really hurt.

After saying goodbye, they left to the train station. Wendy casted Troia on Ash, but Natsu just asked to be knocked out, which Lucy happily obliged to.

The train ride was long, and Ash spent most of the time asleep. At a point, she used some of her celestial fire so Natsu could eat something without being able to puke it up, but other than that, she was bored. Alana, who had grown into the body of an adult exceed, but the slightly childish mind, didn't wake up once the nineteen hours. Neither did Happy or Carla, they were all knocked out.

She was lucky the spell lasted so long.

She woke up being carried through the sun setting town. It was Natsu, who looked bright eye'd again now that he was off the train. Wendy was next to him, holding the still sleeping Happy. Lucy, next to her, holding the sleeping Alana. Carla was awake and walking.

"Where are we going?" Ash yawned.

"Fairytail. We gotta tell them we're back. We'll have a small party." Natsu informed smirking. Lucy snorted.

"Small party. There's never a small party in Fairytail! But I'm not dragging your drunk butt home again." She said, and Wendy giggled.

"Mira has this drink that's non acholic, but still makes you feel weird. Romeo and I tried it last party. I don't really recommend." She sounded embarrassed.

Ash thought of the boy she thought of as big brother. "It'll be nice seeing him again." She smiled as Natsu put her down. They were in front of the guild hall.

Natsu pushed opened the doors. "Hey Ice Prick! Wanna fight!?"

Everything, was instantly back to normal.

Lily was happy to see another exceed around, and went to show Alana around the place. Another large brawl ransacked the place, this time Lucy sent Ash up to the second floor with the master and Laxus. But soon, Natsu threw something at the lightening dragon, and he growled and jumped down to join the fight. Even Levy and Lucy joined, charging in after someone spilled a drink on Levy's new book. At some point, Loke summoned himself to join the brawl out of pure fun. Mira, the only one besides Master not fighting, was calmly wiping off the counter. No one came near her bar.

Wendy and Romeo joined Ash and the master up on the second floor, and they watched the battle down below, sitting down while placing their feet between the rails. Ash picked up many different words being thrown around.

"All you got bolts for brains?!"

"I'll kill ya after I get stripper!"

"My book!"

"Loke!?"

"Don't hurt my darling!"

"Juvia punches like a man!"

Ash giggled along with Wendy as they listened in on everything. Romeo looked at them strangely, but shrugged and looked back at the fight, swinging his legs back and forth over the balcony.

"Are you kids going to be like this when you get older?" Master said to the three. Ash and Romeo shrugged while Wendy shook her head. "Two out of three. Well, it wouldn't be Fairytail without this, would it?" With that, he jumped off the balcony to join the fight.

"Master's joining in!"

"I call first punch!"

"All you brats gonna get it!"

Ash laughed at it all, when a pair of bare feet showed up next to her. A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes sat down next to her.

"First master." Wendy and Romeo bowed, and Ash decided to bow to.

"Hello, Ash, Wendy, Romeo." The first master greeted. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Mavis, the founder of Fairytail."

Ash's eyes widened. "You made this?"

Mavis giggled. "Well, the guild's been destroyed too many times to say I made it anymore, but yes, it was my idea. This is my spirit and memory, that allows me to see you. Only Fairytail members can see me."

"Awesome!" Ash said. Mavis grinned and leaned in.

"In the next five minutes, Lisanna, Ever, Elfman, Cana, and Maoco will be knocked out. Erza's coming in, and I bet she'll join in. Soon after, Gray and Natsu will punch each other out, and the brawl will die out."

Ash watched in amazement as exactly everything happened as Mavis said. "How'd you know?" She turned to the girl, but she had disappeared.

.

"What's wrong Ash?" Erza asked as she and Lucy walked out of the guild hall. Erza was guiding the two home while carrying Natsu. Wendy said she couldn't heal him, but when he woke up he'd be fine, so it was decided he would go to Lucy's so someone would watch him. Happy was high in the air with Alana, who was clinging to him in fear. He was trying to teach her how to fly.

"Oh, nothing." She pouted. "I was talking to this cool girl named Mavis, but then she disappeared."

Lucy and Erza exchanged looks, but smiled at each other as they walked home.

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_


	16. Part 2

_**Part 2**_

* * *

 _Story will jump forward_

 _Be Ready!_

* * *

 **Questions Answered**

* * *

 **What is Author's Zodiac?**

Aquarius

Delia365

 **What magic does Ash like the best out of the whole Team Natsu?**

Lucy

kvega95, gleamqueen, and Ashthenerdystargazer

 **What type of magic does Ash have?**

Dragon Slayer

gleamqueen and Ashthenerdystargazer

 **What's author's favorite ship?**

RoWen and Stinyu

ShadowSpartan8762

 **What transformation does Alana have?**

Lion

Gleamqueen

* * *

 **Comments Answered**

* * *

 **How did Ash get her memories altered or was she really living in our/a dimension in Maine?**

 _Ash was really born in Maine. A long story about how will show up later. Her memories haven't been changed at all... kinda. Depends on how you think of it._

 **Did Lucy or another smart person alter her memories and send her to another dimension? Did she find a way back, but in the past?**

 _As cool as that would be, no. Ash is 8, even though she's a dragon slayer, and is pretty strong, she still has the mental thoughts of an 8 year old. She is smarter then most though._

 **Was Ash sent to a different dimension and had her memories altered for reasons we don't know of yet?**

 _Yep, but it will be revealed soon. Before the end of the book, that I know of. They have to go on some adventures first and have some NaLu moments before we can really get started._

 **Or was she probably kidnapped, then the kidnapper altered her memories and after sent her to Earth?**

 _No Kidnapping, but good guess._

 **Anyways, if that is true how did Ash wind up in the past?**

 _THAT'S A QUESTION WITH A STRAIGHT ANSWER! The Earth dimension moves in time a different way then Earthland. The more time you spend in Earth, the farther back in time you go in Earthland. Say, a dog walks into Earth, and comes back out 5 years later. The dog would be in the past, not the future._

 **I actually like third person. I think it allows you to describe the feelings better. Overall I really liked the latest chapter. I'll be sure to tune in for your next update.**

 _Aww, thank you! You have no idea how much this makes me what to write more of this!_

 **How is it possible, an earth-born with celestial dragon slayer magic?!**

 _Mmm, she was born in Earth, but... I think I answered your question in the chapter above, lol._

 **FairytailFanatic98-**

 _Thank you!_

 **Everyone Who Voted-**

 _Thank you guys! I'musing Gray, and I have a plan. Juvia's about to go batshit crazy. Much screaming in the chapters to come from both Lucy and Juvia!_


	17. Chapter 16

**This is where things start to go down, all starting with Ash figuring out her Star move. (^-^)**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

A half a year had passed, and we still can't find a way to get Ash home. Her hair has turned entirely pink, and Natsu said her scent settle, so by my guess, I don't think she can ever go back.

Ash doesn't seem at all worried by that, which confuses me the most. She only has one parent, since she said her mother died, but didn't she also say she was adopted? She must have a family missing her. And how did she even get to this world?

These questions were running around my head, so I decided to voice them to Loke, since I was sitting alone at my table in the guild. The girl in question was with Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

Loke looked pained. "There are things bigger than us going on here." He said. "We've been forbidden by the king to tell you, and I don't want to get on his bad side again."

"I don't want you there either." I said quickly, then sighed. "I just hate not knowing! We know she came from the future. But why? What was so bad that they would send a newborn into the past?"

Loke bit his lip. He knew why. "I can't answer that till you get the letter."

"What letter?"

His eyes widened, and he cursed quietly. "You'll get a letter that will explain this. That's all I can tell you-"

He was glowing, like he was about to leave, when the doors burst open to the guild, and Ash came running in, grinning like a madman. Loke's lips turned upward, and he smirked. "You'll like this."

"Lu-lu! Lu-lu!" She yelled, diving under tables and dodging chairs. She tripped, like, two people, and started a temporary brawl, but didn't even seem to notice it. "I did it! I did it!" She turned to Loke. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

Loke chuckled, ruffling her hair as a welcome. "I felt it, awesome that you got my one first, eh?" He yelled over the brawl in the guild.

"What did she do?" I asked as Ash started to pull my hand away, towards the door. The sounds of the guild fight inside slowly died away as she led us to a forest. Inside, I could see Erza berating Natsu and Gray as they sat down rubbing their heads. She looked up.

"There you are." She smiled, "And you did get Lucy, she's in for quite the surprise."

Ash looked so excited she might actually pee herself. She ran into the middle of the clearing, holding out her hands in front of Natsu. I realized he was the experimenter. Her star formed, brighter and crackling with celestial light. Besides me, Loke's form flickered, and his eyes glowed.

"Celestial Dragon's… Leo's Roar!" She yelled out, strain lacing her voice. For a full second, nothing happened.

Then, from her star, a huge, golden, lion jumped out, roaring loudly. In front of it, the roar formed into a golden ball of energy, and blasted into Natsu. He barely dodged, burning his shirt almost off in the process. The energy ball blasted into the woods behind, cracking down trees, but not setting a fire.

Natsu landed, and the lion roared and attack. It only went for a bite, before disappearing, though. I guess it was a thing where if the better attack missed, the lion might still do some damage.

Ash dropped to a knee, grinning and sweating proudly. "I did it! I know my star's purpose!"

Loke smirked next to me, no longer glowing. "What did she do?" I whispered to him after I smiled at her.

"She called on my power. Doesn't really hurt, and we get stronger whenever she does it. It's a permanent plus."

She was bouncing around the clearing, before stopping suddenly to huff out some breaths. "Wow, I'm tired." She said. Erza laughed softly, walking over to Ash and picking her up. Ash, as a thank you, gave her a hug, before Erza carried her to a log to rest.

"Well, I must go and inform the others of this." Loke said, before disappearing. I nodded to myself, watching Ash as she tried to calm her breath.

 _What letter?_

.

By the time we had another quest, Ash had figured out Aquarius' Star and Virgo's star as well. Aquarius' came out as a mermaid, blue hair and blue eyes (only part not gold), but with a gentle smile and skinnier tail. Well, at least it was a gentle smile till she saw me. That's when she turned from her target of Juvia (Water and Water, we thought it was the safest.) to me, yelling about a date I interrupted. It was a large water ball of energy, and then she threw the pail for good measure. Virgo looked more like her constellation, her hair longer and flowy. She, instead, threw a ball of earth, then tried to bury Natsu, the target.

Gray had just brought Ash home from an outing they had when Natsu jumped through the window, eyes big and smile wide. "I found a monster!"

Ash jumped up from her couch. "Let's kill it!"

I shighed with a smile. "She's a mini Natsu for sure. And Natsu, use my door!"

He pouted. "That's not fun though, Luce." He said as Happy flew up the window, barreling onto my bed, knocking into the quiet Alana, who leaped up with a hiss. "Anyway, it should be enough to pay for everyone's rent. I've already talked to Wendy, Erza, and Gray. Come on Luce!"

"Come on Lu Lu!" Ash said after him, bawling her hands and giving me pleading eyes.

"I do need the money." I said, a grin spreading across my face. "Why not? What are we doing?"

"Well, from what I scanned on the paper- it's a shape shifting monster girl looking for a husband." Natsu said.

"...What?"

* * *

 **This was going to be a really serious monster, but then I remembered the episode with that mud fish thing that wanted to marry Lucy and I couldn't resist!**

 **And yes, this was the Thanksgiving special! I want happy faces, since I got up early to write this!**

* * *

 **IMPORTANTTTT! Which one should the Monster go for? NATSU OR GRAY!?**

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Need answers in the reviews, Natsu or Gray? Unless you want me to pick...**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

We got to the town at dark, the moon was new so our only light was the single flashlight I held and the stars above. The train ride had been a total of three days, then walking for a day, then another train ride. Natsu was refusing to wake up, so Happy had resorted to carrying him while flying. To be helpful, Alana, with some effort, grew wings and helped carry him, Carla as well.

The town itself was lit up, lanterns at every street. Though, there was no one out. We walked into town, and I got an odd feeling.

We were being watched.

"Someone's watching us." I murmured, holding onto my whip as I felt for a key. Everyone else got into a fighting position as Erza tried to wake Natsu up as the exceeds placed him next to her.

"I can smell it." Wendy said, wrinkling her nose. "Smells of blood, and old death." She shuttered.

"I don't like that smell." Ash said, at a low, scared, whisper. "This whole place smells like old death. And fear."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow move. Whipping around, the alley was empty.

"Mages! In here!" Someone whispered yelled. I saw an old man with his door open. Instantly, we ran inside, and he closed the door.

"What's going on here?" Gray asked, his shirt miraculously gone. Before I could ask though, Alana dumped it on him, and he blushed scarlet.

"That she-devil." Said the old man. "Sorry, let me introduce myself… I'm Agrio, I sent out that quest. For the last month, that demon comes out in the dark, taking only men in the dark. All have been found dead the next day. A week ago, we found my nephew, half dead. He told us the demon was a she-devil, looking for a husband. Half of the men of this village are dead because of her."

"Does she have a name?" Natsu asked groggily, apparently awake. Agrio shrugged.

"We call her Vultura." He said. "We've set traps, had people with magic guns, nothing will kill it. We had other mages, but they ran out of town. Traders won't come anymore."

"Well, this seems like an easy fix." Natsu said happily. When we all looked at him, he grinned. "Gray and I go out and see if she attacks us!"

I smacked him. "Go back to sleep, we're not letting either of you do that!"

He rubbed his head and grumbled. "But it would be fun…"

Erza closed her eyes and crossed her arms. " And it might be the best plan. It only attacks guys, and at night."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "I don't know about this. We'd be going in blind."

"Scared, Ice pick?"

"No, Ashtray. Maybe if you had an actual brain instead of flames in your head you'd realiz-"

"Hey!" I yelled again. "No fighting in front of the kids!" I glared. Both boys sighed and nodded, glaring at each other.

Agrio chuckled, his sad eyes sparkling with hope. "You all look very powerful. Even this little tike." He smiled at Ash, who beamed back. Then, she turned around and sat back down by the exceeds and Wendy. "But you can't do anything tonight. This is an inn, take a day to plan and rest. It's on me."

Erza smiled. "It appreciated. Thank you."

We got three rooms, The boys in one, Erza and Wendy in one, and Ash and I in another. It worked better this way, a little cationary. We all had an exceed that could warn the others the fastest.

After I made sure Ash was cleaned, I tucked her in (off of her request) and went to my bed, drifting off into a light sleep. I had a short, weird dream of a black hair red eye'd girl that i've seen before but couldn't place. She was holding a letter in her hand. Inside her eyes, several dragons roared.

I was still thinking of the dream when I ate breakfast the next morning in a cafe across the street, Unlike at night, in the morning, people mingled in the streets. Unlike Magnolia, almost no boys were out at all. The only ones I could see were working stands and buildings. The others noticed as well.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Erza. Wendy and Ash sat with us, half watching us, half watching Natsu and Gray's heated arguement. The exceeds were back at the room.

She sighed. "I don't know for sure. I wish we had a lacrima we could watch, to know if anything happened."

"Is a lacrima those crystal balls?" Ash asked, and I remembered, that even though she's been here for half a year, she was still new to a lot. "Lucy had two in a cabinet, I bought it along because it was really pretty. Sorry Lu lu." She had the decency to look sheepish.

Wendy jumped up, holding her hot chocolate as she adjusted herself in her chair. "And we can have Happy or Carla watch from above. Maybe Alana, if she's up to it."

"Alana's up to it!" Ash said, crossing her arms and finishing her hot chocolate. "She just gets shy easily."

"They can all do it." I said. Ezra nodded to the plan.

"We can follow behind, ten minutes away, see if there's any survivors. Hopefully, those two Nitwits can deal with Vultura."

"Who you calling Nitwits!" Natsu and Gray yelled as they turned to Ezra, but almost immediately backed away as Ezra glared back. Ash giggled slightly.

"Missions are fun!" She giggled, getting up to go get another chocolate. I laughed as she left, and turned to Ezra. In a silent nod, we both understood. We'd keep her safe.

Night soon came, and, suddenly, no boys could be seen. Then, soon, everyone was in there houses. Some houses had even been boarded up. From what I heard, she hadn't gone into houses yet, though.

After strapping a lacrima to Gray (he's less likely to break it) we ended up in the inn's living room on the ground floor. Ash laid on the floor staring at the ceiling while Wendy paced. Ezra stood up, looking out the window as I looked into the lacrima.

I could see the boys through it. The lacrima had a zoom out feature, so I could see all of Gray and Natsu as I they walked around the town's main road.

I got the feeling of being watched again.

Suddenly, on the lacrima, Gray was in his ice-make position, and Natsu seemed to be breathing in. They both relaxed, and Natsu turned to say something to Gray, when he tensed. Pointing his nose in the air, he sniffed.

Suddenly, he was thirty feet away, pushed into a tree, Gray soon following. I couldn't see the demon though.

But I could tell, she was here.

* * *

 **Natsu or Gray?**

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_

* * *

 **Yui0198-**

 _Yay! Im not alone! Have a cookie!_

 **Guest-**

 _You should sign in..._

 _lol_


	19. Chapter 18

**Warning now, I don't really remember Pyxis and I'm to lazy to check soo he's completely Ooc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

Erza had tensed by the window, straining to see them, before turning to the lacrima. Wendy and Ash ran over as well. I placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, ready to block her from seeing to much violence.

Natsu was up, fire roaring in his mouth as he shot at something. I pushed the lacrima, and I could hear a staticy voice.

"...can't…. see….her… man!" I heard Gray say.

"...smell….her!" Was all I heard of Natsu's reply. "...hear…quiet…"

Suddenly, Gray was pushed to the ground, and I could see the lacrima bounce. Someone was talking to him, in a sticky whisper to hard to hear.

"We need to help them!" Wendy said to Ezra and I. Ezra nodded, opening the door. I got up to follow, when, suddenly, the lacrima sparked and cracked, the picture no longer showing.

Ezra ran outside, looking around. "I can't see them!" She yelled back, and I got up. Ash was ahead of me, calling for the exceeds to fly down.

"I-I couldn't see anything!" Alana almost cried. "I could barely see her! She was too fast!"

"They were fighting, then they were gone." Happy said, frowning, eyes wide. "I saw her, though. No wonder no one wanted to marry her! She was ugly!"

"Even though it's true, it's still not nice." Carla said. "She was very fast though. I don't think I would of seen her if I was a human."

"So, humans can't see her when she's going that fast." I said. "But that also means, that because she's so fast…"

"What Lucy?" Ezra asked.

"When you're fast, you can travel distances in a much shorter time. She can be anywhere." I said solemnly. "They can be anywhere."

"I don't doubt that Natsu and Gray will be fine." Wendy tried to reassure. "We just got to be there before they start fighting each other!"

"Yeah!" Ash said, and it was clear they were taking it better than us. "Can't one of the zodiacs track?"

My mind dinged. "Pyxis. Pyxis is 'the compass', maybe he can point us in the right direction?"

"Worth a shot." Erza said. "Good idea, Ash."

Ash beamed as I took out my key and called him out. The red birdlike celestial spirit comes out with a loud ding, like a clock, before hooting and jumping to it's feet.

"Fow can I felp, mistress?" Pyxis said, jumping up and down. Every time it did, his feet would spasm in the air like he was trying to fly with them.

"Can you point in the way Vultura went?" I asked. He stopped moving, before jumping high, little wings and feet flapping. As he landed, his wings jerked to one direction.

"Fataway!" He slurred, taking in a run the way his wings were pointed. Erza's hand dropped from her sheathed sword and to her side as she started to jog to catch up with the spirit. I made a dash to her side, and soon, everyone was running.

It took as ten minutes full speed to find our first clue. A mound of freshly turned over dirt, and a large scorch mark in the ground. Erza knelt down and touched it.

"Cooling, almost normal heat. I't been less than an hour, bet close to it." She said, wiping off her hand. I nodded, and we split up for a moment to see if we could find anything else. Wendy found some ice crystals not far away, and that took out any doubt.

"Maybe they were chasing her, and trying to attack." I thought aloud. "She didn't actually catch them."

"Maybe." Was all Erza said, but then grew a small smile. "I believe in them. They're our friends and our nakama, they'll be fine."

20 minutes later, Ash and Wendy suddenly stopped. "I smell food." Ash said, pointing to a dune. "From that way."

Wendy sniffed. "Smells heavenly."

And before either of us could stop them, they started racing towards the dune, their magic and child bodies helping them. Pyxis, though, followed them. Erza shrugged, and we ran to catch up.

They stopped in the middle of the dune. Wendy jumped high, then said something to Ash, before they both turned to us.

"There's a cave over there. We should get some shelter. I can feel a storm coming on the wind." Wendy informs us, pointing to a small cave. It seemed empty, but I knew something could be in it. Pyxis had stopped guiding, and was looking around confused. That didn't give me a good feeling.

Happy floated down from the air. "I can see the clouds! It's a big one, but shouldn't last too long."

Erza shrugged. "We can find the boys afterwards. They'll be fine."

"Yeah." I murmured, before we made a bolt for the cave. The wind picked up, and the clouds started coming in faster. I stepped in the cave, not before feeling a drop on my head.

The cave was bigger then looked, and the exceeds flew in after us. They all gasped at the same time.

"What's wrong!?" Wendy asked. Carla squinted.

"They can't see it." She murmured. "We need a light in here!"

Ash sucked in a breath, and blew lightly into the air. Golden flames left her mouth, and Erza was quick to pick up some sticks from the ground and light them. Now, with a golden glow over everything, we could see.

I was speechless.

There were rock pedestals everywhere, the light casting shadows on them. On each pedestal, a strange trinket or picture.

I moved forward to the first item, a silver bracelet, cool to the touch. With just a touch, I could tell this wasn't right. It seemed to new.

There was a picture by it, and I blinked and held back a gasp. A family of four, but that wasn't what got me. There was two fathers, a younger son, and an older daughter. The daughter caught my eye.

It was the girl from my dream.

Her hair went to low back, wavy and stark black, like tar. Her eyes were a bright, vivid, red. Unlike Gajeel's eyes, but they looked evil. But it was like something good was trying to cover the evil up. It wasn't right.

I moved to a pedestal that Alana was at. She stared at a picture of the same young boy, head tilted slightly. By the picture, a paper. I picked it up. It was a medical document.

 _Stace Killaboi_

 _Age 19_

 _Gender Female_

 _Condition- Strange bipolar issue, only around the male gender. First glance is love, second is violence._

 _Statis- Physically/Mentally Unwell, Not in right mind._

 _Murder of 3 childhood boyfriends._

 _Keep in prison by herself._

"Erza!" I almost yelled, urgency in my voice. She moved over, taking the paper and scanning it. "This girl has a mental illness. Stace is Vultura, it must be."

"Then that means we're in her house, or storage area or something. We can ambush her when she comes back." Erza said.

"This is weeeird." I heard Ash say. "This picture is dated in the future, so weeeird…"

What?

I walked over and, sure enough, it was. It was the same picture from before.

Before I could process it, Wendy called my name. "You might want to see this." She called out from the back, by the last pedestal.

I moved over, and looked at the thing on it. No picture, just an envelope. I picked it up, and turned it around. _To Lucy Heartifilia and Natsu Dragneel_ was written in neat, fancy, familiar handwriting.

Loke's warning.

It was the letter.

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_

* * *

 **FairytailFanatic98-**

 _Thank you!_

 **Everyone Who Voted-**

 _Thank you guys! I'musing Gray, and I have a plan. Juvia's about to go batshit crazy. Much screaming in the chapters to come from both Lucy and Juvia!_


	20. Chapter 19

**Super Short Chapter, Sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

I didn't get to open the letter, because Wendy suddenly pricked up. "Someone's coming!" She hissed quietly.

"Hide." Erza answered her, crouching behind a pedestal. I pulled Ash to me and hid behind the farthest one, Wendy diving behind another. The exceeds hid behind one together.

Ash squirmed, positioning her ear to the door. She twitched, before sniffing the air. Suddenly, she was squirming away.

"Natsu!" She yelled, running to the door. A figure appeared in the doorway, and Ash jumped it. Natsu.

Natsu laughed and caught her, wincing slightly. I couldn't see anything serious, only claw marks on his jaw. I scanned him, and caught some blood on his side, pealing out of his jacket. His jacket was torn as well.

I moved from my spot, pocketing the letter. Standing up, I moved next to him. Ash had gotten off of him, standing next to him with a wide smile. She frowned for a moment, before sniffing again.

"I smell blood."

Wendy sniffed in her spot, before jumping up. "Natsu! You're hurt!" She cried running over. Erza had already gotten up, and was watching outside of the cave. Happy had flown into Natsu's arms.

Natsu tried to say he was fine, but Wendy had stern eyes. "Natsu." She said with tone. "Sit down."

Natsu grumbled. "We don't have time." But still sat down. A look from Wendy, and I went to his side. Slowly, I took off half his jacket to show his side.

It looked better then it was.

The entire wound was a kill shot, and, it scared me to say that Natsu should have died from it. Blood poured out, staining his skin and my fingers red. It was deep, I don't know how he was still able to move. Natsu didn't move, but twitched slightly, eyes narrowing as he looked at nothing. Ash held his hand, and he gave her his signature smile. I don't know if he fooled her, though.

Wendy places her hands next to Natsu, and they glowed. I looked at him. "What happened?"

Natsu snorted. "The Vultura thing took a fancy to Gray. If that wasn't bad, then I would've laughed my-" he looked at Ash. "-uh, butt off. Tried to kill me. I wasn't having that. I followed Gray's scent, and came upon you guys."

I felt a rippled of pure rage flow through me. I clenched my fists, closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. If I get too angry, I start to cry, and that doesn't help anyone.

But I was still angry. And I wanted something I never really want.

Revenge on who did this to Natsu.

The blood slowed to a stop. Natsu blinked, his eyes clearing. I didn't know if he was safe yet. Wendy moved her hands to another spot.

I slapped him on the back of the head. "Stupid! Don't go giving us stupid ideas anymore. We were worried!"

He had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry Luce." His eyes shot open and he looked as if he came upon a startling realization. "Oh god."

"What?" Erza asked, turning to him. It was quiet outside.

"Thinking back on it, I remember something that shouldn't of been there." Natsu said. "Following Ice Girl's scent, I saw icicles, but then I saw… Water puddles, and a weird scent- Oh no."

"Oh no what, Natsu?" I asked as Wendy back away. He was no longer bleeding, and I opened my backpack, bringing out gauze. Natsu let me wrap the wound without a twitch.

Natsu looked at everyone, face surprised and a little worried. "Juvia's here."

Juvia's here… what's wrong with that- ooh lord.

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the wait! My laptop broke, so this is on my iPad that I just got.**

 **Chapter 20**

 ** _Lucy_**

After Natsu was out of danger, I wrapped up his wounds. When tense seconds of silence passed, after the storm, I could hear something happening far away. Some yells of anger and pain.

"You guys." Natsu said to the exceeds. "Stay in the air, far away from her. She's crazy."

"Yes sir." Happy said, flying from out of Natsu's arms. Alana and Carla spread their wings as well.

Natsu turned to Ash as well. "You stay away from her as well." He said protectively, like an older brother or father.

Ash pouted. "I want to help." She whined. I placed a hand on her head.

"Don't worry." I said, internally calculating my energy. So far, I'm thinking Leo's star dress. "You can still do ranged attacks. Just stay away from her."

Honestly, I wanted this fight all to myself. I didn't like revenge, but she almost killed Natsu.

Because any girl isn't you…

I thumbed through my keys, picking out three as we started to run, following Natsu. Up ahead, I could see two people fighting.

One of them looked pissed.

Not just pissed, but beat the shit outta you pissed.

I took a guess and thought Juvia.

"Where's Gray?" Erza called out, not yet changed armor. No one answered her.

We made it there quickly, and Vultura was definitely entertained.

Instantly I had changed my outfit into Leo's Star Dress, hitting Vultura from behind with a kick to her middle back. She arched forward, but within seconds she has moved yards away.

"We have to keep her still!" Juvia said, and it was then that I saw the ground was covered in an inch of water. "She can't get traction in the water!"

Natsu understood, pushing her back into the water, watching his injured side. Erza disappeared, saying something about Gray. Wendy was supporting Juvia.

I charged again, summoning Loke and Taurus on the way. We attacked in sync, Taurus slashed, and as she dodged that, Loke and I hit her.

Her arms flashed, blocking both our punches before delivering her own. Her force pushed me back, and I rolled, pushing myself up with the motion. I brought out the last Zodiac of the three, Sagittarius. He cantered to a stop, three arrows already knocked towards Vultura.

Juvia was succeeding in trapping her in a water sphere, drowning her. In the rage she was in, I wasn't sure she would stop when he was unconscious.

The arrows sliced through the water, one cutting her, one sticking in her arm. She roared in pain, pushing out of the water with alarming speed.

As soon as she exited, she was battered back by a sphere of blue energy. The image of Aquarius huffed, pointing its nose up at Vultura before throwing it's vase at the thing like a baseball pitcher. Vultura cut it in half as it flew towards her, showing her claws, but couldn't stop the next attack Ash and Natsu had after it. A billowing red and gold combined fire rushed into her, pushing her into the side of a hill.

Water rushed after her, keeping her slow as Taurus attacked again. Again, though, she dodged, but with the swipe of her long claws, Taurus was sent back.

I growled in anger, pulling out my whip. She wasn't looking at me, but rather Natsu, who she was about to hit. I lashed out, wrapping around her attacking arm. It stopped, allowing Natsu to hit her full force. She stumbled back, and got blasted forward by a sky dragon roar. Wendy smiled, them went back to supporting.

Vultura blew into Natsu as she tumbled, and threw a random punch. Unluckily, it hit him right in his injured side. He cried out in pain, collapsing as blood starting pouring out again.

I saw red.

Before I could stop myself, the whip has wrapped itself around Vultura's neck, and I yanked, pulling her away as she grabbed at the thing stopping her breaths. I wanted to kill her. Right then.

And I was going to, but from the corner of my eye, I saw Erza and Gray, Erza supporting Gray as he limped. That short period of not paying attention, and Vultura got out.

She ran towards me, snarling viciously. The water slowed her down, but she was still going to fast.

I braced myself, when a blast of gold flames stopped her. She pulled back, turning towards Ash and running towards her. I tried to grab her with my whip, but it didn't stop her. She plowed through Sagittarius, causing him to actually lose his arm. He couldn't even scream before being sent back.

That's when I heard a growl.

And, from seemingly the sky, a freaking lion fell down, right in front of Ash.

It was female, with golden fur, so it wasn't Leo's. On her back, though, was a large silver Fairytail symbol.

Alana?

Alana? snarled, pouncing on Vultura as she came closer, completely ravaging the monster. I thought she had killed her when Alana jumped off, but was proved wrong with Juvia trapped her neck up in water. She groaned.

"Stace?" I asked, more of a snarl.

The weird thing did look like a vulture, with a black bird mask and black padded body suit. Dark marks covered her suit, one leaking from her arrow wound. Blood.

I'd bet my house most of it wasn't hers.

Vultura grumbled, and when she spoke, she spoke in a raspy, creaky voice, her accent rough and course. "Not 'nymo."

I narrowed my eyes. "I can see that." I said sarcastically, letting Erza past me. She grabbed Vultura.

Her eyes were fierce, blazing like a fire. But her body was cool and call, collecting her anger easily. "What was your goal? Killing all these men?!" It was a whisper, but it spoke volumes.

Vultura seemed to cackle. "Noh were gid nough for e."

Erza shook her head. "You don't get to decide what's good and what's bad. You killed innocent men. Men with wives, daughters, sons, and sisters. To me, it seems like you're not good enough."

Vultura snarled at the thought, but couldn't move. Juvia was busy tending to Gray, who was to tired to put up a fight. I let Erza talk to Vultura more, before grabbing Ash's hand and walking over to Natsu.

He had sat up, holding a hand over his marked wound. Wendy was helping Gray, so I had to help Natsu.

The gauze hadn't bled through yet, so it couldn't of been bleeding to bad. Natsu sat with his eyes almost shut in pain, but he still waved Ash of with a forced smile.

"Natsu, I'm eight, you can't fool me. I'm not a child." Ash said, crouching down. "You're hurt, but you'll be fine."

She gave him a meek smile, which caused Natsu to pull a face, laugh, and ruffle her hair.

Happy floated down slowly, eyes scanning Vultura warrily. "You got yourself hurt again?"

I laughed. "He's okay, but you'll need actually bed rest if you want to heal."

"Aww, Lucy." Natsu pouted. "I don't wanna."

I frowned. "Do you want to be crippled?"

He pouted again, and Happy whispered to Ash.

"Happy says you guys loooooovvve each other." Ash looked with wide eyes. "Is that true?"

"Happy!"

Happy just smiled, doing a loop in the air, almost hitting Carla in the process.

And I knew it would be fine.

The letter had answers.


	22. Chapter 21

* * *

**Chapter 21**

 _ **Lucy**_

 _ **The Letter**_

* * *

It took a bit of time for Natsu's wound to not be as serious. He was even luckier than we thought, since Vultura had almost cut through a major muscle connecting his leg to his spine. If it couldn't be healed, he wouldn't be able to walk.

Now, we were in Fairytail, I had the letter in my hand. A crowd had gathered for some reason, as if they could feel the tension it brought as well. Natsu was looking over my shoulder from where he sat on one of my sides. He wouldn't admit it, but he was leaning on me, like he needed support.

Master nodded after a second, and I looked at the letter more closely, looking at the fancy scribble.

Dear Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, it said. I started to read.

 _Lucy Heartfeila, Natsu Dragneel, and Nashi Dragneel,_

Nashi Dragneel?" I wondered. "Nashi can be long for Ash. She is related to you then."

Natsu nodded in thought, and I continued reading, telling myself not to stop again.)

 _I wish I could give you this letter in good faith, but I have long since given up on that. Now, I am writing out of pure luck and hope that you'll read this and save everyone._

 _Lucy, I know you have already dealt with this, as have you, Natsu. Heh, I was there as well. My name is Lucy Ann Dragneel, and the punk leaning over my shoulder watching me write is my husband, Natsu Dragneel._

 _You probably already know this is from the future. You know Nashi is from the future. If you haven't put it together, then now, you realize that the child is of your own. We both apologize that we have to put this on you, while your still in your early years, it was the best we could do._

 _Now, we have to tell you why we sent our baby back. She's in danger in this timeline, heck, we're in danger now as I write this._

 _It started when I was a month pregnant. There was a commotion by the royal city, and reports of dragons. The dragon slayers were called to help out, since they defeated Acnolognia. (Oh yeah, you guys did it. Congrats). Five adolescent dragons were there, confused but burning with hatred. A fire dragon, a metal dragon, a sky dragon, a white dragon, and a shadow dragon. Once they saw the dragon slayers, they came with the thought that the had killed their parents. Turns out Igneel and the dragons had a clutch of still born eggs nestled off an island on the coast. They attacked, even Laxus and Cobra. Since they were young, the slayers pushed them back, but a month later, older and stronger. They kept on attacking, and they kept on pushing them off._

 _Then, one day, there was an explosion._

 _Sting, and his entire family, disappeared, completely off the map._

 _Rouge went to look for him, and never came back. Weeks later, his family disappeared too_.

 _Only one body was found, but it couldn't be identified. It was small, and I had a feeling it was a child._

 _Cobra, who we thought was relatively safe, disappeared next. Then Romeo and Wendy never came back from a mission._

 _There's only three left. Gajeel is safe, hidden in a hospital with Levy and their child (who was expecting that?) after a bad attack. Laxus has gone out of the continent to look for anything that can help. Natsu, of course, won't leave my side, the adorable idiot. Must guilds have lost half of their members to death, we've lost more._

 _A bit ago, Laxus came back with news. If we could go back in time, and destroy the eggs before they hatch, then thousands of lives would be saved._

 _Another Lucy from the future did it already. It must be possible. Finally, my spirits told me off another world, they could get me over, and then back. It should take this letter back in time, but it needs something to go with it, and I'm with baby, I can't go._

 _It was decided Nashi would stay in the other deminsion until she was old enough to tell you. I'll leave, and give birth there, so the dragons don't pick up a new scent._

 _I know you don't like to kill, but, for the sake of the guild and the world, we need you to. The world is starting to go into chaos, since they… died. But you can save them._

 _We need you to travel to a hidden island only dragons can see. Since dragon slayers have their powers, they can see it as well. Every Slayer can also bring a plus one, (they have to be very close to this plus one, though) and they'll be able to see the island as well. The plus one, should be there-_

 _(I paused and gulped slightly, shipping the next part before Natsu or anyone realized I skipped a part. Should be their mates. Dragons have mates?)_

 _All 5 dragon slayers should go, and if possible, Laxus. Find the eggs, and destroy them. Everything they did will be erased, and everything will be erased._

 _Now, you should know, in case this happens. When the future is changed, Ash might disappear. Since her future will have never existed._

 _There is a chance she'll stay, since she was born in a different world, and thus, a different timeline. If she stays, I'm confident that you'll all take great care of her._

 _Goodbye, and good luck,_

 _Lucy and Natsu Dragneel_

I put down the paper, looking at everyone's solemn faces. Wendy spoke quietly.

"Half the guild…Romeo..?" She said the last word quietly, unheard to most ears.

Juvia wavered where she stood. "Juvia does not accept this! We can change it! I'll save Gray!"

Gray smiled softly, arm brushing hers. She squealed and lowered her head in blush.

Master came forward. "Your right. We cannot change the past, but we can change the future. The future can always change. And if anyone can do it, it's you brats."

Fairytail mages looked up, faithful of a new day and world.

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_

 **Like that really cheesy part at the end? ;P**

 **Yeah, this is still my iPad. Once (if) I can get my computer fix, I'll clean up these pages, so please bare with me.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Since I've been goonnneeee!**

 **Hello, good having a one sided conversation with you again. I've missed these.**

 **Cause I've been gone for so long, imma do a special little chapter. Fun fact, I wrote this chapter before I even wrote this story… but it goes in well with the story.**

 **And I present, a Natsu chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 _ **Natsu**_

* * *

"I don't believe it." Sting said, crossing his arms were he stood, crouched. "We find out our dragons had kids, and now we have to kill them."

"Before they kill us." Rouge said quietly from his spot. We were half way between Fairytail and Sabertooth, where Sting and Rouge were, walking back from a mission.

"Not only that, but that little one is your child." Sting smirked, showing off his canines. "With Lucy."

Gajeel chuckled, jabbing a finger behind him, where Wendy was. She was surrounded by exceeds. "That got you?" He growled lowly. "Our other little one got with Romeo."

A feeling of protectiveness entered me, but I pushed it away. Thinking about the future brings out too many emotions.  
"There's something else…. That Lucy wanted to hide from me. About the letter." I said, a tone of serious in my voice.

They turned to the sound, even Wendy. I jerked my head, and she stood up, turning around completely to walk over and listen. "I read it over Lucy's shoulder. Only dragons and dragon slayers can see the island, but they can bring a plus one. Future Lucy said the plus one should be their… mate."

"Shit."

"Fuck."

"..."

"Mate?"

The last one was Wendy, and Gajeel turned to explain.

"Dragons have mates, like any other animal. When you're a first" he looked at Sting and Rouge. "Or third gen dragon Slayer, you also gain the ability to have a mate. 2nd gen dragon slayers, like Laxus, have them, but it's too weak to figure it out."

She still looked confused. "Romeo…?" I said, and her eyes lit up just by his name. My over protectiveness surged, and I could tell the others were dealing with it too by the way they looked. "That's your answer."

Gajeel wiped his look of hatred off his face and laughed. "Ah, it does take a while to figure out who your mate is. They have to do something before you can really figure it out. Levy hit me with a bookcase for me to figure out. I realized afterwards that I wasn't upset that she did it. Strange feeling, I had to piece it together. You'll get it little one."

Wendy huffed at the name, but we knew she understood, especially when Ash came around. I've seen Wendy have to stop herself from calling Ash little one. As a dragon, it's just an instinct. I got myself out from doing it just a bit ago.

Sting laughed as well. "Yukino let her fish eat me before. I think it's more of a, 'you unconsciously pick them when they show strength."

Rouge nodded, "Kagura almost decapitated me with a katana when I figured out."

I nodded. "Lucy kicked me out a window."

Wendy nodded in understanding, before snapping her fingers. "Romeo hit a monster hard enough that it flew into a mountain miles away. Since then, I've felt different around him."

"There you go then." Sting said monotone. "He's your…"

"Mate." I finished for him, since I saw he wouldn't. My voice sounded raspy, and I had a strange urge to strangle to little boy. It must be what a parent feels like.

She clasped her hands together. "I have a mate…." She said in awe. This time, I couldn't help the growl. Neither could the others.

"Hold on there." I said. "Your to young to be thinking of these things-" she didn't let me finish, since she clapped her hands to the sides of her head.

"Oh no! Ash is from the future. Maybe her mate is in the future, and she'll never meet him -or maybe her- and they'll never fall in love!"

The guys turned to me, as if to say, that's your problem. I shrugged.

"I'm fine with that."

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy cried, flinging herself at me. I dodged her half playful attack. "Don't say that." Her eyes clouded, I could tell she was somewhere else. "Maybe, just maybe, her mate was Gray and Juvia's son? Maybe Gajeel-nii and Levy's son? That would be perfect!"

And she was off in her own world that only a girl could understand. She walked a little way off, occasionally stumbling, and we watched her go.

"Ever wonder why she's the only girl dragon Slayer? And the youngest, before Ash got here?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Maybe the world can't handle to many of them." Sting said, pushing his hand down his face. Rouge laughed quietly.

"But leave it to her to make a situation better." I said with a small smile, turning to the sky. "But I don't know about the dragons. We'd be killing the last dragons on Earthland, killing off a species."

Rouge's lips were pressed in a thin line. "It doesn't add up."

Sting turned to his partner. "What doesn't?"

Rouge looked deep in thought. "Stillborn eggs? Either the dragons messed up completely when they thought they were stillborn, or they actually were. And stillborns don't hatch, at least, alive. Some kind of magic had to of helped them."

Gajeel grunted. "You think a mage hatched them? Why? People are terrified of dragons. A lot of dragons aren't nice."

"But wouldn't they be if you save them?" Wendy said, suddenly back in the conversation. What did she mean by that?

"How do you mean that?" Rouge asked. Wendy shrugged.

"Well, if I knew I shouldn't of survived, but someone saved me, I would be grateful, try to make it up to them."

Now that it stood in front of my face, I wanted to slap myself for not realizing. It was a simple idea, but an idea that a child was more likely to come up with.

I could tell Gajeel felt the same way, but didn't voice it. "True…but what happens if that person saved you with evil purposes intended? Would you do them so you can say, 'thanks for saving my life?'"

Wendy scrunched her nose and pursed her lips. "Well, no, but I don't like being bad. I don't think the dragons care, they'll just be glad to fly around and cause trouble."

Sting blinked, before his eyes widened. "And she got it before any of us."

Rouge turned to look at his partner. "What's going through your head?"

Sting crossed his arms, standing up from his crouched position on the rock. Sitting down crossed legs, he shrugged. "I just have a theory, but I'm not sure yet."

"Care to share with the group?" Gajeel grunted with a small smirk. "You've been quiet as well, flame boy. Are you trying to think, cause that's a disaster on its own."

I scowled. "Don't start this now you bucket of bolts, or I'll beat you back to Fairytail!"

Wendy, to my surprise, huffed loud enough for us to hear, before fixing us with a glare. I'm positive Erza's been teaching her, I can see the Erza in it. "Please don't start fighting right now."

Sting smirked at us, and I sent a glare back. "I was waiting for that. The tensions been too high for you not to break it."

Gajeel laughed his strange laugh. "That's what we do light boy, now what's your theory?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much at the moment. It's just, what if the mage had something bad against one of us? I mean, we make a lot of enemies, a lot. And if one of the more evil ones discover dragon eggs, especially dragon eggs from our dragons, wouldn't he hatch them and get them to attack us? It would make sense, since we wouldn't want to kill our dragon's kids."

Wendy shivered at the thought, but spoke. "But Grandeeney would be the only one even able to let eggs. You think it dragons had mates, even though we never saw them?"

We all shrugged. But I felt like we had missed something, something that ties in.

I changed the subject. "How was your trip to Tiger's Blood?"

"Boring." Rouge said with a small laugh. "They had all left by the time we got there. Hid their scents, too. Completely cleaned house, they only left one paper under a desk, but it was covered with notes."

Sting almost springs up from his seat. "Yeah, we had Rufus take a look at it, he said it was 'a confusing puzzle for a machine.' and nothing else. We've been trying to figure it out, but they labeled everything in code."

"Confusing puzzle for a machine…"Gajeel murmured. "What machine? Most machines need magic-"

"I really am a flame brain." I cut him off, scowling at myself. "Magic. When we went there, Lucy noticed they had kidnapped mage children. Children with a lot of magic energy."

"That would of been good to know match stick!" Gajeel kind of growled, but I just glared back.

"Sorry but it wasn't really important nail head!" I growled, and he seemed ready to attack, when Wendy moved to the middle of us. I relaxed some, but still glared.

"No is not the time for your fights!" She yelled, before she gasped at herself.

I looked away. Now was not the time, but at some point, we were going to have to fight. I didn't want Wendy or Ash in it.

But I don't think we have much of a choice on that.

* * *

 **This chapter was written before I even started the story...**

 **That's why the way it's written sounds a bit off. I've improved since I wrote this... I hope.**

 **Well... yeah. I based most of the second part of this story off of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Now I present to you… Ash messing with reality without even knowing it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 _ **Ash**_

Ash was bored.

Real bored.

Wendy and Romeo weren't at the Mermaid guild, where she was at the moment, so she had nothing to do. She was an eight year old wandering the streets of this new place be herself, going on her nose alone because she had nothing better to do.

There was something wrong with this street in particular. It smelled too sweet, to nice, to good.

She turned into an alley, following her nose. The sweet scent (she was getting use to it) abruptly mixed with something stale, and she could smell a metallic coppery scent of blood. Her gait started to pick up.

"Such a wuss. Couldn't get into a real guild so you joined a Girl Scout guild?"

"Mermaid's Tail is a real guild! Maybe you would know that if you had half a brain!"

Ash turned a corner of the alley, peeking out behind some stacked boxes. There, a boy her age stood across from two hulking men. The boy her age was slightly taller than her, with blackish blue hair and silvery blue eyes. The scent was coming from him.

One of the hulking guys growled, grabbing the kid by his head before lifting him up off the ground. "You fucking brat! I wonder how long it would take for those prisses at your guild to find your dead body."

Ash could see the boy's face, staring at her, something in his eyes saying 'no'. She narrowed her own, what was he doing?

He brought his hands up onto the guy's hand holding him up. Suddenly, the guy screamed, yanking his hand away from the boy.

The hand had turned to ice.

The boy dropped nimbly to the ground, murmuring something before pressing his hands to the ground. In a puff of icy air, a sculpture of the man had appeared in front of him.

The ice clone looked at his real self, and jumped to attack him.

The boy smirked at Ash as the clone ice sculpture fought the guy with the frozen hand. She came out from her spot hidden. "Cool power you got there."

"Yep." He smirked, before his eyes widen. "Look-"

Ash pushed her head to the side, watching the second guy punch the air where she was before. She took his hand, propelling him backwards before hitting him with a dragon talon. As the man fell, Ash looked at the boy. "Cool power, but mine's better."

The boy was still smirking, but it had turned into a glare, as had Ash's. As the ice sculpture knocked the other man out, they continued to glare at each other, both with wide smirks on their face.

The boy grinned out of nowhere. "I'm Storm!"

Ash beamed. "I'm Ash. Wanna fight?!"

He cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this fire princess!"

"You're on ice prince!"

Once Lucy finally found them, two whole blocks had been destroyed.

* * *

"We found him half a year ago." Kagura said. "He and his twin sister were orphans on the street. They don't remember their parents at all, and the girl's illness has kept her bedridden for months."

Ash tutted from her spot at the guild bar, picking at her cake. She usually didn't listen into conversations, but this one peaked her interests. Currently, she was sporting a bruise on her neck, one that curled around her entire left arm, making it somewhat limp, but the other boy was worse off, so she counted it as victory.

She heard Lucy. "Half a year ago… have you seen them before that at all? They seemed to be 8 or 9."

"No." Kagura said. "They've never went to an orphanage, there's no file on them."

Ash cut off her listening, hopping off of her stool to go to the clinic. She didn't know if they had a healer, but worth a shot.

The girl took one look at her, and shoo'd her onto a bed, putting together medicines for her to take. She flopped onto the bed, shifting her hurt arm. It hurt, but she didn't even twitch.

"Look Who finally showed up."

Ash glanced to a bed a few beds away. Storm was stomach first in his bed, elbows in front of him holding his face with his legs waving in the air behind him. His forehead was covered in gauze, and she could see it peeking through his short sleeve and stomach. He was looking at someone in the bed across from him. "Hey, Sil, this is the girl who I talked about."

Ash looked over to where he was looking, seeing a female carbon copy of him swaddled in blankets. Her cheeks were red from flush, as was her nose as she sniffled. "Storm, you got in another fight?" She looked at me. "Hi. I'm his sick twin, Silver. Are you Ash?"

Ash nodded, uncounsically inching closer to the girl. She smelled somewhat like the boy, but not as sweet and more stale and sickly. There was something hidden under it as well, but she couldn't figure out what.

Storm flopped starfish on the bed. "I'm bored!"

Ash frowned. "Well, what are we supposed to do? Until Wendy gets here, you can't move your cracked ribs and I can't move my arm."

He huffed, cold breath leaving his mouth. Ash tilted her head for a moment, before huffing herself, happy to see that she had let a golden flame out. Storm looked at her, before huffing again, even larger than before.

And it started, a war to see who could huff the biggest magic huff. I don't blame them, it's boring in the clinic.

By the time the healer walked in with Lucy and Kagura, half of the room was frozen, and half of it was on fire. The only place completely free of it was Silver's bed, one side was on fire, one cover in ice, but neither touching her.

Lucy crossed her arms. "How am I suppose to allow you to go out by yourself if this is what you do?"

Ash pouted. "Lulu, I'm bored. Natsu and Wendy and Gajeel left me!"

Lucy frowned at the tone of her voice. "Don't worry, we're catching up with them at the dock. Wendy's coming here though to help you two."

It was then that Ash remember that she had a mission. She was Natsu and Lucy's child, apparently, which explained why they smelled like something familiar. But her world, the future, is almost destroyed, and now they had to go to a hidden island.

An idea popped into her head.

"Hey Storm, wanna come with me to a dragon island?!"

Lucy, for some reason, blanched, while Storm tilted his head. "Me? Why?"

She pulled a poker face. "Because you smell good."

Storm didn't even seem to care. "Then I'll go! I've always wanted to battle a dragon!"

Kagura snorted. "Since when?"

"Since now!"

Lucy and Kagura looked at each other, before Kagura's lips tilted up. "Natsu won't be happy."

Lucy giggled at that, before glancing at Silver. "Juvia is going to get supplies for the guild… maybe…"

She never finished her thought.

 **This is one of my favorite chapters, because I can imagine it happen true anime style in my head.**

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_


	25. Chapter 24

**It's another Ash chapter. I think at least half of the chapters will now be from Ash's POV, instead of it being Main Lucy. I want to do that so I can get more of Ash's thoughts about certain things out.**

 **And I LOVE writing about Ash and Storm. I wasn't even going to put him in this! I'm so happy I did! When I wrote the part about Ash inviting him, I literally did it on a whim, I hadn't even realized I had typed it down until I wrote his answer!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 ** _Ash_**

"What do you think the island looks like?"

Ash tilted her head, sitting up on the hill she and Storm were on. Kagura, Lucy, and Wendy were around a mile back, and so they had stopped to wait for them after the race. "I dunno."

Storm reached over, petting Alena, who rested on her lap. "Maybe there's different parts of the island. A fire part, and a lightning part."

It peaked her interest. "And a part in the clouds, and a part underground."

"A part where the sun always shines."

"A part where shadows never go away."

"While the stars watch over them all."

She smiled. "That'll be cool to see. A part for each dragon on the island."

Storm shifted, rolling down the hill slightly. "The coolest area will probably be covered in ice."

She laughed. "No, it'll be the starry area."

"Icy area."

"Starry area."

"Icy!"

"Starry!"

Alena mewled. "I'm looking forward for the always sunny area." She purred. "I'll find a nice rock to curl up on."

Ash gasped at her. "You're on Sting's side?!" She huffed. "Is it because of Lector?"

She snorted. "Not in a million years." She opened her mouth to say something else, but decided against it. "I just want to sleep."

Storm tilted his head. "Who's Lector?"

"An Exceed like Alena." Ash explained, before leaning in. "I think Alena likes one of them, but I dunno who."

Alena grumbled, but didn't answer. It only took a few more minutes for the rest to catch up. They sat down on the hill as well, looking out at the view of the town a mile away. The town was small, a bit away from the water but close enough to be a port city. Ash could see the train station from here.

Lucy pointed to a map. "From what I got, the town in front of us is one of the docking towns, but no the right one. From where we are, we'll have to take another train to group up with the others, before taking one more train to the docking town we need to be at."

Kagura looked over. "How much did the letter say on where to find the island?"

"There was a piece of paper after it with the town we should boat by, and some instructions. It said for Wendy to help Natsu with his sickness, and have him and Rogue scout out the ocean while everyone else was on ship." Lucy pulled out the extra piece of paper, rereading it.

Kagure gave a strange look. "Why not send Sting with Rogue?"

Lucy shrugged. "Maybe this is what they did to find the place."

Ash sat up. "Maybe it's because Sting doesn't like the deep ocean."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that?"

Ash stood up, brushing herself off. "Because Sting doesn't like the dark. In the deep ocean, all it is is dark." She spoke with a tone of experience. "He just doesn't like it."

Ash doesnt know for sure, but something told her he didn't. It was just a little thought buzzing around her head, like something had happened. She couldn't fully understand what, though.

But all the dragon slayers had some kind of weakness. Natsu, of course, didn't work well in the ocean either, but he didn't not like it. Wendy in an enclosed space wasn't good either. She didn't know why she knew this stuff, just something told her, as if there was a link in between them all. That would be so cool, she thinks.

Storm didn't seem to find anything weird. "Oh, a train ride!" He said suddenly. "I've always wanted to go on one!"

Ash gave him a look, which he just gave a confused one back. Instead of answering, she just pushed him down the hill.

He yelped, rolling all the way down, before standing up. He had a tuft of grass in his hair. "You'll pay for that, you Phoenix!"

"Penguin!" She called back, easily moving out of the way of an ice bolt. She bounded down the hill, using her last step to jump, clearing over his head. Right above him, she used her roar, and he had to roll out of the way.

He moved forward to where she landed, making to grab her, but she smirked, moving away. It was one of the first things she learned about his magic. In order to be able to make a replication, he has to touch you. It's a bad draw back in a fight, since after a day he has to renew it,but it was perfect for her.

She giggled as she danced away. Suddenly, the fight had turned into tag. As Storm lunged for her, she used the training she had gotten. Ever grab he made, she would slide under and poke his sides. Every lunge, she would side step and push him down. As long as she didn't directly touch his skin, she was fine. And even though he was showing a lot of it, she wasn't showing much, so it made it difficult for him. She could tell he never got proper training.

Lucy, though, was watching the whole thing, laughing her butt off as she held Alana.Kagura had a small smile on her face as Wendy shouted out more evasive maneuvers. After a moment, the pokes went to punches as the pushing went to shoving. Nothing to hard, though.

Ash was surprised with how fast he learned, though. When he lunged for her, and she sidestepped, he brought his arm out, catching her by the waist and dragging her down. "Got you!"

Ash stood up, gliding away as Storm sat up, creating a sculpture of her. The likenesses were completely spot on.

Ash grinned, holding her fists up. "Come on, ice me!"

 **AnastasiaPunkRock, if you want to translate it, be my guess! It would be lovely and I thank you. Just please make sure you give me credit for the story so no one will say it's copying...**

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_


	26. Chapter 25

**This has a main character POV change in the middle, so Be prepared~**

 **Lion King Reference FTW**

 **School has started up, so updating will be even more sporadic! Sorry...**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 ** _Ash_**

Ash didn't know how.

Didn't know why.

And didn't really like it either.

How could the ice sculpture breath fire? Her golden fire?

"You are breaking the rules of physics right now!" She told her ice self, ducking under a talon, before squaring herself and kicking it's gut. "Newton's Laws! Theory of relativity! Gravitation! Something!"

The ice sculpture didn't stop, but the others did giving her a strange look. She huffed. "Earth stuff!"

She had finally come to complete terms with it. She had lived in an orphanage before that one night, where she went to sleep, then woke up in a jail cell with other kids. She had been confused then, but something had told her to trust Lucy and Natsu back then. She hid her confusion behind a mask of happiness. That's what they were taught at the orphanage to do. 'If you're not cheerful.' They said. "Then no one will want you.'

She started figuring it out before the others even got close, though. She hid what she knew, but she knew that when she said Maine and they said Magnolia, that she wasn't anywhere close to home.

And when she casually said the word USA to Natsu, before they even met Aquarius, and he had no clue what it meant, she knew she wasn't even in the right dimension. Not to mention the magic.

When she found out she was Lucy's and Natsu's child, she wasn't even to surprised then. She could briefly, if she tried hard enough, remember her mother. Blonde hair, warm brown eyes. A sliver of a scent. It was the reason why she had trusted Lucy.

She had smelled like her mom.

She was her mom.

Ice Ash formed a star, and an ice lion appeared from it. It shot it's ball of power, which Ash dodged easily, before running to attack.

Ash ran towards it. If it had the same density as her's does…

She jumped over the lion, placing a foot on it's back before jumping off, increasing her propel. She formed a blazing talon on her foot, kicking at the ice thing of her as she came down to the ground.

She didn't stop to see if it had worked, though. Keeping her stride, she ran towards Storm, who was completely unprepared. In a jerky move, he covered his face.

If he knew better, or if he had better time to learn her, he would have known that she doesn't aim for the face when she's fighting friends.

She punched him where she had all those times before. He grunted, but managed to grab her next punch, tackling her down. Even with being down, Lucy and Yukino had taught her some moves.

"Hey Storm!" She said suddenly. He looked down at her, stopping for a moment. Ice her stood off to the side. "Is it okay to do choking?"

"No fatal moves Ash!" Lucy called from the sidelines, halfway up the hill.

She whined. "It's not fatal if he taps!"

Storm was starting to realize that maybe he didn't have the upper hand at the moment. As he moved it get up, she wrapped her leg around his neck, the other leg interlocking. In a flash, she had him in a triangle choke.

She didn't even have to start the choke for him to tap. "I never agreed to choking!" He whined.

"Oh." Ash tilted her head in mock surprise. "I thought you did."

 **Lucy**

The train ride was quiet for the most part. Ash had gone to sleep before the train even started, which prompted for Storm to do the same. Wendy went to sleep as well, curled up with Carla and Alana. Kagura and I talked for a bit, until about thirty minutes to arrival, where she went to find food.

Ten minutes away, I started to process of waking everyone up, going for Ash last. By the time she was fully awake the train had stopped.

They were waiting outside.

And, can I say, the best face I've ever seen Natsu make came right after the doors opened and Ash pulled Storm out by the hand to meet her father.

"Natsu!" Ash called, dragging Storm by the hand. Natsu sat on a bench with Sting and Yukino, as Rogue and Gajeel stood besides it. It looked like Levy hadn't arrived yet. "Natsu! Meet my new friend! His name is Storm and he makes ice and he smells good!"

Natsu looked like he was about to throw up. Gajeel was doing big, hearty laughs as if something was extremely funny. Rouge was smirking, as was Sting, who said. "This is the world giving you payback for that remark earlier."

What did he say earlier?

Wendy moved out to see what was happening. When I voiced my thoughts, she said. "Natsu said he wouldn't mind if she had no mate."

And then I was laughing too.

Levy arrived shortly after, and on the next train ride, we discussed a few new books she had picked out for a few hours.

This train was different from the usual, since it was a night train. The docking town was a few days away by walking, but only around a day away by train. This train had normal cabins, but in the back, they had cabins filled with bunk beds. Immediately, Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel moved back there. After a few minutes of torture, Natsu joined them. Wendy, who never seemed as affected by it, talked to Storm, bored and annoyed that Romeo couldn't come. Ash had fallen asleep next to me, head on my lap.

All the exceeds besides Carla had knocked out a few hours in, a few going back to their dragon slayer, some staying by us, napping on the windowsill.

Soon, it was just Kagura, Yukino, Levy, myself, Wendy, and Storm awake. Levy took his moment to speak after a few moments of silence. "You're Storm, right? I'm Levy."

"Hello..." He looked at her, intrigued by something.

Levy frowned slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"No..." he tilted his head. "You just look like this boy I use to know."

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_


	27. Chapter 26

**This could be called a filler chapter (still important chapter), but I filled it with family bonding and some nice NaLu stuff. Enjoy.**

 **And sorry for the slow posts. Studing and homework and crap like that, I had a quiz/test every day of the week in at least once class per day since the beginning of school. Kms.**

 **NOTE \- This website is acting weird when I try to upload stuff... bolding everything or italics or making everything code. It's not making the double line thing anymore either... sorry about it! I fix it before it uploads usually but sorry if it looks weird. It's been happening for a while now...**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 ** _Lucy_**

By the time we got to the right docking town, it was dark and almost everything was closed. We found a decently priced inn, and since no one was really too hungry, we just crashed. We had a little problem with sleeping, Natsu almost had a fit when we had Storm in the girl's room, just because there was no more space with the boys, even though there were less of them. Sting and Gajeel found the entire thing hilarious.

After pouting for a significant amount of time, he took a walk with Storm to somewhere, i don't know, and I guessed he said something which made Natsu a lot happier when he got back.

After a night of decent sleep, we went to the docks to rent a boat. After around an hour, we put our money together to rent a yacht for a week. I was dreading the ride, how much pain the slayers would be in because of their motion sickness. I wasn't surprised when after the first hour of being on sea, half of them were out swimming besides the boat, the only three not was Wendy, who was looking over some book she brought, Sting, who seemed to be slightly afraid of the depths of the ocean and was sleeping instead, and Ash, who was being carried by happy above the water. Ash isn't the greatest swimmer, so I wanted to be careful.

"Turn the boat left!" Natsu yelled to me as I worked the wheel. I started, before stopping suddenly.

"How much?!" I yelled back.

"How much what?"

"How far do I turn the boat?"

"As far as it takes to get left!" Natsu answered, completely oblivious to the headache he was giving me.

"How many degrees, Natsu!?" I yelled.

"60 degrees left Lucy." Rouge had finally cut in, answering in a quiet voice that still got all the way to me.

"Thanks." I said, turning the wheel. "That's how you give directions! Take notes, Natsu!"

"Why, Luce? I said go left, just as he did!"

My anger broke, and I growled, telling Kagura to take the wheel before striding over to the side of the deck and jumping over, still wearing my coverup of athletic shorts and on old large t-shirt (that might be Natsu's, if I think about it…).

The salty water engulfed me as I dived in, and once surfacing, I look around for the fire idiot. Spotting him easily, I pounce.

Flailing as one does when playing in the water, I laughed as he sputtered. "Comeon Luce, What I do this time?"

"Everything you usually do, fire boy. Surprised you can still function with the amount of fire you eat everyday." Gajeel chuckled from where he floated, legs kicking every once and a while to keep up with the boat.

"Says the guy who eats metal off the sides of houses!" Natsu retorted. I raised an eyebrow at his words, and he just grinned, before saying. "I've heard of hard headed and dense people but you bring it to a whole nother level."

Gajeel spun, swimming slowly over as he growled slightly. I moved over to the side, not wanting to be in the middle of this fight, almost screaming when I feel something underneath me lift me an inch out of the water. Pisces had at some point been summoned, and now one of them had decided to pick me up as they dozed in the water.

Before Gajeel and Natsu could really start anything, I had a voice from above. "Lulu, you got in the water without me? You said I could go in when you did!"

Ash looked over, decked out in a bathing suit, leaning over so much that Storm had to hold her so she wouldn't fall. She backed up, letting go of him, before belly flopping into the water. Thankfully she surfaced quickly, before whining. "Ow…"

I patted the spot next to Pisces, watching carefully as she slowly made her way over, watching in the corner of my eye Storm, who jumped in after her. Rouge was watching the two 8 year olds as well from where he was, petting the other Pisces. Natsu and Gajeel had paused for a moment, watching Ash to make sure everything was fine before going back to attacking each other. I only called them back when they started to get to far.

Ash sat next to me, legs kicking the water. "I wonder how deep it is…" she murmured.

"I bet I can touch the bottom!" Storm smirked.

"Bet I can do it faster!"

I stopped her from moving by grabbing Storm, placing him on the other side of Ash. "You both will not be doing anything of the sorts, or i'll make sure you can't go swimming again for the entire trip." I fixed them a stare. "This is not a place for games."

"Okay Lulu. I promise." Ash put her hands together, starting to form a Star.

"Me too." Storm said after a moment. "Why don't you call her mom, Ash?"

Ash shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I just like Lulu better."

"Ash doesn't want to hurt Luigi's feelings." Natsu said, swimming from seemingly nowhere. "She'll make Luce feel old."

As Storm and Ash laughed, I fixed him a glare. "I already feel old, so ha!"

Natsu took a second, before raising an eyebrow. When I didn't respond, he turned to Ash. "Want to learn how to swim better?"

Ash's eyes widen comically. "Yeah!"

Natsu started treading water, before lifting up his arms. Ash jumped up on top of the large fish, before jumping forward and into Natsu, even though she was pretty big to be doing that, Natsu still caught her easily, and Ash almost squealed, before kissing her father on the cheek. "Thank you dad!"

 **O**

Two days into the trip, and everyone was basically asleep or in their beds. Natsu and I were the only one's out, even the exceeds were asleep. We stayed near the ladder as we floated around.

"Is this how it feels?" Natsu asked after a while of comfortable silence. "To be a parent?"

I chuckled. "I think we got off easy… we got to skip the baby crying phase."

He smiled softly, looking up into the sky. It was dark, the moon high and big in the sky. I was tracing constellations with my eyes when Natsu said. "She called me dad out of nowhere, and it made me happier than I thought it would. When I first saw Storm, I felt so much suspicion towards an eight year old that I was just... surprised."

"You said dragon slayers protect their young, no matter their blood." I started. "You would feel that way, daughter or not, it's just stronger since she is your daughter."

Natsu mumbled something, and blushed when I asked him to repeat it. "With you."

"Huh?"

"Ash, Nashi, is our daughter." Natsu scratched his head, moving over in the water to hold the ladder like I was, only a foot apart. "Together."

I was blushing now, and suddenly, I was focusing on all the wrong things. Like that fact that Natsu was shirtless at the moment, or that his hair was dripping wet, or the fact that he was blushing as well. Mates. I'm his. What doesn't that really mean?

Because any girl isn't you…

"Would it be weird to say I'm not that surprised?" I said meekly, shrugging slightly. "I mean, out of everyone…"

"Yeah." He said softly, clearly lost in thought. He was so close, and as my brain went into a romantic thought process, I noticed how the moon bathed his body in light. I also wanted to kiss him, but I'm going to pretend like I don't feel that urge.

When had I leaned in?

I was about to move away when Natsu looked up, onyx eyes meeting mine. "She's the spitting image of her mom." He murmured.

My hand came up to his hair, grabbing a piece and twirling with it for a moment. "She has your hair, though." I said back, just as softly.

The ship rocked.

I mean rocked.

Natsu's Head jolted up, eyes cleared from any of the fog it just had earlier. "That's not normal."

We hadn't noticed the waves getting larger, or the clouds coming in. The boat rocked some more. I sounded weary when I spoke. "Is this a sea storm..?"

If I thought about it later, the only thing I could think of is that a wave hit the other side of the boat. That's why it capsized.

On top of us.

We both went under. It took me a moment to get a grounding. I could see the ocean floor, we must be near an island to be only, what, twenty, thirty feet deep? I went to swim up when something from the boat caught me in the stomach, pushing me farther down and making me blow my limited source of air.

Instinctively, as my lungs start to burn, I reach for my keys, panicking and losing what's left of my air when there not there.

Something went around my waist, and as my vision went blurry, I was hauled back up to the surface. Coughing and sputtering, I took in large gasps of air.

"Lucy! Lucy… calm down, you're okay." Natsu was in front of my, looking unrealistically relieved. "Oh god, you're okay…"

I nodded, not trusting my voice, before looking around. It had started raining, hard. The boat was on it's side, somehow still slightly floating, going towards what I think is the island. After a moment of thought, I started panicking again.

I Croaked, raspy voice barely heard. "A-Ash!"

And then, as if I never almost drowned, we were swimming as fast as possible to the ship being pulled away by the waves.

And, almost like a horror movie, a large wave completely consumed it.

My heart almost stopped.

And after a second of darkness, I realized it was to dark, and looking behind me, seeing that monstrous wave, was the scariest moment in my life.

"Natsu-" I barely took in a breath of air, before it hit us.

This time, I was the one to come up, but he didn't.

Oh no. Dear god no.

I dove under, looking around. There was debris from the ship. Not stuff from the hull, but from the cabins. But I couldn't see him.

In the most shear form of dumb luck I've ever had, my key pouch bumped against my head, golden keys shining brightly.

Without much thought, I instinctively picked the right key, calling them out with just a thought.

Aquarius by now could read my mind when it came to what I needed.

I don't know what really caused me to pass out, but I was almost positive that I wouldn't wake up again

* * *

 **Y'all should know that I did this chapter like a week ago... I just forgot to update it lol.**

 **Why'd I say 'ya'll?'**

 **Ps- Flamingheart12, your great, reading reviews like yours make me shine inside**

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_


	28. Chapter 27

**O MAH LORD AN' SAVIOR.**

 **DIS LIL SHIT HAS TURNED 1 YEAR OLD**

 **A month ago yeah I know I forgot sorry…**

 **WOW. IM SHOOKITH. HAPPY BDAY YOU LIL PEICE O SHITE**

 **You're birthday present is an extra short chapter… yay….**

 **Switch in POV's at beginning of chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 ** _Lucy_**

I woke up to a sore throat and burning eyes.

But I woke up. I'm okay.

Groaning, I try to sit up, dimly aware that I was on palm leaves. Looking at it, it looked like a bed, put out there with sand all around me.

I went to touch it when a voice stopped me. "Don't do that, Lucy. The sand's at least a 100 degrees. It'll burn you." I look around, spotting Loke leaning against a palm tree, in the shade. "You had us worried sick. Aquarius came back to the spirit world panicking and yelling. Virgo and I have been taking turns watching you guys. She got you new clothes, too."

Us?

I looked around, spotting Natsu curled up in the sand, wearing blue celestial clothes like the ones from before, with me matching. His forehead was also bandaged.

"Where are… the others?" I asked slowly, rubbing my head as I stand up, thanking the lord for magical, no sand in shoes shoes.

"Aquarius looked for them in the water, but found nothing for miles around." Loke said. "I looked around the area, but this island is big. Big enough that I would be surprised that no one has found it… if it wasn't hidden."

I perked up, stumbling over to Natsu. "You mean..?"

"Yep," He said. "This is the island of dragons, and if judging by last time I was here, you're in the fire dragon area."

Ash

"Are we lost?"

Ash found it funny that they asked the question at the same time.

Ash had been sleeping on deck, when suddenly there was no deck. She was lucky that she could tread water, and she didn't even call it luck that she ended up with only Storm where she turned on shore.

There was something weird going on.

"It's because you wanted to see the ice area so bad." Ash said, tapping the ground beneath her, which was covered in ice. "I bet if you didn't want it so bad, we would've ended up in the starry area, much closer to Wendy, probably."

"Maybe it just knows that I'm the stronger one of us, so it took us here because of it!" Storm grinned smugly.

For a reason Ash just chalked up as another (this is what happens when you send an infant back in time) moment, Ash kind of understood the way the island works. Maybe she was told as a baby, she doesn't know. What she doesn't get is how Storm understands the island, even if it is just a little.

"I can, and will, melt down this entire area." She grumbled, before sitting on the icy ground. The ice area was completely made of ice, from the trees to the ground to the animals. Storm moved to hang off of an ice branch one handed. "If we keep going, we should get to the middle of the island. Once we get there, we should be able to just pick an area to go and go there."

"You didn't deny that I could be stronger than you!" Storm laughed, hopping along.

Ash laughed back. "I'm not gonna put you down when you already are. Look at you, you broke your arm!"

True, the only reason they were moving was because of Storm's adrenaline. Ash had put it in the best cast possible with the extra stuff that went on shore with them. Nothing important to the boat, Ash was sure that it was just beached somewhere, waiting for them. Maybe it's in the starry area, and that's why they were brought to the ice area. That makes more sense.

Storm looked at his arm. His wrist was fractured, something must of happened while he was out on the ocean. It was wrapped up as tightly as possible with prices of cloth from clothes. "Oh, yeah…"

"Are you about to fall?"

"Yeah…"

Ash let loose a cuss word she heard her father say, before moving up and catching the boy, huffing at his size. "Cut out some of those Mermaid milkshakes."

"They're too good." Storm winced, trying to stay positive despite the pain.

"Want to take a break?" Ash asked softly, pushing him back down subtly when he tried to get up. "We'll take a quick nap. You can't beat me in that state."

"I hear that tone Ash." He grumbled. "I can beat you in any state. Fastest to get to sleep?"

"I'll win." Ash lies, laying down and waiting for him to still and relax before getting up. "I wonder…"

She spent a moment to warm up her hands, before creating a Star. Concentrating on the horse part of Sagittarius, she almost squealed when she saw a brown ball form. After a moment, a blurry vision of a brown stallion trotted forward, three small energy balls in the form of arrows appearing and shooting into the trees. The blurry horse reared, turning around and bucking at a tree before disappearing.

"Yes!" Ash hissed, sweating slightly through the cold before making another star. She thought of the same thing, but instead of offensive, she thought of support. She doubts that in anything besides a risky situation that this would work, but she breathes in a sigh of relief when the horse trots back out, vivid and real, unlike last time, but this time appearing underneath Storm, settling him on his back before trotting forward.

Ash grins before running after.again

* * *

 **Again, had this chapter ready a month ago and I forgot to upload it. Sorry...**

* * *

 **DON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_


	29. Chapter 28

**People wanted, I gave lol.**

 **Chapter 28**

 _ **Levy**_ stubbed her toe. _Again_.

She was startting to lose it out here.

"You okay, shrimp?" Gajeel was with her, as well as Tigerlily and Alena. Alena was shaking with worry over Ash, holding onto the exceed with the sword tightly. He just let it happen, keeping them in stride with the humans.

"What's with all the metal?" Levy asked, annoyed and in pain. "I know that we're on an island for dragons, and this is obviously the metal bit of the island, but still! This isn't how metal works!"

The ground was metal, the trees were metal, the little puddle they saw earlier was liquid metal- seriously, dragons are magical and stuff but still! This shouldn't be possible.

Not to mention the metal animals that kept looking at them weirdly. Gajeel already had to beat one away.

"Don't know, but im lovin it." Gajeel chuckled, tearing another branch of metal off a tree and eating it. "Weird how we both ended up here, and no one else…"

Levy crossed her arms, suppressing a shiver in her damp clothes. "Probably because im your plus one, mate, whatever, so whatever magic the island has put us together."

Gajeel paused. "What?"

"Lucy told us." Levy said in explanation. "It was surprising, but not completely impossible. Everyone knows dragons had mates, so it makes sense you guys might as well." She didn't bring up how red most of the girls became as Lucy explained, Levy as well.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck, flushing slightly at the thought. He went to say something, before his eyes fixed on something behind her. "Is that..?"

Levy turned around, looking around for what Gajeel saw. In a crevase, at least fifty feet below, something was slithering in and out of holes in the cave walls, circling around a large oval shape grey rock.

Levy gasped.

"Looks like we found our egg…"

 _ **Yukino**_ never knew Libra to do this.

She was surprised when Libra first appeared, holding clothes up to her for her to change into. She couldn't really see Libra, but after she had put on said clothes (Some black spirit world clothes that she might keep) the blinding light darkened and she could see.

That's when she first saw Sting, ringing out his own damp clothes, wearing a matching black set of clothes like hers. He grinned when he saw her, and then they started moving.

And now, she had a little friend in the form of a bird made of actual light.

"For the fourth time, no, you can't eat it." Yukino said, sighing as she did. Everything in this place was made out of a white light, their black clothes being the only dark thing around. It was the only way they could see each other if they walked off to far.

Sting groaned. "But im hungry… it's just a bird!"

Yukino scowled. "A bird that's going to help us find the egg of the dragon that's going to cause us trouble in the future or cause trouble for our friends in the future."

Sting pouted, which caused Yukino to giggle as she patted the bird, which tweeted. The bird flew up, flying away.

"Let go a perfectly good snack." He now grumbled.

Yukino watched it leave. "Eating a live animal? That's a little morbid."

Sting crossed his arms. "Nothing on this island is alive, Yuki. All these animals are just light, made for light and white dragons and their young to eat."

Yukino didn't know how he knew this, and didn't ask. "Sting…" She pointed up.

On top of the skinniest mountain known to man, a pure white egg that shined golden light balanced impossibly on the tip of it.

The bird landed on it.

Needless to say, it fell.

 _ **Kagura**_ found the silence between them the most comforting thing about this place.

As they walked in complete darkness, Kagura holding Rouge's hand so they wouldn't be separated (and Rouge could see, of course) she was humming in her head, a small tone in par to the dark animals that surrounded them. They would've traveled through the shadows, but that makes the shadow animals bite-y.

Not to mention the fact that Rouge was also carrying a pitch black (with purple undertones) egg half the size of him. That would be a little hard to move around with.

Kagura's free hand went to her hilt as she heard the monsters again, almost missing when Rouge spoke. "Up ahead, light. We must be at the edge of the shadow area."

A shadow wolf, barely able to be made out, howled, rushing forward.

Kagura sliced through one, letting go of Rouge so he could better hold the egg before moving forward, keeping them back easily.

From the side, a wolf lunged, and she went to move when a blast of black shadow roared past her, hitting the wolf, making it poof in a cloud of shadow smoke.

Rouge stopped.

The roar didn't stop though.

The energy flew through the air, turning around before flying straight towards him.

Kagura moved forward, Rouge standing his ground, albeit slightly confused. The energy hit the egg, the egg absorbing it before letting out a blast of energy, dissipating all of the attacking wolves.

Then the egg itself moved, rustling as a crack appeared in it's shell.

"What?!" Kagura almost screamed. "I thought it was a stillborn?!"

"So did I!" Rouge's voice was still soft, but higher with panic in it. "It absorbed some of my magic- but that shouldn't of done this!"

Another large crack. "Why is it hatching so quickly?" Kagura paced, before moving to the other side of the cracking egg.

"I don't kno-"

The egg bursts open.

 _ **On**_ a beached ship, two exceeds slumbered on, not knowing anything was happening to their twin dragons.

 _ **Wendy**_ loves this place.

Not only was watching Carla and Happy fly around, but she was walking on clouds. She couldn't trip and fall! Happy days!

She skipped towards a mountain peak, positive that the egg would be up there. Happy and Carla had already seen it, but they couldn't carry it themselves. Wendy would have to help them.

She hopped, bounding almost 10 feet into the air before landing softly to the ground. Low gravity was great as well.

She definitely had the best story of the place, frolicking around, playing with the air birds and air elephants. Air elephants Seriously?

The only hard part of her journey was getting the egg to the middle of the island.

...Where was the middle of the island?

 _ **Lucy**_ was sweating. Hard.

"Wow, look at me, im Natsu." She grumbled. "Im the fire guy, i love fire so much, i can just roll around in it. Oh, look at me, rolling around in it, completely dry with no sweat. Aren't I grand?"

"Luige, you know I can hear you, right?"

"Look at me, I don't sweat and I have great hearing!" Lucy was annoyed.

Natsu just laughed, hopping towards another rock, ten feet ahead. Lucy, not as magically inclined towards this, had to work a little harder, but the risk made her not mess up.

Fire water. Of course fire water, since this place just looooved fire. Not lava, fire. Fire. Water.

This doesn't make any sense!!!

Lucy's losing it.

She grabbed Natsu's hand, letting him help her forward past a particular hard jump. The rocks were like lily pads, but bigger and sturdier.

They could see the egg up ahead, nestled in a little dip in the fire water. It looked molten, the multicolor of lava, and strangely beautiful.

"This isn't to bad, right Luce?" Natsu, ever the optimist.

"When we get through this… I'm taking 12 cold showers at home." Lucy said, hoping forward. Behind her, she could see Virgo, newly summoned by herself, skipping along the rocks like it was nothing. Then, she just vanished. Probably just a way of telling Lucy that they could of used Virgo to get through this. Lucy groaned.

"When we're done-" Natsu jumped forward again, close to the end. "-I'm going to brag to Ice Prick. He'll never beat this one!"

Lucy was dehydrated, with how much she was sweating. She had been panting by now. "Lets… just make it there… first."

Natsu frowned, turning around. He hopped back, before picking Lucy up and carrying her the rest of the way.

 _ **Storm**_ fell to the ground, jolting awake when the horse finally vanished.

Ash tried not to laugh.

They had made it to the center, a clearing of flat grass only 100 feet in diameter. It was amazing, though, to see. Like standing in the center of a pie, you could see every slice of pie. But each pie slice is so different, and there are at least 20 slices of pie.

Ash wants some pie.

In the very center, a stone pillar with a dragon carving. Besides that, though, the place was barren.

"That's weird…" Storm said after a moment, getting up on one hand.

"What?"

"Well… from what I know, dragons are really big." Storm started. "This area is not nearly big enough for a dragon. Maybe some baby ones, but not a big one."

"True." Ash said. Looking at the carving. "I think this is man made." She moved forward, running her hand along the stone. "It says something in some language."

Storm came up to look at it, placing a finger on a word. "That looks like a-"

Everything went black.


	30. Chapter 29

**I am not happy with the writing style of this chapter.**

 ** _Ash_**

"What did you do?"

"What did I do? What did you do?"

"You touched the pillar!"

"Nothing happen when I did it! You're the one it didn't like!"

In the darkness that had enveloped the two children, they had started arguing.

Storm was about to retort, when they saw something. The two watched as the island came back into focus, but… different. The grass was yellow, and the different areas had lost their brilliance.

A man was carrying a lava looking egg towards a patch of 4 other eggs. Setting it down none to gently, he started murmuring.

"Who's this dude?" Storm said aloud, and suddenly, the man's head darted over to them, eyes narrowing. Both children froze.

"How'd you two get here?" The man almost yelled. "It's known about by none."

"Well that can't be true." Ash started. "Cause we know about it."

The man seemed to be upset by the sass of this child and huffed. "Where are your parents-" his eyes widen, before narrowing. "You!"

"Us!" Storm grinned.

That's when Ash narrowed her eyes. "Hey, what are you doing with those? No normal mage should be messing with them!"

"None of your business, _dragon breed_." The guy scowled. Storm's face lost the grin as Ash frowned. "Something is wrong here." The guy wrinkled his nose. "In my time, they're not even together, but in this time they don't have any children, yet. Where did you two come from?"

Ash was feeling bratty. "Maine. And I don't really care about when or where you're from, all I know is that you're not supposed to be here. Get out!"

That's when she cried out, falling to the ground in a puff. She had lost control of her body. "Hey! What did you do?!" Storm moved over, but only made it a foot before he jerked, standing still and facing the man.

The man had a hand held out, wisps if white smoke curling in and out of it. His finger twitched, and suddenly, Storm was moving towards him. "Now answer my question. When are you from?"

Storm choked out the answer, as if given no choice. The man growled, squeezing two fingers together. Storm fell to the ground, clutching his neck and coughing.

"Stop!" Ash yelled, struggling but failing to get up. "He's telling the truth!" She took in a deep breath, roaring as hard as possible. It's reach hit the man, and he stopped focusing, moving out of the way. Storm collapsed, coughing while holding his hurt arm out of the way.

Then, at the edge of the clearing, two figures appeared from the blinding light area. Ash's eyes locked with Sting, who was holding a large egg, and she shook her head, trying her best to convey with her eyes to wait. Yukino was taking in what was happening, glaring at the man and picking up a key, but Sting reluctantly stopped her. Ash gave a quick grin.

But as they fully came into the clearing, the white egg in the nest dissappeared silently, the man not even noticing.

The man got up chuckling, but didn't use his magic. "You say that but your actions prove otherwise. Come on, if you really are from my own time, then you know about Tiger's Blood."

Storm looked confused but Ash just laughed. "They kidnapped me and a dozen other kids, for their magic or something. If that hadn't happened…" She shut her mouth, realizing she shouldn't say.

The man raised his hand again, and Ash's airway constricted, and she gasped, hand going up to message her throat, but failing to help at all. She went to cough, but all she did was whimper. Sting growled softly, moving forward, but she shook her head again, hopeing to the lord that he would understand. "What wouldn't of happened, _dragon_?" The guy snarled, which cause Sting to scowl again.

It took a second for her to get any air back, and she was about to lie again, when she thought better. He already seemed to know. "I… I wouldn't of met Natsu or Lucy if it hadn't of happened. They showed up before Tiger's Blood could put us in the machine."

Ash thinks it was then that Sting finally realized that Ash wanted him to know this. She was a little to busy with her racing mind to really understand anything he says, and she knows that Sabertooth is looking into their knockoff copycat.

The guy grinned, chuckling. "Loyal all the way. I might just have to let you live so you can tell them to stop trying. I'm fine here, I don't need a time machine."

Sting's eyes widen and he almost said something if not for him slapping a hand over his mouth. Ash almost giggled, glancing at Storm who had been unrealistically quiet, but he was interested in the story too. Realizing this probably wasn't the best thing to say, she still said it. She needed to get to fighting this guy before anyone else showed up and ruined the surprise, or, god forbid, Natsu and Lucy show up, and get upset at Sting and Yukino for not helping. "I would, but the guild's destroyed." She smiled slightly. "Natsu, Lucy, and Gray destroy it, and then Rouge and Sting from Sabertooth took care of any extra. That guild is behind bars." And just to add to the anger that she really shouldn't be feuling, she said. "And Tiger Blood? What even is that name? You sound like you wanted to be Sabertooth but came up way to short."

The man gave an animalistic growl and raised his hand to do something else when Storm finally moved. He held his hands together before placing them on the ground. In a mist of ice, a ice version of him appeared, running forward. The man's eyes widened, and he raised his other hand, but the ice sculpture just kept running forward, arms stretching forward. If his ice sculptor had his powers, and he touched the man, it could make a copy of him, and it could keep him contained.

The man didn't seem to know his power, but knew enough to move away, That's when Sting showed himself, kicking him in the back with a talon. The man grunted, rolling along the ground, his foot outside of the field.

"You're the guild leader of Tiger's Blood, correct? Menvo Stalnel?" He growled. "Wanted for dozens of different offensives. Adding more to that list, I see."

Menvo seemed to freeze at the sight of Sting, fear flashing in his eyes, then flickering over to Yukino and the egg she had now. Still, he swallowed and smirkled. "For always acting so high and mighty, you do keep track of threats."

Sting laughed, crossing his arms. "You think your small guild was enough to put us on edge? We didn't know about you until Natsu told us. You give that dump to much credit."

Menvo moved away from the ice again, but it was slowing down. Ash took a glance at Storm, and he was swaying on his feet. Ash thought that the thing would go on, Storm or not. Was he so low on magic that the sculpture might stop just to give him some energy?

Menvo growled, going to speak but Sting just laughed again, and Ash could feel the rage tossing in him, along with an itch to fight. "And don't try to 'scare' me with your magic." He looked at Ash. "Quick lesson here. Most people with body manipulation magic can't be sneaked up upon unless said person is cloaked. And it's not body manipulation, there would be residue on the person he used it on. He's messing with your brain."

Ash blinked, tilting her head as she moved to Storm, sitting him back down. He needed Wendy. "Mind control?"

"Nah." Sting shrugged. "Little more messy than that. He's pushing nerves in your brain, basically. But he's weak, can only do it on younger people." Suddenly, Sting growled. "Coward. Couldn't try it on me, no matter how hard he tries. He gets his bidding done by controlling kids, children or siblings of people he doesn't like. Like Natsu. Like you."

Ash scowled, crossing her arms. "Wow, that's pathetic."

The ice sculpture had stopped, melting into nothing. Menvo had stopped as well, listening with a red face, and backing up with a frenzy as Sting marched up, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him sightly. "Now, you want to tell us what's going on and how you're here?"


	31. Chapter 30

**To Guest- It's when you read an entire fic and never post a review- at least, that's how I use it. The author never sees you cause you don't ever write, so your like a ghost. I think of ghost readers more in the sense of still being written fics, cause ghost reading doesn't matter as much (still matters) when the story's already done. I just say it cause I like constructive criticism.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Ash**

At that moment Kagura walked through, going to speak before stumbling as the surroundings changed. She shielded her eyes and took in the scene. "What's this?"

"The cause of our future deaths being solved." Sting groaned, shaking Menvo slightly.

Granted, the man cackled. "Oh, so this does work! Tell me, both you and that other dark dragon die, right? Oh, happy days! Tell me the fire head goes as well!"

Yukino had since moved over to Storm and Ash with the white egg, but at the moment stood up to glare as harshly as Ash has ever seen at the man, Kagura following suit. Ash, at the thought of something happening to Natsu, blew out harshly, golden fire licking the air around her lips.

Menvo kept his face, smirking at everyone's reaction. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sting ignored the man, turning to Kagura again. "Where is Rouge?"

"Behind me." Kagura pointed to where she came from, eyes drifting to the black egg in the nest. "I came to say be prepared. Oh, and Sting, keep the dragon magic at a limit, don't roar."

Before Sting could ask, she turned around, going back in before emerging a moment later with Rouge.

Everything seemed to freeze.

"Dragon!" Ash squealed, getting up and running towards it.

The small thing curled up in Rouge's arms could barely be called a dragon. 18 inches, probably, black but with such purple tones that it's seemed to glitter and sparkle. It added to the pitch black eyes, the white speckles glittered as well. It appeared female, at least to Ash. Maybe it was magic thing, but she was sure it was female.

"What!" Sting and Menvo yelled as one, before glaring at each other. "What was this about them being stillborn? The letter lied!" Sting finished.

"It was, Sting." Rouge said, eyeing the man with limited knowledge. Ash ran her hand along the still smooth scales as the dragon yipped playfully at her, it's tail latching onto Rouge's upper arm. "It absorbed some of my magic, and I guess that's enough of a push to free it."

It was quiet for a second, before the black egg in the nest sparked, before silently exploding, bits of shell disappearing as they hit the ground.

Sting nodded, turning back towards Menvo. "Now, you want to tell me how you got here before the others get back and we make you talk?"

Menvo looked more curious than scared. "They're all here? Came to get the eggs before I do and change the future. You want an answer, well, I don't have one! That time machine sent me here, but I found the map to this place! I got here! I collected the eggs and I'm guessing I get them to hatch, if you all are trying to stop that. And I bet after that, the dragons grow up on whatever I tell them and kill you all!" He stared at Ash, grinning. "I bet you weren't even supposed to be alive! In this time, the fire head and blonde aren't even married, by the time the dragons would be ready, you wouldn't of been a thought yet. But how are you here, and so old as well?"

Sting slammed him on the ground, finally losing patience. "Does it look like you can ask questions right now? Who told you about this place?"

Menvo glanced back at Ash, mostly to relish a somber face, but the child wanst even paying attention. Rouge was transferring the dragon into her arms. It seemed to mewl in protest, but stopped a moment later, latching it's tail around her neck and snuggling in for sleep in her arms.

Sting growled again. "Answer, or do you really want to wait for the others? You ready to deal with Natsu after he finds out?"

Fear flashed in his eyes again as Rogue and Kagura looked confused. As Yukino filled them in on what happened, Menvo answered. "I found the book myself! Some guy at a pub recommended dragon books, but I was drunk, and the guy was young. He's a kid in our time. I don't remember him to well though!"

Sting scoffed, obviously not believing when another voice entered the conversation. "What's going on here? Did I miss out on a fight?"

X.

 _ **Wendy**_ was still lost. She might of been going around in circles, all honesty. She was that lost.

Happy and Carla had taken the egg when Wendy got tired, but they couldn't hold it for long.

She had been walking for hours.

Or days.

Or maybe minutes.

The sun hasn't moved since she got here, give her a break.

"Wendy!"

She turned, almost squeaking when she sees Levy calling her. "Hey!" She grinned, yelling back. "Thank gosh, I've been lost for years!"

Gajeel chuckled next to her, balancing a metal egg on his head. "We've been here for a day at most, little one."

She pouted. "Anyway, how'd you get here?"

"Gajeel said it was the middle." Levy slapped the man lightly. "But it wasn't. Went here instead. But now, at least we can help you."

Wendy turned, catching a glance of the exceed's reunion. "Better with numbers."

X.

" _ **This**_ is the guy who's giving us dragon problems." Sting said pushing him towards Natsu. "We got here after Storm and Ash. He's a mind messer."

Mind messer must have a bigger meaning behind it that she doesn't know, because they understood. Ash could see the gears in Lucy's and Natsu's heads turn as they stare at the man, eyes slowly lighting with fire. Realizing that murder was an option being thought of, she quickly ran over, trying her best not to disturb the dragon.

"Lulu, Natsu, look." Ash ran past the guy like he wasn't even there. "Im holding a dragon!" Lucy's eyes widened at the reptile in her arms, but Natsu didn't look away from Menvo. "Natsu..?" Ash tried again. "Dad?"

He gave a masked smile, but his eyes were hooded and his canines were more pronounced. "Im fine, Ash."

"You don't sound-"

"Nashi."

Ash closed her mouth, frowning. Sting and Rouge watched, but made no move to get in the way, neither did Kagura or Yukino, who was helping Storm.

"Don't use your roar, daddy." Ash murmured instead. "It might cause the egg to hatch."

Natsu finally looked away from the man, turning to his daughter and crouching next to her. "Are you okay? Nothing broken, nothing burned, nothing scratched?"

"Nope!" Ash smiled wide to make him happy, before stopping to rub her throat. "For a little I thought that my throat might hurt but I realize now that maybe it was my brain making me think I wasn't fine when I was." She paused handling the dragon a little better. "Look at her. She's so pretty, like a night sky… Can we keep her?!"

Natsu leveled her a look, which she just giggled to. Behind him Menvo was making to get up. "Every inch you move from the ground." Natsu said, causing him to pause. "Is another bone I'll break. Stay. Down."

Menvo froze completely, settling back on the ground, a sound akin to a whimper emerging from his throat. Ash tried to take the attention away from the guild leader again. "I'm fine, but Storm hurt his arm when we got to shore. It needs to be looked at."

Natsu looked at him from where he was with Yukino, eyes dropping. Kagura, being his guild member, was checking him over, a tinge of motherly worry in her eyes.

"Wendy must be nearby." He wrinkles his nose. "I can smell them, but it's really distorted. There's something wrong with this clearing."

"There really is." Sting agreed. "From What I understand, Menvo was in the future. Is this clearing it's own little time pocket?"

Lucy shrugged, kneeling next to Ash, slowly bringing a hand up to her snout. "I don't think it's impossible, but the amount of magic it would take, and the advantage anyone knowing about this clearing would have…"

"They must of had rules." Rouge muttered softly. "Dragons from the future couldn't say anything to dragons of the past. This is why the island is hidden, it's not just a nesting ground."

It was quiet for a moment, before Yukino inhaled sharply. "What… what if… the eggs were never even stillborn?"

* * *

 **Just some notes about the clearing. For it to work the people in it have to be identical in date to each other, perfectly. Using the modern calendar, if it was Jan 26th, 2004, at 5:47pm and 34 seconds in Lucy's time, then in Menvo's, it would have to be Jan 26th, 2016, at 5:47pm and 34 seconds. Time still goes by while inside the clearing as well.**

 **Yeah, I had to make the rule cause I was going to have future Natsu show up but that wouldn't work... heh.**

 **This chapter hasn't been ready since I posted the last chapter... heh...**

 **Sorry.**

 **X**

 **D ON'T be a Ghost Reader!**

 _ **Bonus Chapter Ideas in Comments please!**_


	32. Chapter 31

**_Lucy_**

"What do you mean? The letter said they were!"

Yukino was staring at the ground, brows crinkled in deep thought. "I don't think we knew about this area. If the eggs were already hatched, and no one from a different time was here, then we wouldn't of known. If we didn't know about this place, then what else didn't we know?"

I pulled Ash into my lap, which she didn't even seem to notice. She was still cuddling the dragon in her arms as I placed my own around her, like it's own guard. She didn't seem mentally or physically hurt, thankfully.

Natsu shook his head. "If they were going to hatch, then wouldn't the dragons be here with them? To help them? Igneel and the others just… disappeared."

"Maybe they know when they were scheduled to hatch." I inputted. "Not for a few more years naturally, at least, since that scrub was able to get them."

Menvo squeaked at me, but silenced himself when both Sting and Natsu glanced at him. Yukino paid him no attention, continuing. "So, we assume that your dragons were the last ones left." She waited until the three nodded. "And from the egg types and how many there are, I'm almost certain that they are your dragons' eggs, be from a mate or something. These dragons, being the last dragons left, left the last eggs of their kind to rot? Without trying to magically cure them? Rogue used barely any magic, and one hatched, the dragons would've tried, at least!"

Kagura stood up, holding Storm. "Unless they knew they would hatch."

"And they wanted them to hatch naturally." I added, catching on.

"Or hatch at the right moment in time." Yukino said. "If dragons could communicate with future and past dragons here, then what's to say a future Igneel or any of the others didn't tell them? Or any other dragon that might of made it through? To save their own race?"

The baby dragon squealed sharply at that, puffing out a shot of dark shadow. It was if the little thing could understand, even if it was newly born.

Rogue stepped in, blocking the dark bolt with a little wince. "She's strong for her age."

Yukino snapped her fingers. "Is she stronger then what a hatchling would be at her age?"

It was quiet for a moment, as he thought for an answer. "Probably, But I wouldn't know for sure. I've read about dragons, but not about hatchlings, and Skiadrum didn't mention much about it."

"I'm pretty sure hatchlings don't really have magic at first." Sting said, glancing at Natsu, continuing when he nodded in agreement. "They're protected only by their aura and the fact that no one's stupid enough to mess with a dragon."

It was almost visible to see Yukino connect the dots. "She seems massively stronger than others her age, and she's the last shadow dragon egg, left on a hidden protective island to hatch and grow up, shadow creatures everywhere for consumption and other hatchlings for her to befriend later. Even if the older dragons didn't come back, these little ones could survive without them easily. Maybe they were supposed to be hatched here… To protect this clearing."

"Because it's special?" Ash asked, speaking out. "It feels special."

"Special enough for the last dragons to stay here for their entire life?" Kagura asked sceptically.

"This clearing does have the potential to destroy history, to rewrite reality." I said. "If your e younger self finds this, you're older self will know about it. What's to say they don't show up while you're here and tell you about your future, and how to get everything you want?"

Menvo made a noise then, like the idea appealed to him. Before anyone could do anything, Natsu kicked him bluntly in the side. "Don't try anything." He warned, uncaring as the man coughed, blood spilling from his lips.

"Natsu!" I hissed, angling my body to hide the sight from Ash. She's seen worse, but I didn't want her thinking that hurting someone defenseless was okay, no matter how bad a person. I didn't want her to see what her father just did.

I don't know if she's ever had a father figure before, but she was still young, no matter how much she's already seen.

Natsu seemed to realize that after we caught eyes, and a shameful look flashed over his face, which was replaced with an apologetic look afterwards.

"That's very noble of them." Rogue said, not commenting on what had happened, thankfully. "The last dragons are tasked with keeping a powerful tool out of greedy people's hands."

The shadow dragon yipped again, shaking its body, though it didn't try to leave Ash's arms. It stared at Rogue, black eyes glittering as it seemed to study him.

Everyone looked at the dragon as it did… whatever it was doing. I did as well, when something that I can only describe as paranoia hit me.

I looked over at Menvo, before sucking in a breath. "Natsu-"

Menvo kicked out his feet, catching the fire dragon slayer in the ankle. Natsu fell, arms flinging out to catch himself. Menvo rolled with his own sweep, letting it take him to the edge of the clearing. As he finished rolling, he jumped into a dive, falling out of the clearing. He disappeared immediately afterwards.

It had all happened in just a few moments.

Natsu ran out, looking around the icy area Menvo had went into. After a moment, he turned around, eyes hard in rage. "Damnit!!" He yelled, fire erupting from his mouth.

He was so upset that he didn't know what he did.

The red lava looking egg that sat behind me seemed to glow slightly, and his short breath of fire turned towards the egg, barreling towards it.

I couldn't let it reach that egg.

One dragon was enough.

I had Ash off my lap in a few seconds, and I had managed to roll my body in between the fire and the egg a few seconds later.

I saw Natsu's eyes widen as I brought up my arms and legs to shield my body, tucking in my head.

It burned. Unironically.

It was only for a few moments, at most, and it didn't feel like it was any longer - it wasn't in slow motion or anything. I felt the fire brush my arms like an overeager puppy, but it didn't hurt until afterwards, when it had brushed by my body and fizzled out.

Then, hundreds of thousands of needle-like knives all stabbed and pricked my arms, digging in and around harshly, tearing away the skin. My legs turned into mush, shaking as I forced my body to stay in it's position, to make sure the fire was gone.

I felt the vibration of footsteps more then I heard or saw it, because my eyes were closed and my ears had gone underwater, muffled. I could hear my name, and through the swimming thoughts in my head, my brain thought of looking around.

Hands gently took my biceps, pushing them away from my face. I cracked open my eyes, not surprised to see Natsu in my field of view, eyes terrified and distraught. His mouth moved slightly, as if he wanted to say something.

"Don't." I whispered, voice surprisingly normal, with only a slight crack to show my pain. I hadn't screamed, whimpered, or showed pain.

I hadn't because of Ash. My subconscious, without my input, has warped my entire thought process around what was best for that girl. The thought brought me some relief from the pain I felt at that moment, and I laughed softly.

"I…" Natsu seemed at a complete lost, which hurt in itself. Everyone else was quiet, and I could see them in the corner of my vision, watching. I didn't want them watching.

Yukino seemed to realize, bless her, and turned her attention back to Storm, who was sleeping in Kagura's arms. She managed to bring the twin dragons attention with her as well.

I flinched as I moved my arms, placing my hands on the side of his face. "I'm fine, Natsu." I lied. "It doesn't hurt much."

"You're crying." He said, and I hadn't even realized. The devastation in his eyes hurt. "I… I made you cry."

I brought him closer, pulling him in for a hug, ignoring the pain rippling through my arms. I shushed him throughout his mumbling apologizes, and he was shaking, which hurt more then the burns.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder, and I could see Ash. The dragon had moved to snake around her shoulders and head, it's own head rested on top of her's. "Lulu?" Her eyes drifted over my burns. "It'll be okay, Wendy's almost here!"

I smiled at her optimism, taking one of my arms off of Natsu to wrap it around her, pulling her closer. "I know, sweetie. I'll be fine."

Because I didn't really feel it anymore- the adrenaline made the pain dull and far away, only sharpening when I moved my arms.

The dragon looked at the burns, sniffing them curiously.

Natsu was still shaking, not as bad but still shaking. He was murmuring apologies, over and over again, and he sounded disgusted with himself. I tightened my arm around him, planting a kiss in his hair as some type of soothing.

I would be okay- it would hurt even after Wendy healed what she could, but it wouldn't scar and it wouldn't cause permanent damage.

But Natsu seemed genuinely upset with himself, and that hurt to think about.

 **So, I have this story finally finished, this is basically one of the last chapters, not including bonus chapters. Next chapter is a little different as well, because I know I have some plot holes that I can't remember right now cause it's been a while since I thought the whole story up. Sorry...**

 **Anywho, I've had this finished for a while and I haven't been updating just because I've been writing _another_ Fairytail story... focused completely on Dragon Slayers... heh. That'll be up after I'm completely done with this story, and after I've gotten far enough in writing that one.**

 **Bc tbh the only reason I don't upload isn't bc I don't write but because i forget to update...**

 **Bc it's been I while, I'm posting this chapter and the next chapter, so enjoy!**

 **And I'm still doing bonus chapters so don't forget to ask if you want one!**


	33. Chapter 32

**My dyslexic butt switched up the chapter numbers so I only thought I was on chapter 23 instead of 32. I swear...**

X.

Menvo sighed in frustration, slamming the book close and standing up. "How much longer?!"

The mage next to him startled. "It'll be finished in a few minutes, master! I was called to bring you there!"

Menvo lightened up significantly at that, following the mage through the guild towards the machine that his guild has been working on for months. "Has it been tested yet?"

"Only on animals." The mage said. "It brings them exactly to the time period we specified and it brings them back when needed."

"Excellent."

Menvo pushes past mages as he comes to stand directly in front of machine. "Mages of Tiger's Blood!" He calls out, watches as everyone around him quiets. "With this machine, we will become the best guild in the whole world!" Cheering starts up, and he waits for it to calm down. "No one will ever look down upon us again! Everyone will know who we are!"

And as the cheering and boasting consumes the guild, he moves over to the switch and turns the machine on.

 _Stupid_.

A second later, Tiger's Blood becomes masterless.

The machines uses up the last of the magic they have stored, and they spend the rest of the guild's life trying to gather up magic to bring their guild master back.

Child mages is the way to go, apparently.

X.

Menvo wanders around the new time period aimlessly for a while. It takes a while to get his bearings, and he quickly becomes hopeless. If his guild was going to help him, they would've done it by now.

Not only that, but in the future, his guild was gone, and the guilds he despised so much were flourishing. It was the ultimate F.U. from the universe.

He was drowning his sorrows with alcohol in a bar when a young man started talking to him, out of nowhere. The man was strange and more then a little bit creepy, but he spoke of something powerful, something that could wipe anyone off the map, no matter how strong. Dragons. Menvo listened to everything the man said, and once he was sober, went to libraries from all around to find any evidence for what the man spoke of.

Menvo was about to give up when he finally found something, a children's book about a dragon island. There were exact directions to an island in the book, hidden in message through the pages, songs, and rhymes that made up the book, but once Menvo decoded them, he set off, stealing a boat and sailing to the island.

His boat almost crashed, the waves and ocean near the island was crazy, but he made it. It was hard to gather all of the dragon eggs- one was on the tip of a mountain and one was surrounded by lava. Once he got one, he brought it to the middle of the island- a clearing, then went for another one.

Once he got all of them, he realized something. The eggs all had fully grown hatchlings, they just weren't hatching, like they were dormant or something. Once he got all the eggs back onto his boat and set sail back to the mainland, he used his powers to get into the hatchlings' brains, to make them hatch.

He raised them from there out, acting as their parents. Once they got old enough to understand him, he told them lies- that they were stillborn eggs, that they wouldn't of hatched and that Menvo saved them. He told them of their real parents, and how a group of dragon slayers that they raised betrayed and killed them.

He raised the hatchlings with a love of hatred and violence. But the hatchlings were still good of heart. They knew of their real mission.

They grew quickly, and by the time they were teenagers, the dragon slayers already knew of them. The slayers had started families-they we're getting married and settling down.

There was rumor that the fire head's wife was pregnant. That others already had babies.

Menvo hated it.

The dragons were to big to hide anymore, but they didn't need stealth. Menvo knew the dragons couldn't go one on one with a slayer. But one slayer vs all of them?

That was easy.

It was hard to find out where they lived specifically. He found the white light slayer first, he sent the dragons there in the middle of the night, while the shadow slayer and his family was out of town.

He had bragged about the superiority of Tiger's Blood to Sabertooth as the dragons burned down his house.

The slayer laughed, calling Tiger's Blood a knockoff.

He made sure the slayer felt real pain in his last minutes, killing his wife before the slayer himself, hiding the bodies and leaving a trail for the shadow slayer.

The white light slayer scarred him, though. A mark on his arms made him always wear long sleeves.

He made sure the white light dragon felt pride for avenging his father.

The dragon called Menvo his father.

Everything was going perfectly.

The shadow slayer went past his sights next, alone with only a bag. Looking for his friend, probably. Not knowing he was dead.

Menvo went for an ambush, but something prepared the slayer. He critically injured the shadow dragon, but it was nothing that Menvo couldn't fix later.

He told the slayer about his friend as the man bled out. He said he was going to kill the man's family, to appease the dragons.

The shadow slayer still got the last laugh, scarring half of Menvo' face with a shadow roar. Menvo wore a mask afterwards.

Menvo laughed and laughed as he killed the slayer's family, but his wife put up a large fight and the dragons felt strange about killing the infant with her. So all of Menvo's laughing meant nothing, because two of his dragons were now hurt and killing the shadow slayer's family didn't give him the last laugh that he wanted.

He didn't win that one. Not like he wanted.

He didn't get his point across. The twin slayers still thought Sabertooth was better. He couldn't change that, since they were gone.

He tried to make himself feel better. They went after the poison slayer, but that had proved useless. The slayer died, but the dragons didn't understand the need for killing one that didn't harm any dragons they cared about.

All the dragons did was whine and complain, and it was annoying Menvo.

But they still called him their father and they could still be used.

But, for some reason, they wanted to go back to the island Menvo got them from. They wouldn't tell him why though.

The two hurt dragons were healed by the time they stumbled upon the air slayer and her fiancé. It was a wild goose chase with those two, and the fact that they were still consider younglings to the dragons made them itchy with their deaths, and that annoyed Menvo.

Menvo asked the slayer for the others' location.

The slayer told him to go to hell.

He enjoyed watching her die, but she had left a mark as well, and now he wore gloves to cover it.

The dragons wanted to go back to the island. To leave him.

They can't.

You can rule the whole world if you stay here. He said several times. Why stay at an island?

They never said why.

They didn't call him father anymore.

They found the fire slayer a few months later. They watched as his wife, with a swollen stomach, disappeared, before reappearing moments later with no pregnancy at all.

Menvo demanded to know what had happened, but the dragons were against killing the woman who had so clearly just given birth.

Menvo said they already killed an infant, nothing could get worse then that.

The dragons agreed sadly.

But the rest of this story will never be told. The rest of this story has been erased because of time.

Blame Ash.

 **I actually really like this chapter...**

 **I like to think that he only went like a year in the future, but by that time his guild was already gone, but if you think a different time would be better then you can use whatever time you want.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Ash**

Wendy, Gajeel, and Levy showed up only a few minutes afterwards, along with 4 of the 6 exceeds.

Wendy immediately went into caring for Storm's arm. Ash felt bad that she left him to deal with that by himself for a while, but now he had Kagura mother henning him so she guessed it would be better now.

For the first time, Ash really stopped to focus on Kagura. She was a strong, silent type, very much like Rogue, but Ash didn't know much about her besides that. Unlike all of the other dragon slayers, who teased the ones they liked and were always around them, she never saw the two of them do that. They gravitated towards each other, she noticed, but they weren't ever doing stuff she's seen the others do.

She shrugged, leaving it alone. Even if Rogue didn't show it outright, Ash could see it, he cared, as did she. Might've been a dragon slayer thing, she didn't know, she didn't care, but it was a good scapegoat for whenever she didn't understand things.

It only took a few moments after Wendy had went to Storm that Levy screamed. "Dragon!"

The little dragon, who Ash had dubbed Artemis in her mind, tilted her tiny head at Levy, eyes wide and curious.

"A-Ash?" Alana squeaked, staring at the dragon with fear written clear on her face. "W-where did th-that-"

She couldn't finish, and hung onto Pantherlily like he was a lifeline.

Ash smiled. "It's okay, Alana, she's super nice! I want to keep her."

"Ash." Natsu had looked up from where he sat, cradled in Lucy's arms. His eyes were red, but his tone was strong. "No."

Ash pouted. "But I already have a name!" She ran her scales over the dragon's back. "Artemis, it's super pretty." Artemis blew out a plume of black fire. "Look, she likes it!"

Natsu didn't look even half convinced. Luckily, the conversation was taken off of that when Levy noticed that Lucy had burns, and Wendy went over to treat it.

Ash snuck off over to Storm, dragon still curled around her as Lucy got checked up, Natsu standing over her.

Rogue, Sting, and Gajeel were all talking, filling Gajeel in on what he missed, while Kagura and And Yukino sat next to the half awake Storm.

"Is that a dragon?" He murmured, loopy, as Ash got nearer, "Awesome."

"Isn't it." Ash giggled, before cooling her features. "Thank you."

"For what?" Storm frowned. "Getting choked and passing out? Being helpless?"

Ash scowled. "That's not how it happened. And besides, you got close enough to create the ice sculpture- you basically saved us. It wasn't your fault he Darth Vader'd you."

"Darth Vader?"

"Never mind." Ash grinned, resettling Artemis on her lap. "What to pet her? She won't bite."

Artemis seemed much more interested in where Rogue was, and to a lesser extent, Kagura, then to care about Storm as he ran a hand down her scales. She just blew a puff of smoke at the child in greeting.

That was more then she had given Menvo, she didn't even seem to notice him, really. She cared more about the dragon slayers and the people they liked then some random person.

Well, she did like Storm, so that made sense. Storm was a great friend, and she hoped they'd fight for years to come!

Like Natsu and Gray!

Good Lord…

"Alright everyone!" Lucy stood up, raising her voice to gather everyone's attention. "A lot has happened in the last few hours, but let's get somewhere safe before we really start discussing it. Our biggest problem now is finding a way home."

"That's not a problem, Lulu." Ash said, standing up. "We just need to find the boat. I'm pretty sure I know where it ended up being beached."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know it's still together?"

"I had a fairytale book growing up." Ash said, because she finally remembered where she got all her weird facts about this island from. "There was a story about this island in it, and about people that came here and that's what happened to their ship. My caretaker said my mom wrote it for me, so I know you wrote it."

She loved the massive silence she caused to fall down. Now, she just focused her senses, feeling something tingling in an area of the island that no one had come out of. She opened her eyes with a smirk. "It's my turn!"

"Ash-" she didn't listen to the rest of Lucy's words, because she had already grabbed Storm's good arm, pulling him towards the edge of the clearing.

"Holy moly…" Storm breathed, looking around.

The area they had just entered was gorgeous. It was night time, with sloping grass hills and mountains. The sky was filled with dozen of stars and nebulas, the aura borealis swirling behind all of them, casting dark shades of blue, purple, green, and pink into the grass. Animals -deer, foxes, rabbits, eagles- made up entirely of white little stars roamed around the hillsides and mountain sides. They didn't even hurt to look at.

Ash didn't want to leave. It was paradise.

Was this how the other dragon slayers felt about their own area?

"Ash, don't leave when- oh my…" Ash could hear Lucy, but she didn't turn around to talk to her mother. She could hear the others join them, but that didn't really matter, because soon she was running, still holding onto Storm, and she was just running to run. Because this place made her feel at home in the strangest way.

It was like she could feel past dragons bouncing around with her, hatchlings running around and chasing each other.

There was a waterfall made of falling stars.

Even Artemis seemed entranced.

After she made it to the top of a decently sized hill, she dropped down into the soft grass, watching as Storm did the same, gingerly holding his arm.

"Told you, Starry area."

Storm just laughed. "You win this one."

Artemis keeled, shooting out more black fire, like she just finally realized she could. She seemed confused that she could, flapping her tiny wings.

Ash let out her own breath of golden fire, watching it swirl up into the sky. It let the others know where they were, and it was just a pretty contrast to the dark sky.

"You should try out you're different magic." Storm suggested suddenly. "See if being here triggers anything else."

Ash thought about it. "I could get other Star forms, maybe. So far, I have Aquarius, Leo, Virgo, and Sagittarius."

"Try Aires."

Ash shrugged, holding out her hands. The star formed in her hands, brighter then ever before, and she thought about the celestial spirit, thought about her shyness and quietness, her wool bomb and the power it hid behind it -if you could use it correctly- she thought about the celestial body and all that it was, all that it encompassed. Not only in this world, but on earth as well.

With a bleat that completely ruined the moment she was having in her head, a large ram with curved horns sharp enough to stab stone and wool fluffy enough to sleep on appeared. It was completely pink, a pale pink at that, and slightly transparent.

It charged down the hill towards the rest of the group, letting lose a ball of energy that didn't land anywhere close to them. It ran past, ramming into nothing before disappearing into nothing.

Ash could see her parents look at each other in surprise. She grinned. The fact that learning new moves surprised her parents was enough to make her motivated enough to find out what else she can do. "Give me another zodiac."

Storm blinked, surprised as he looked away from where the ram just was. Artemis mewled. "Uh, Gemini."

Ash formed another star, this time aware that the entire group was much closer and watching her now. Unlike last time, though, she wasn't nervous. This wasn't a group of mages that went to her guild, this was a group of friends and family.

Before she realized it, a clone copy of herself appeared out of the star, grinning at her with such mischief that she wanted to laugh.

The star form of her was grey and slightly transparent as well, but it moved around with the agility and grace that Ash herself had. It did a twirl, before setting its sights out onto what it was actually supposed to do. The star held out her hands, forming a ball of energy and shooting it towards the group of people almost upon the two kids.

Well, technically, it was aimed at Natsu.

The man yelped, jumping up and away from the attack. Gemini weaved through the group of people, going in for her second attack.

Instead, she seemed to finally see who she was fighting, and just latched onto the man for a hug instead. Gemini disappeared a few seconds afterwards.

Ash blinked. Huh?

"Ash, honey, I didn't know you had learned two knew zodiac forms." Lucy gave her a side hug in congratulations. "And in such a short time, good job."

Ash smiled. "I also figured out Sagittarius! I think it's this place, it's so nice."

Storm nodded. "I can also see the boat- it's really far, but I can see it. It's hard to see but it's there."

Lucy squinted. "Oh, I see it."

Kagura showed up on Storm's side not taken up by Ash. "Don't push yourself, not until we get that properly checked, in an actual medical bay."

Storm pouted. Lucy laughed at the two of them, hands ghosting over her burned arms. The burn marks were scabs now, the redness gone as well as any type of swelling or bruising.

"I'm not a baby, Kagura." Storm said, still frowning.

"Look like one to me." She said back. "Look at you, not even five feet yet."

Storm scowled, hand twitching, like he want to create a sculpture of her for her to fight. "I don't need to be tall! Half the size, twice the power."

"I prefer twice the heart." Ash added in with a smile.

Storm froze, thinking it over. "Yeah, that sounds good! Half the size, twice the heart!"

Kagura seemed to be satisfied with that. "Sounding less like a baby already."

 **So, I may or may not have already finished this story. Sorry for not uploading, so I'll post two chapters now!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Ash**

They reach the boat fairly easy from there. They secured all of the eggs under deck, and Rogue took Artemis from Ash once they got on board, placing her below deck as well. Ash thinks Rogue went down to stay with the baby dragon, to soothe it's nerves, but she doesn't know for sure, because soon the boat was moving and just… no.

She slept. Long and hard. And she didn't wake until they could see a thin line of land signaling that they were back.

True to time, they had brought the ship back with no extra fees, and after carting off the eggs (they hid them to avoid questions) to the next place they booked for the night, everyone finally seemed to relax.

They spent the next few hours completely ignoring the next challenge that they had, and they would've gone for longer, if not for Artemis.

The dragon had been scampering along, jumping from person to person, before taking a nap next to Natsu the human heater. Afterwards, though, she climbed onto the light dragon egg, claws clicking before blowing a plume of black fire into the ceiling.

Rogue fixed it easily, but now their next situation was staring them in the face.

"Where are we going to keep these guys? And for how long?"

Rogue had his arms crossed, and he looked intimidating, but Artemis was also sleeping on his head so they balanced each other out. "I don't think she'll be to big of a problem. But she must be kept out of public eye."

"The others should be fine anywhere, just as long as the get an adequate amount of their specific element." Levy added. "Does anyone have extra room in their house? Preferably one of the nondragon slayers?"

"I can keep them." Kagura spoke up, and the idea obviously caught everyone off gaurd. "They'll be far away from dragon slayer magic, and protected by an entire guild. There are tons of empty rooms that only I have access to, no one would even know."

"And Rogue can visit to check on the eggs, without a worry of one hatching." Yukino piped up, smiling sweetly at the dozing hatchling on Rogue's head.

"Let's set up an emergency Lacrima." Levy suggested. "So that you can get a message to Fairytail or Sabertooth quickly, in case there's a problem.

"Are we keeping Artemis as well?" Storm asked, excited by the prospect. Ash pouted at the thought.

Kagura looked unsure. "Eggs are easy to handle, but I'm sure Artemis -is that what we're calling her?- wouldnt like to be with the eggs in an empty room for however many years it takes for these eggs to hatch."

"How far did Menvo even go into the future?" Lucy wondered. "Only a few years, it seemed. Maybe the eggs were about to hatch by themselves by then."

"When the time comes, I hope we see that bastard again." Natsu growled. "Can't wait to kick his face in."

"I hope we never have to see him again." Wendy said softly. "I hope we're just done with this all now. Once the eggs hatch, and they're old enough, I hope we can just put them back on the island and everything will be fine."

"That's not right." Ash said, sounding confused herself. Something had just occurred to her, something big and looming.

Her sudden input made heads turn. "What do you mean, Ash?" Lucy asked.

Ash crossed her arms, settling into Indian style as she sat. "Well, if we changed the future, then I shouldn't exist anymore, right?" She blinked at the shocked looks she got. "Has no one else thought of that? Why am I not gone, if we changed the future?"

Lucy gaped, as if the thought of losing Ash just hit her fully. The others didn't speak, and Ash didn't understand the sadness she felt in the air. The thought was scary, but if she was never born, then she would've never had that thought… right? Is that how that worked? She wouldn't be scared if she was never born.

"Didn't you say you were born in a different dimension?" Storm broke the silence. "Then maybe that protected you."

And the silent spell past.

"Oh." Ash spoke. "True."

And the conversation continued. Artemis was to stay with the twin dragons, until she got too big, which hopefully just wouldn't happen before the eggs hatched. After they hatched, they would take a boat back out to the island and get them settled. Hopefully, maybe, Artemis would know to stay on the island by then, and she would raise the other hatchlings herself.

"I just have one more question." Levy said right before they all started getting ready for sleep.

"What?"

"Five dragons to protect one clearing? I feel like we might've missed something a bit more important on that island." Levy stated.

"Maybe some more time travelly stuff." Natsu shrugged.

"Time travel-ly?"

"Shut it, flashlight."

Sting laughed, hooking an arm around Yukino's shoulders, causing her to blush. Ash tilted her head, a thought coming to her. Another, less ominous thought. Still, an important though nonetheless.

"Wait." Ash said aloud, gaining everyone's attention as she thought. "If…" there was a way to send people back in time, and for them to stay once the future changed, "then…" what's to say there weren't other people like that? "And if…" What Ash heard about dragon slayer mates was true, and applied to her as well, then she should only have one. She knows the world works in strange ways -the other dragon slayers were born however long ago, way before they would ever meet who they know now, but would you look at that- "so…" that means her mate would be in this time period, the one she was in right now. "Or." It could be someone from another time period, her own, and just traveled through time just like she did. "But…" she didn't know what a mate really was, if she had already met them or-

Ash gasped loudly, startling everyone as she spun, pointing at Storm. "You!"

Storm looked confused and slightly scared. "Me?"

"You're… and, oh, that means…" he looked like Gray, looked a lot like Gray, as did his sister, Silver. "Which would explain…" so much about Storm that she didn't understand, his lost memories, not to mention he also used ice powers. "But how…" was he here, how did he travel through time-

Oh.

"Never mind."

Everyone was looking at her, flabbergasted by her weird behavior. Lucy spoke. "What? You can't just say-"

"I SAID NOTHING. yA'Ll HeARD NuTHiNg!" Ash waved her arms around ridiculously. "nOThANg I SAy!"

Artemis burped.

"She heard nothin."

 **It's short but Ash's words is how my brain normally thinks so I have no problem with it.**


	36. Chapter 35

**_Chapter 35_**

 **Lucy**

We reach Mermaid's Heel in good time, and the fact that it was the middle of the night was a good thing, instead of bad.

Kagura unlocked the guild with her own key, ushering them up towards a empty room right next to her own office -which she barely ever used- and looking around. Wendy, after they made sure the eggs were far enough away, blew through the dust in the room.

After a hour of searching through supply closets, they finally found a heater and enough scrape metal for Gajeel to make a nest out of (because he's extra). While he worked on that, they hooked up the heater and placed it in the corner, leaning the fire egg next to it. Sting cleaned the single window in the room, before situating the light egg directly in the moonlight. Wendy had just gone looking for something soft, laying it down before tucking the Sky egg into it.

Gajeel had a metal nest.

We had finished around a hour before dawn, and Kagura locked the door, talking about getting someone to move the door over so that the only way in was through her office. Levy was able to help with that.

We said our farewells to Kagura and Storm, and Natsu seemed a lot happier as we made our way to the train station.

Ash's mood got considerably worst from the time we left Storm to the time we got to the station. Rogue, Sting, and Yukino had a different train to catch, and that meant Ash had to say goodbye to Artemis as well.

Needless to say, she was grumpy the entire train ride back, even if she was sick during it. I finally got her to sleep halfway through the ride.

Natsu was still upset with himself, staring at the new bandages around my arms.

"Don't feel guilty." I chided softly. "There's nothing to feel guilty about."

The saddness that entered his eyes surprised me. "How can I not be? You know what I did."

"You used your magic." I said. "And a magical egg pulled it towards itself. I jumped in front of it like a crazy person… how is this your fault?"

"None of that would've needed to happen if I didn't lose my temper and do what I wasn't supposed to do." Natsu glanced at Ash, who slept head on my lap. His eyes were cloudy with tiredness. "I hurt you, the one person I'm supposed to protect with my life."

He didn't say it, but I understood what he meant. I smiled, pulling him closer, causing him to kneel in front of me. "You've saved me twenty times more than you've hurt me." I patted the seat next to me. "Come on, go to sleep. I can tell Wendy's spell is wearing off."

Natsu took the seat next to me, hesitating, before placing his head on my shoulder to relax.

"You have bony shoulders."

I swatted his hair, snorting lightly, before placing a kiss on his forehead. "You look pretty comfy, bony shoulders or not."

I heard his light chuckle, and I felt his head tilt up to look at me. "Hey, Luce?"

I turned to look back at him. "Yes?"

And he was right there, right in front of my face. He might've leaned in, or it could've been me, but it was way to short. I wasn't expecting the soft lips, but I was ready to welcome them anyway. He pulled away though, almost immediately after, a small sleepy smile on his face as he went back to relax, slowly drifting off. "Thank you."

I just sat there, watching the sun rise as my daughter slept on my lap and whatever-he-was-to-me napped on my shoulder.

The entire guild was almost completely empty by the time we arrived, Mirajane said it was because of an increase of high profit jobs.

"They started showing up right after you left." She had said.

Just my luck. My rent is due too.

The master was there, though, and it took only two seconds for Ash to run up to him. "I saw a dragon!"

There's so much Natsu in her that I can barely even see myself in there.

Our returning was much more subdued then our leaving, since people came back in pairs or groups or solo, so we met up with everyone at different times. We told everyone we destroyed the dragon eggs, and I hated having to lie, but it was for the best. We told Master, though.

A few weeks later, and everything was normal. I was sitting at the bar with Ash and Wendy, when Ash said. "People get married in this world, right?"

I hummed, enjoying my drink. "They do."

"Are you and Natsu going to get married one day?"

I promptly spit out my drink. Wendy giggled at my pain. I couldn't even question her logic, it was obvious how she came to that conclusion. So, instead, I said, "Talk to your father about that."

Ash pursed her lips. "I did- he just said that you guys already basically were."

I dropped my drink this time as Wendy laughed harder. That dragon was just asking for it now. I stood up. "Where is he?"

And that night ended with him having several knew knots on his head.

Don't worry, I kissed it better afterwards.


	37. Epilouge

**Thank you all for reading my story! There might be some revising every now and then, just to fix typos and plot holes, but this is my finished product, and I love it so much! I hope you all enjoyed as well!**

 **Epilogue**

_Years later…._

"I am going to name all of them."

"Ash. No."

The twelve year old pouted playfully. "I got to name Artemis!"

Said dragon, now the size of a large dog, rumbled happily, snorting out fire. Four baby dragons, the size of puppies, crawled all around her. Two of them were white -one with a yellow tint and one with a blue tint- one was a grayish brown, and one was a bright colorful orange.

"How about Ember for her-" Ash said, despite her mother's disapproval, pointing at the fire hatchling. "And Diamond, or Opal or something mineral for her." She pointed at the iron hatchling. "I don't have a name for the boys."

Said boys, the light dragon and the sky dragon, wagged their tails in unison, causing their butts to jiggle. The sky dragon fell off of Artemis.

"I like Pele better than Ember." Natsu said, sitting on the ground with arms crossed, completely ignoring Lucy as well. "Amethyst is a nice name for the other one as well."

"Zephyr!" Wendy joined in, picking up the fallen Sky dragon.

"Oran!" Sting opened up his arms, and the Light dragon went crazy, running up to jump into them.

"Oi, flamebrain." Gajeel grunted. "Lemme name my own. Mmm Eden. I like Eden."

Lucy looked so unamused. "So you guys are keeping them now?"

The dragon slayers all deflated instantly, except for Rogue, who mumbled. "I didn't get to pick a name."

Kagura cracked a smile as Sting chuckled. "You like the name Artemis, though."

"You couldn't name her." Natsu said. "But you got to be around her for years now. What has she been eating, I feel like last month she was Pele's size!"

"Fish. Pig." Rogue said. "Literal shadows."

Sting grimaced, as if that brought up a memory.

A few days ago, Fairytail got a call from Mermaid's Heel. The eggs had hatched.

Rogue had been visiting, so he and Sting had already shown up, along with Artemis, who was getting super hard to hide.

They put her in a dog costume.

Kagura had closed the guild the day they arrived, since the hatchlings had started to go crazy, running around like actual puppies. Needless to say, they needed to leave.

"I was the one who first saw them!" Storm stated proudly, a hour after Ash left the room the dragons hatched in. Silver, who was still in and out of the medbay, giggled into her hand. "I went in there to check on them, and the fire egg was hatching!"

Ash wrinkled her nose. "Maybe you beat me on this one, but the only reason you won was because I was in another city!"

"I would've won either way!"

"Wanna bet on that!?"

"You're on!"

"How are you going to bet on that?" Silver asked, amused.

The two looked at each other. "...I dunno."

"I beat you some other way!"

"Let's fight! I've gotten strong!"

"I'm stronger!"

"Bet!"

"On what?" Silver added in again, smiling.

"...I dunno. Winner is the ruler! The loser has to listen to whatever the winner says!"

Silver giggled. That would be funny to watch.

In the end, Kagura won, because they had mowed down an entire block and she was furious. Lucy almost moreso.

Natsu was just proud, Ash had less bruises and cuts then Storm. Mostly because she knew his entire moveset, but he had learned some new things that tripped her up.

The next day, Storm came running out of the guild in a panic. "They're gone!"

It set a silence over the group. "What?"

True to his word, the dragons were gone. The window was open and covered in claw marks, but it was like dragons never even lived there.

Eden had eaten her entire metal nest.

"Would Artemis take them back to the island?" Lucy fretted. "Carrying four baby dragons all the way across that much water?!"

"I wouldn't underestimate how well of a flyer she already is." Rogue said lightly. "I have no doubt that she can do it. I've had suspicions that she's done it before already. Hatchlings or not."

It was months later when she next heard of the dragons. She was staying over at Natsu's, since he had an actual guess room, when her father woke her up.

"Come on, quiet now."

They met up with Wendy and Gajeel outside of town, just the four of them, not even an exceed.

She joined Natsu in getting Sting and Rogue, and she giggled the entire time, as Sting walked around their apartment like he was in a horror film, frying pan in hand, looking for an intruder.

They took a speedboat to the island, to get there as fast as possible, before Wendy's sickness cure wore off.

They didn't have any problems with gigantic waves. The ocean was calm, peaceful.

The island looked greener from a distance as well, more alive.

They landed in a grassy plain area, which must've been some bug or grass dragon place, but Ash didn't know or care.

Because Artemis was rolling around in said grass, watching as the months old hatchlings tumbled down hills, puffing out grass as they rolled to a stop.

Ash can't take the adorableness.

She doesn't know how long they stayed there, could've been hours, or weeks. They didn't discuss anything serious while there, just basked in the fact that there were dragons, little, innocent dragons still alive in this world. Dragons related to their own dragons.

For a moment, as each dragon slayer interacted with their certain dragon, Ash thought she saw something. Large adult dragons, ones she's never seen before but certainly looked familiar- encompassing each dragon slayer, mostly translucent but still there. It was only dragon heads, but they looked at the hatchlings lovingly. The hatchlings also seemed to be looking at them, like they could see them in the dragon slayers like Ash could, just did.

The dragons were gone as Wendy broke the silence. "I wish Grandeeney and the others could be here to see this."

Ash smiled. "I really think they just might be…"

 _End_

Bonus chapters up next!


	38. BONUS: Lussuria

"This is really starting to annoy me."

Loke, known as Leo the lion to most, pushed his glasses up and sighed. "I have more important things to do then to listen to complaints about you Lussuria."

Lussuria pouted. "But I haven't done anything wrong!" She whined, pleading with red eyes that looked more attractive then scary. Her sharp but dainty face and complexion didn't help tone down her attraction.

Loke mumbled something, before groaning softly. "We don't know why you're doing it, but you're upsetting most of the females in relationships in the celestial world. I don't want to hear anymore of it."

Lussuria moved around her condo, biting her lip as she settled on a chair at the bar. She knew well enough it was no trying with the lion. He was too close to the celestial King, and he was a King in his own right, so he wouldn't switch. He thought more of his people then he did of himself, even though he started to turn into a playboy of late. But he seemed stress, if she could get him to talk about something important to know. Something to help start a war…

Lussuria fed off war, it made her stronger. She predicted if she started a war in the celestial world, she would grow so powerful, she could even defeat the celestial King, kill him, in fact, cast him down to the mortal world till he died. Then, she would be queen, queen of everyone. She wouldn't allow anyone she didn't want to leave the celestial world, she would break the gates and lock the annoying people away. Even the zodiacs would bow to her, she would make sure of it, starting with the cutie in her condo at the moment.

Calm down, she told herself, patience is key. Let's start with getting information first.

"You okay?" She asked, not letting herself say more. She was on thin ice, she didn't want to give anything away.

Loke groaned, he was hoping to get information out of Lussuria as well, but where Lussuria knew what he was doing Loke didn't know what she was doing. "Virgo and Libra haven't had a key owner in years, since their keys disappeared, theyre getting bored. Capricorn wants a new key owner, Aquarius is mad, since her owner isn't strong enough for her, Aires- "he chuckled slightly, and Lussuria took note of it. Any information she could use, she would remember. She was pretty sure the lion and ram shared an owner with the scropion. "Our key holder calls on her to much, since their child loves her, and she can't find a way to ask for more time off."

He said it all as of it didn't mean much, but to Lussuria, it meant a lot. If she helps Virgo and Libra, they might do something for her. Or if she gets a new key owner for Aquarius and Capricorn, that might help. The best plan she had was for the ram. She could tell her holder was nice, and if she threatened the child, she could probably get the ram, or lion, or scropion to do what she said.

Scropio…

That's it!

Although never caught cheating, he is the one of the three zodiac males who's shown physical attraction before. Taurus has, but that's different. Lussuria wouldn't be able to keep his attention long enough, and he's always gushing about the body his holder's wife has. Loke, of course, is an option, but, he's to close to the Celestial King.

Scropio just had a problem.

Aquarius.

They've been dating for a century now, known as the new hot couple. Since theyre the only zodiacs dating, the Celestial News is all over them. Aquarius wouldn't take any of it.

Why did she need to get closer to the zodiacs? Their control over the celestial world and it's inhabitants is huge. If some sided with her, the war would become a lot bigger.

"At least you don't have paperwork."

"That thing mortals have?" He scoffed, "Never. I'd rather stay out of an office."

"Same." She said, clicking her tounge. "I'd rather have human interaction."

"Any reason why?" He asked. Lussuria shoot him a look.

"I'm the 'bloodweaver constellation'. Spending time with others makes me feel better." Lie. Being by siblings makes her a little bit stronger, but when she can walk along the mortal world, along the war zone, where limbs and bodies littered the ground. Where she could take blood from one, and weave it into another's, that's when she's strong.

He nodded, before looking up. "I'm being summoned, I have to go. Don't bother anyone else anymore, this is your last warning."

He disappeared, and Lussuria ran to his dissingrating gate, catching it before it was gone. She looked through. The gate holder seemed pretty strong, all three of the spirits he held were out, Scropio and Loke were fighting, Aires was hugging a little girl, about three years, with short blonde hair.

Plan B, she decided, taking her attention off the ram. She looked at Scorpio, and licked her lips.

Plan A.

X.

Aquarius spent most of her time either underwater, or in a desert.

Very different, right?

Opposites do attract.

Whenever her and Scorpio went out for a date, or just to hangout with other friends, that's when she started to notice something. Something so small, it would be called paranoia.

Lussuria, who never talked to any zodiac, was talking to them.

Nothing more, but just talking was a warning bell in her head. She didn't like it.

She started to appear. She talked to Aquarius, but not as much as she talked to Scropio and her other friends. Mostly Scropio, though.

The last thing that swung her was when she came over, and Lussuria was at his house. She was just returning something she borrowed, but then they started talking. She had been there for over two hours.

Aquarius took a deep breath, and talked to her boyfriend in a different room. She was blunt. "Why is she being so nice? She's flirting you know. Why is she here? Why is she still here? I don't trust her. She's up to something." She said quickly.

Scropio sighed. "I know she's up to something, I'm not stupid. I just like brawns over brains." He flexed, and Aquarius kept her face straight. "Loke told me she was doing something. I'm leading her to see if she'll tell us something."

Aquarius knows some spirits are craving for war for some reason. Add that to Lussuria being weird, the two were connected. Just a few days ago, all the zodiacs were called to stop a fight that broke out between fifty spirits. It was an argument gone wrong, and it ended with blood soaking the grass. Aquarius couldn't believe they could be that stupid, and get hurt in the Celestial World, which kept you hurt for longer.

But, she had to say, seeing a group of five little plues attack Capricorn was funny.

She sighed. "Tell me anything she tells you."

Scropio kissed her forehead, "Course babe."

Aquarius kept herself in check. She went to the mortal world to learn what they knew about the Blood Weaver Constellation. Not much, but she found it interesting that many say it started to glow when a battle started. She told the Celestial King and Loke immediately.

"Small fights have been breaking out all over the Celestial World." The king murmured. "The one at the square was the biggest. Lussuria has been more bold."

"And flirtatious." Loke mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Aquarius kept her anger down. "She's with Scropio almost every day. She visits Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius, and Capricorn at least once a week. She showed up at my house last night. Scropio says he's close to discovering her plan."

"He needs to hurry up." She grumbled, her pitcher sprouting a bit of water. "I think I'm connecting the dots. Blood Weaver doesn't mean family bonds."

"It means war." The king rumbled. "All the fighting, she's growing stronger."

"Why?"

"Clueless." Aquarius murmured. "Her key is black, it's almost never used. She's stuck up here, bored out of her mind. She wants war to entertain her, make her stronger. I can tell, it's like she's gotten a power up in the last few weeks. She'll make herself queen."

Loke snapped his fingers. "That little.." he cursed. "She's seducing anyone she can to join her side. If someone says something she doesn't like, she can send her army to start a battle, while we're dealing with it, she gets stronger as we get worn out."

"Innocent till proven guilty, I'm afraid." The king said.

"Scropio will figure it out. You said she's barely home now, I'll check around the place."

"Leo, tell the other ten about what we have found out. It's obvious who she's aiming for now." The king said, crossing his arms. Loke nodded, and the two constellations left.

x.

Aquarius was careful not to knock anything over as she went through Lussuria desk at her home. After finding out that she was at Scropios, she calmed her anger and went to her place.

So far, nothing out of the ordinary. Cookbooks and History Books and Math books…

Wait a second.

Aquarius opened the history book, and flipped pages to the last mortal war. Sure enough, a small piece of paper. She took and read it.

Long story short, it had all the evidence she needed. And some extra thoughts that she didn't need to read about Leo and since things about Scorpio that made her even more mad.

Aquarius left the house, rage burning, before going to Scropio's.

She slammed the door open, and screamed.

Lussuria was a second to late, she waited to long. Aquarius had looked inside, right before she kissed him. Probably a trick to get her fighting him. But Aquarius saw.

She broke.

Screaming, she brought her pitcher full force onto Lussuria's head. The black key spirit crumpled on to Scropio, who wiped his mouth and smirked. "Thanks babe. You're hot when your angry."

Aquarius blushed, but still glared at the spirit. "Thank you, did Leo tell you?"

"You were the only one who didn't show up to the meeting." Scropio said, hugging his girlfriend, who melted in his embrace. "Aires, Capricorn, and Cancer were livid. Virgo simply got up and left."

"Ah well, can you carry the bitch? We need a meeting with the King."

Scropio bent down and picked up Lussuria. The king's place was empty. He was sitting down, at normal human size.

"Ah, look at this. I feel like I should call the others." He pressed a button, before looking back. "What did you find?"

Aquarius handed him the paper. He took it, and started reading, when Virgo popped up from a hole with Libra and Aires. Capricorn and Leo walked in, in argument. Sagittarius came with Pisces. Two Cancer walked in, trying to fix the hair on top of Taurus head.

They all stopped and looked at the unconscious Lussuria, who was starting to awake.

"Well." The King rumbled. "This proves guilty, good job Aquarius."

Aquarius smirked as Lussuria groaned. "Huh? Guilty?"

"Yes, Lussuria." The King roared. "For planning treason and war among the Celestials, you are hereby banned from the Aura part of the spirit world. Leave and never return."

"What?" She cried. "I never did that? Where your proof?"

"Aquarius found something that proves you guilty. Leave." The King shouted. Lussuria cried in anger.

So close! She thought. Her anger molded into seething rage, and without thinking, she lunged at the water bearer.

To be stopped by a wall of sand.

"Stay away from my sugar moma." Scropio growled. In an instant, Lussuria understood.

"Y-you, tricked me! I'll get you for this!" She yelled, before disappearing, leaving the Aura Spirit world.

"I'm gonna miss her body." Taurus moo'd


	39. BONUS: Leo and Aries

I wasn't expecting it.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

I was at the Fairytail guild bar. Ash was at the library with Levy. Everyone else was scattered around the hall when the doors slammed open.

"Loke?" Erza asked as he walked up to me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Everyone was looking, the attention caused a blush to rise.

"A very big problem." He confirmed. Instantly, my hand went to my whip.

"What is it? Can I punch it?" Natsu asked.

"No, you can't punch this. Ah, I caused my own defeat." He placed a hand over his heart. "Thank you, Lucy, for being such a great mage.

"What did you do?" I said, my voice rising.

"I gave Aries coffee." He said. My heart stopped. Everyone started to laugh, as if it was a joke. They stopped when they saw my face.

"The five stages of Aires, which stage is she at now?!" I asked, prepared to give him an exact of how long he'd live.

"Stage three last I saw her." Loke said.

"Can you explain?" Gray asked.

"Clothes please." I sighed. "The five stages of Aires, started by a large amount of sugar or caffine. Stage two, her jitters, she's super hyper. Stage three, she basically turns into her eclyspe form. Stage four, sugar crash. She's cranky and the stare she gives could kill. Stage five, she sleeps-"

The door crashed open again, and a soft voice grumbled sorry, before coming into view.

Everyone gapped at Aires, her face sunken, full on don't give a f face. She walked forward, straight for Loke.

Rip you will be missed.

"Aires. This is the first time you've summoned yourself. How are you?" I tried to give Loki time, but Aires didn't listen. She walked up to him, trapping him to the counter. Her hands shot up, and she grabbed one of his ears, pulling it with her.

"Come on. We need to talk. I told you not to put sugar in my drinks!" She grumbled.

"Owowooowow." Loke whimpered as they left the guild hall, disappearing soon after.

"He was a good friend." I wiped away a tear. "You will be missed."


End file.
